Queen of Sass and Gorgeousness
by Zyii
Summary: Hermione Granger had been through it all & now she was ready for a stress free year. She'd been loyal & fierce, nerdy & strong, caring & passionate. She'd been jeered at & bullied, insulted & teased but she'd never let it get her down. The day a Potion explodes changes everything for Hermione. From the unsure loneliness she's been trapped in she finally finds her place in the world
1. A Fleeting Summer

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter. It is just the world in which I live in and I have created this story using J.K's wonderful characters.

 **AN:** This is the 3rd site I am posting this story on (also the last). I first wrote this story back in 2011. This year I am completely rewriting it to make it 100 times better. If you have read it on another site, there will be changes. Mostly I'm just correcting grammar/punctuation/spelling and a couple of minor plot moments that made little sense. I'll try to update weekly. I hope to have the whole thing up by the end of September. I hope that reposting this story will help me get over my Harry Potter block - I've lacked the inspiration to write a Harry Potter Fanfiction for the last 5 years! Let me know what you think ~ Hannah

 **AN2** : I saw Harry Potter and the Cursed Child this week, so that's what's prompted me to post this. If you get a chance - GO SEE IT!

* * *

 **Chapter One – A Fleeting Summer**

The war was over and her parents were dead. She'd tried to keep them safe during the war but ultimately she had failed. Hermione had spent the summer after the war not at the Burrow with the Weasley's but at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur.

Since the kiss that Hermione had shared with Ron during the heat of battle, Hermione had come to realise that she cared for Ron in a sisterly way and not a romantic way. This did not go over well with Ron. He'd always had a limited brain capacity but Hermione thought the war might have damaged it a little more than originally thought.

Ron was under the foolish impression that Hermione was an object to be owned. He all but told her that she was a prize that he had won. He'd said that he was doing her a favour for no other upstanding wizard would ever welcome her attentions. He went on to say that now the war was over she should get the ridiculous notion of being an independent witch from her head and concentrate on being the perfect stay at home wife.

Needless to say the slap to the face Ron had received was unexpected as were the hexes that followed. The break in friendship between Hermione and Ron signalled the end of the Golden Trio.

With the war over Harry had been looking forward to a stress free future. Hermione was used to Harry staying out of the fights she had with Ron but this time Harry picked a side and it wasn't hers. Harry could be very narrow-minded and with Hermione not following the future he'd designed in his head Harry had called her selfish. After a very heated shouting match, Harry had renounced their friendship and broken all ties with Hermione.

With the Golden Trio broken, Ginny had moved into Hermione's vacated spot incredibly quickly. A part of Hermione was broken beyond belief but the other part of her looked towards the silver lining. Shit happened, Hermione would learn from it and move on.

Both Ron and Harry had proved what terrible friends they were when Hermione had returned from Australia pale and without her parents. So stuck in their selfish ways they hadn't noticed her distress. If not for the help of Bill and Fleur, Hermione wouldn't have survived past the summer.

Hermione was a big believer of moving on with her life. The year on the run had taught her that life was short and could be over in a flash. She decided to be the bigger person in the changes that were happening in the magical world. She was surprised however when an owl delivered letters from both Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Obviously she hadn't been friends with them in school but they were known to her. She had been weary at first but they had seemed so genuine in their letters. What started out as one letter became several until they had become firm pen pals. People might think it odd that she had become so friendly with two Slytherin's just months after the end of the war but Hermione had been serious when she stated she wanted to be the bigger person. This was just part of that.

The most surprising letter she received that summer however, was from Lavender Brown. It was common knowledge that the two of them didn't get on and though Hermione had tried to block it from her mind, no one could forget the events of their sixth year.

It seemed that Lavender had come to her own conclusions about the stupidness of Ronald Weasley and to an extent those who hung around him. She had offered Hermione her friendship and though Hermione was mildly suspicious, she had taken the olive branch offered to her.

They were all returning to Hogwarts to complete their education. Hermione was worried that it would no longer feel like home. She'd spent much of her summer helping with the restoration of the Castle and that had only strengthened the new friendships she had made. She'd heard enough in the courtrooms during the summer to realise that everyone was effected by the war. Some had been tarnished by the brush of hate without actually doing anything.

Hermione vowed that she would continue living her life with as little judgement as possible and would make her own opinions of others. Furthermore, Hermione knew that Dumbledore had been a powerful wizard but he had been instilling the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor house for decades. Hermione vowed that that would come to a stop as well.

An errant thought drifted into her head as she walked towards platform 9 ¾. With the Golden Trio, Hermione had been the brains and Hermione knew that neither Ron or Harry were book smart. With a smirk on her face and a laugh spilling from her mouth Hermione got great pleasure from thinking that they might not pass their N.E.W.T.s after all.


	2. The Ugly Ducking Transforms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. Nor am I making any money off this.

 **AN:** With chapter 2 done so early, I might get a chance to get chapter 3 up this week but I'm not sure. What this edited version has achieved is already ten times better than the original I had. Of course despite my best attempts at editing I'm sure there are still minor mistakes running around - apologise for that, it cannot be helped ~ Hannah

* * *

 **The Ugly Duckling Transforms**

Returning to Hogwarts felt both right and wrong to Hermione. So much had been lost in the war, people hadn't just died here but parts of the Castle were left in crumbled ruins as well. Hogwarts still wasn't completely rebuilt but enough work had been done to allow students to return. As it was there were less students inhabiting Hogwarts than there ever had been before. It was unsurprising really.

There was talk of making a 'hall of heroes' that honoured all those who had died. Hermione thought that to be a wonderful idea.

Hermione currently found herself in Potions wondering if the curse that used to lie on the DADA teacher had been transferred to Potions because this teacher was an absolute terror. He didn't seem to know what he was doing half the time and Hermione was of the opinion that McGonagall must have been desperate to have hired him.

At least Hermione was proficient enough in potions that this unfortunate Professor wouldn't hinder her study.

It was bad fortune however, that Hermione still had to share a table with Harry and Ron. The tension here was undeniably thick and not even sarcastic comments made by the Slytherin's around them could cut through it.

Though neither Harry or Ron were talking to her, that didn't mean that they weren't trying to get a look at what she was doing. With the exception of the help Harry got from Snape's book in sixth year, both boys were horrendously bad at Potions. It didn't matter because they weren't her responsibility anymore and the teachers would finally realize just how bad they were they saw how their performances dropped. No more would there be free rides just for being Harry Potter or the Weasley that helped him defeat Voldemort.

Hermione snorted, people always seemed to conveniently forget that Ron had walked out on Harry and herself during the hunt for horcruxes. Ron was always going to come before Hermione and frankly she was sick of it. Now there was no more danger looming before her, why should she put herself in the firing line just to be shot down again.

BANG! WHIZZ!

Ron's cauldron erupted sending purple fumes everywhere. Students panicked and screamed as several were hit with the sickly green gunk. Ron as usual was quick to blame anyone over himself and turned to Hermione shouting and screaming at her. Hermione felt equal parts of outrage and resignation and would have answered back had she not taken the full brunt of the explosion. She was covered in the sickly green gunk, tears were streaming from her eyes and she was suffering from a lot of pain. Students fled the classroom and the teacher stood rooted to the spot, shock etched on his face.

"Shut up Weasel, don't blame Granger for your shitty mistake," said Adrian Pucey, this year's Head Boy.

"Everyone knows you're shit at Potions Weasley, you only survived this long because of Granger and now she's no longer helping you we're all at risk of exploding cauldrons. Even Neville is a better Potioneer than you," said Parkinson.

Ron huffed in anger, the tips of his ears turning red, "Why are you defending her? You're Slytherin's and you hate scum like her."

Hurt that Ron had referred to her as scum, Hermione felt a little worse for wear. She was almost collapsed on the floor from the pain she as in and hoped that someone would come to her rescue soon.

"The only scum I see here is you Weasel, oh and Potter over there. You hate Slytherin's but we would never treat a friend this way," said Blaise Zabini.

"You don't know what you're talking about," replied Harry.

"We do. We know of your little happy vision and we know that Granger didn't want that. We know you cut her out because she didn't fit with your happy ending," said Marcus Flint.

Somewhere in the haze of pain Hermione felt pride. Pride that her new friends were standing up for her and happiness that she'd taken the chance to reach out to these Slytherin's during the summer months.

"You lot are worse than scum, you've bullied Hermione for years, called her names and made her cry. Now what? You're suddenly defending her? I don't buy this act for one second," said Harry.

"You lot are welcome to her anyway. We don't want her in our lives and she isn't worthy of us," said Ron as he followed Harry out of the room.

Hermione couldn't feel and she couldn't move from the pain she was in. How the Slytherin's had avoided getting hurt was beyond her. She felt her knees collapse as she fell to the floor and awaited the impact of her body meeting the ground. She was surprised however, when she found herself gripped in strong hands.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing Granger," said Adrian.

The Hospital Wing was filled with those effected by Ron's exploding cauldron, mostly though it seemed with a quick wave of Madame Pomfrey's wand they were right as rain again and allowed to return to their classes.

Hermione was different as she had suffered most of the blast. Once Adrian had placed Hermione on an available bed and explained things to Madame Pomfrey, the mediwitch had fainted which caused panic within the Hospital Wing.

Hermione was so covered in gunk that no one could see the changes taking place underneath. When she began to shake on the bed and her body emitted a vibrant white light, Madame Pomfrey asked Adrian to go and fetch Headmistress McGonagall.

Under the gunk some changes were happening. Hermione's hair became longer, reaching down to the small of her back in silky waves of honeysuckle browns and blondes. Her eyes changed from their dull brown to a glittering chocolate colour with fleck of the rainbow hiding within. She grew a couple of inches and filled out a little. She'd always been rather a skinny woman and had suspected that puberty had rather passed her by but with her changes came a body to be proud of. She gained a little bum and her chest grew considerably. Lastly her skin tanned a little. Nobody would look at this girl and think she was Hermione Granger.

McGonagall came running in with Adrian trailing behind her as the bright light surrounding Hermione disappeared. Madame Pomfrey approached cautiously as she began removing the gunk that covered Hermione and checked her out for other injuries.

"Oh my goodness," cried McGonagall as she looked down at the woman lying on the bed.

"She's changed? How?"

"Why are there a group of Slytherin's congregating outside this room?" asked McGonagall.

"They brought her in and are refusing to leave. Apparently there was an explosion in Potions, Ron Weasley's cauldron to be exact."

"Well that explains everything. Poor girl, the war ends and she loses both her parents and her friends."

"Perhaps you can answer a question for me Minerva. Do you know why the sorting hat is here?"

Minerva looked utterly perplexed, "I don't know and I certainly didn't order it here."

 _"_ _I am here for the child,"_ said the hat.

"Why?"

 _"_ _The Zabini child must be sorted."_

"Zabini child? Blaise?" questioned Minerva.

 _"_ _No not Blaise but the child on the bed before us."_

Both Minerva and Poppy gasped.

"I never knew the Zabini's had a daughter," said Poppy.

"It was kept a secret and she was kidnapped during a raid after the first fall of Voldemort. The authorities looked everywhere for her but could never find her. The potion must have reacted with whatever barriers had been put in place to hide her true form," replied Minerva.

Hermione opened her eyes, sat up in bed and stared at the two women before her. _Had she heard them correctly?_

"Professor?" she inquired.

"Oh dear you're awake."

Minerva and Poppy shared a glance what was not lost on Hermione.

"What's going on?"

"The sorting hat is here to resort you," said Minerva.

"W-why?"

Minerva offered no words of comfort for Hermione and merely placed the hat upon her head.

 _"_ _Ahh welcome back dear though I know this will be a shock for you. Being a Zabini suits you better I think. Hermione Granger was a bit of a bizarre name, not at all befitting for a pureblood. Where to put you thought? You can't go back to Gryffindor they never did deserve you, you'd be bored in Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff's are so fickle. You need to be where your family and friends are, SLYTHERIN!"_

Hermione stared before her with unblinking eyes. _Slytherin! Why, why, why?_

"I don't understand."

"Oh Lord she doesn't even know about the changes; quick Poppy fetch a mirror."

"Why would I need a mirror, Professor what's going on?"

Hermione took the mirror from Poppy and looked at the person reflected in it. She almost dropped the mirror in shock, this wasn't her. She didn't have manageable smooth hair and it most certainly didn't have blonde streaks in it. Her eyes were a dull brown not the bright chocolate she was seeing now and what were those colours glittering in her eyes? She definitely would have remembered having a chest this big, she'd been waiting for one since she turned thirteen. It was when she remembered what the sorting hat said that her mood passed from panic to anger.

"ZABINI!"

The Slytherin's outside shuddered at the volume of her voice. Tables shook as her anger grew sending her magic out in waves of uncontrollability and even a couple of glasses shattered. The adults in the room looked on worryingly but felt like they couldn't interfere.

Blaise Zabini shakily stood up and walked towards the room that contained Hermione. When he walked into the room, he stopped dead and looked intently at Hermione. Neither spoke for a long time, each drinking in the sight of the other that looked so like them.

"Mya? Hermione? It can't be," he whispered.


	3. Jealousy Is Never Straighforward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any profit from this. I'm just playing with the stories in my head.

 **AN:** Feel I should point out before someone flames me. THIS STORY IS INCREDIBLY CLICHE IN THE DRAMIONE SPHERE. I originally wrote this story back in 2011 in the height of my Potter FanFiction Era. I get that it's not everyone's cup of tea. If you're looking for an original dramione story that doesn't involve Hermione finding out she's a pureblood - this story definitely isn't for you :) ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Jealousy is Never as Straightforward as it Seems**

"Mya?" repeated Blaise, awestruck by the girl in front of him.

"Blaise I don't understand."

"We thought you were dead," he whispered.

"Who am I?"

"You're my sister, my twin sister," he said not even bothering to hide the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"We don't look anything alike."

"Fraternal twins Hermione, not identical."

"I still don't understand, I'm a muggleborn."

"You were taken in a raid that happened after the first fall of V-Voldemort. We looked everywhere for you but you were never found. Our parents presumed the worst. Mother was inconsolable, Father died from the injuries he got in that raid so she lost half the family and grieved for ages. She always kept me close after that, afraid that if she didn't she'd lose me as well," explained Blaise.

"I'm, I'm-"

"You're my sister Mya and you're safe," whispered Blaise as he slowly moved toward Hermione.

"Mya?"

"Hermione was a hard name to say when I was little. I always called you Mya because it was easier."

"So my name hasn't changed."

"No it hasn't. Your full name is Hermione Anastasia Zabini. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"The sorting hat said Zabini suited me better. Hermione Granger just means a bossy know-it-all with no friends or family. I always wondered what life would be like after the ugly duckling transformed, maybe now I'll get to find out."

"You're taking this rather well."

"So much has happened to me Blaise. I was serious in the letters I sent over the summer, I want a fresh start. Without a family to depend on and with no friends by my side life has been difficult. I spent so many years in the company of Harry and Ron only to find that they care little for me as a person. Hermione Granger constantly had to prove herself, had to change who she was to fit in and spent her childhood fighting a war. I don't want to be that person anymore."

"I understand, really I do."

"I'm not saying I'm not overwhelmed because I am. The parents who raised me have died. I felt myself drifting without guidance during the summer. I know this change won't be easy but I wouldn't be being true to myself if I didn't give it a try."

Someone chose that moment to knock on the door and opened it slightly.

"Blaise?"

"Mother?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

The two women briefly sized each other up.

"Oh my dear, my poor little girl it really is you."

Hermione looked at the woman before her and realised she looked exactly like her except she was older. This was all overwhelming. Hermione had always thought it odd to be such a powerful muggleborn witch, of course she'd researched it but hadn't found anything conclusive. Thinking back on her childhood Hermione had never called the Granger's by Mum and Dad. It was something they had insisted on and though she always found it a little strange she'd called them by their first names instead.

"Mum?" questioned Hermione, testing the name out.

"Hermione," replied Mrs. Katherine Zabini as she pulled her daughter in for a hug. Both women crying at the emotional situation they were in.

Katherine Zabini pulled her daughter back so she could study her properly, "you're so beautiful my child. Thank you for everything you did in the war, you've done so much to save the Wizarding Population."

Hermione briefly wondered how Katherine knew that Hermione Zabini was also Hermione Granger but assumed McGonagall must have informed her before she arrived.

"I know without your help that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley wouldn't have stood much of a chance. Thank you for surviving my dear child so that we have been fortunate enough to find you. We've missed you so much. Your Father would have been so proud of you my dear."

"What will you tell your friends?"

"I don't have many at the moment but if they ask I will tell them the truth."

"Pothead and Weasel don't deserve to know," muttered Blaise.

"That doesn't mean I should lie to them."

The sentence seemed to hang in the air, both parties unwilling to let go of the argument. It was Katherine who finally managed to defuse the situation. She'd been granted special access to be in the Castle today and refused to waste it on getting her children to not argue. Katherine stayed with her son and daughter for many hours. Each relished the opportunity to learn about each other. Blaise quickly realised how alike his Mother and sister were. They both had that glare that could silence him in a heartbeat and both loved books and learning more about the world they lived in. He'd learnt so much about his sister that evening, so much so that he was confused as to how he never realized how alike they were before.

Then again before there was a frightful war going on and Hermione Zabini had been known as Hermione Granger, singled out for her blood status the moment she had set foot in Hogwarts. It was no surprise really that he'd never made the connection.

It was late when Katherine Zabini finally took her leave, taking with her measurements for Hermione's new size. She had promised to have a full wardrobe of clothes and school robes to arrive by owl post tomorrow morning. She left her daughter in the capable hands of her son, knowing he would protect his sister at any cost but she wished she could have stayed for longer.

Fate decided for Hermione in regards to telling the truth to Ron, Harry and Ginny for at that moment they appeared in the Hospital Wing, making much noise and complaining to Madame Pomfrey that they'd come to see their 'dear friend Hermione'.

Hermione was under no illusion; she knew what the most probable outcome of her news would be but somewhere deep inside her she had hope that it would not come to pass. Blaise had wanted to stay with her but she begged him to go as she didn't want him to lash out at her once friends. He told her the password to the Slytherin common room before he left and as much as he hated to leave her he knew that she needed to do this alone.

"Well we're here aren't we? Where is Hermione," said Ron.

"I don't see why we have to be here," moaned Ginny.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she could just imagine the way Ginny's mind was working. She was probably mad that Hermione was 'monopolizing attention' again.

"Why are you three causing chaos in my Hospital Wing?"

"Madame Pomfrey, do you know where Hermione is. She foolishly injured herself in Potions. You'd think she'd be more careful, anyhow we came to see her."

Hermione could almost hear the scowl she knew had marred Madame Pomfrey's face.

"Ten minutes, that's all you have and if I hear you've been upsetting my patient there'll be hell to pay."

"We'll be on our best behaviour," said Harry and Hermione could hear the innocence in his voice.

Hermione waited for the three to enter the room, knowing that she was minutes away from being screamed at.

"Hello, who are you? We were told that our friend was here," said Harry.

"Hermione Granger, yes, that's me."

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Ron.

"Of course not."

"Madame Pomfrey must have sent us to the wrong room. You aren't Hermione Granger. I don't think I've see your face before, are you new?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not new and I've already told you who I am."

"You can't be Hermione."

"Why ever not?"

"You don't look like Hermione. She was plain, you actually look pretty," said Ron.

"Charming. Still haven't grasped simple politeness I see."

"I'm going to ask one last time, who are you?" asked Harry.

Hermione sighed, it was like the end of the war had caused her former friends to lose their brains as well.

"Did you never wonder why I returned from Australia without my parents when I'd gone there searching for them? Did it ever occur to you the reason why I was losing so much weight? The reason I was sad all the time?"

Harry shifted from foot to foot guiltily.

"No of course you didn't because you were so wrapped up in the perfect little post war world you'd created. You just decided to write me off as a friend instead of giving me the opportunity to explain. I couldn't get out of the Burrow fast enough and was so thankful to Bill and Fleur for taking me in and giving me the support I needed. I'd like to thank you though Ronald, for making a mess of a very simplistic potion today because otherwise I wouldn't have known who I really was."

"Who you really were? What is that supposed to mean?" asked Harry angrily.

"My parents died in Australia. I'd done all that work to keep them safe and it was a muggle accident that took their lives. They perished without even knowing they had a daughter and that's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. The explosion that hit me unlocked some very strong wards that were placed on me. You see I never was a Granger, not really and they never formally adopted me. I just remained in their care. Today I found out who I really am and so I'm not Hermione Granger anymore. I'm Hermione Anastasia Zabini and Blaise is my twin brother."

"Urgh that's disgusting! You're related to a Death Eater!"

"You're joking right?"

"She's just trying to get attention," said Ginny.

"No Ginny I'm not. I'm just telling the truth which is more than any of you deserve."

"So overnight you just become a different person? Was our whole friendship a lie?"

"You really haven't been listening have you Harry? I did just say that I only just found out my real identity. I haven't kept anything a secret from you."

"Gryffindor won't accept this."

"Well then I guess it's good I won't be returning to Gryffindor then."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Hermione sighed and contemplated banging heads together.

"It means that upon learning of my new heritage the sorting hat resorted me into Slytherin. I won't have to put up with your prejudices any longer."

"You're a traitor," yelled Ron. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

"Stop being a stupid git. You lot still see the world in black and white which is ridiculous by the way. The war is over and we fought to end the old prejudices of our word yet here you are still preaching the same words. The world isn't just black and while, it's made up of shades of grey. Everyone and everything deserves a second chance."

"No bloody way am I being friends with a Zabini. Your surname might have changed but you'll always be the bossy know-it-all with no friends," said Ginny.

"Oh for goodness sake get your head out of your arse and start behaving like someone _with_ a brain!"

"Face it Hermione this is just a cry of attention. What potion did you take? No amount of beauty will help you. You aren't good as a girl Hermione, the only thing you were useful for was your brain and now the wars over we don't even need that. Just because you changed your looks doesn't mean anything will change for you. You'll always be an ugly duckling, always jealous of people like me so don't kid yourself into being something you're not."

Hermione sighed, this had definitely taken a turn for the worse. It seemed to get worse when Ginny took a threatening step towards her.

"You make me sick Hermione. Always have to have the attention don't you. You belong in Slytherin, they're the scum of the earth and you'd make a pretty little whore for them. At least in Slytherin you won't be able to corrupt Harry or Ron anymore."

Ginny drew her hand back and struck Hermione across the face. Hermione was unprepared for such an attack and it shocked her to the core. She'd never realised how heavy handed Ginny was, the force of the impact had split over Hermione's lip and her cheek had the makings of a hand shaped bruise.

Hermione had never been hit before, not even when she was being tortured by Bellatrix. For once the thought of her torture made her laugh, how wrong Bellatrix had been when she marked her with the word 'mudblood'.

"Well you three lived up to every expectation I had for this conversation. I'd say I was disappointed but that would imply that I care. Let's be clear, I don't."

Hermione knew that was a lie, even as the three left the Hospital Wing Hermione knew that she did care and their words had deeply hurt her.

"What do you mean you have a sister?" asked Adrian.

"I mean what I said."

"I never knew you had a sister, why did you keep it from us?" asked Draco.

"My Mother wanted to keep it hidden from everyone as for her the pain was still too dear. You remember the raids that took place after the first fall of Voldemort?" Blaise watched as they all nodded. "Well in the raid that killed my Father, my sister was also take. My Mother searched everywhere for her but she was never found and so we presumed the worst."

"So she isn't dead?"

"No, she's alive."

"That's interesting. So what happened to Granger after you arrived at the Hospital Wing?" asked Pansy.

"Well that's just it. The potion reacted with wards that were placed on her. Hermione is my sister. Hermione Granger is Hermione Anastasia Zabini."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I was there all afternoon with my Mother and Madame Pomfrey performed the necessary tests to confirm it. It's true."

"What's going to happen now?" asked Marcus.

"The sorting hat resorted her into Slytherin. She's in the Hospital Wing telling Pothead and the Weasel's what happened. They just rocked up without warning and she asked me to leave. I didn't want to leave her with them but she asked me too. Said she needed to do it alone."

"Will she be ok in Slytherin? I know she's been writing to me all summer as she has with some of you but we treated her so badly in the past. I still don't understand how she can move on from that," said Pansy.

"I know but Hermione is a special person. She doesn't see the world as black and white like others do and she has a big heart. She won't lie to any of us. Our behaviour towards her in the past hurt her but she knows that the past cannot be changed and she knows most of how we acted towards her was a defence to protect ourselves against a higher power."

"Why is she telling them? The don't deserve to know. I know I'm not the only one who has seen the fallout of the Golden Trio. They aren't even friends anymore although frankly I don't understand how they could toss someone as great as Hermione to the side like that."

"You're right, they aren't friend's anymore. You know she dumped Ron at the beginning of the summer. They'd shared one kiss during the Battle of Hogwarts and he was already claiming her and setting rules for her to follow. She didn't want that. Potter thinks she dumped Ron because she'd cheated. He made that assumption when she came back from Australia and was withdrawn and quiet."

"She didn't cheat though did she?"

"I don't think the Hermione I've come to know in the last few months is capable of cheating," said Pansy.

"You're right, she didn't cheat. She went to Australia in search of her parents. Did you know she obliviated them and sent them to Australia during the war to keep them safe?" the others shook their heads in confirmation that they didn't know. "Well she found them in Australia just not the way she wanted. They'd died you see; a muggle accident took their lives. She blames herself for their death and has to live with the guilt of knowing they died without knowing they had a daughter."

"That's horrid but how can she think that was her fault?" asked Pansy.

Blaise just shook his head.

"Does she still look the same?" asked Draco.

"Sort of. If you look closely you can see bits of Hermione Granger in Hermione Zabini. Her hair is much longer and manageable. It's not just brown either, there are a lot of natural blonde parts now. I guess she's filled out more as a woman and I'd say that's the most obvious change but then again she was left so thin after the war and the death of her parents so it's not really surprising. The most interesting change is her eyes; they've turned a gorgeous chocolate brown colour but there are also specks of colour in them. Her eyes look like glittering rainbows if you look at them too long. It's oddly mesmerising and even Mum didn't know where she got that gene from."

"I know we've done wrong by her in the past but I liked getting to know who Hermione was during the summer. We'll look after her won't we? We'll show her what great people we are and how much we've changed for the better," said Pansy.

"Of course we will Pansy. Hermione is looking forward to joining Slytherin although she did admit to being nervous. The transition will be hard for her but Hermione was telling me that she's used the summer to think long and hard about her life. Gryffindor was a poor fit for her, she's see that now. She always had to prove her worth and though Gryffindor House are lorded as the best she never felt accepted as a muggleborn there."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! I mean we've all seen it. Most of the Gryffindor's treated her like shit over the years. Pothead always believed Weasel over her and never took her side in things. They always teased her for wanting to learn, they criticized her the first time a boy took any interest in her and constantly used her heritage as a way of putting her down – they were just subtler about it than we were," said Draco.

"Let's not forget that Weasley abandoned Hermione and Harry on the run yet was forgiven the moment he returned and yet Pothead didn't talk to Hermione for months when she reported the mysterious broom Pothead received in third year to McGonagall," said Blaise.

"Lastly bringing up that motley crew is that she-weasel. What a bitch that girl is. She definitely has more rides under her belt than an old broomstick. I've constantly overheard her belittling and slagging off Hermione for years. That girl is jealous and would do anything to see Hermione out of the picture," said Pansy.

During their tirade the door to the common room had opened and gained the attention of the small group.

"Who is that?"

Hermione had walked in with her head bent and her eyes glassy.

"Mya?"

She stopped before the group like a deer caught in headlights but still refused to look up.

"Mya? Hermione, please look at me," said Blaise.

Hermione slowly lifted her head to look at Blaise and removed the hand that was stopping the blood from dripping down her chin. The flesh under her eyes was turning in colour from red to a bluish purple and there was a clear imprint of a hand stretched across that side of her face."

"Oh Mya, what happened?"

Blaise saw her eyes soften as he called her Mya and vowed to use her nickname as much as possible.

"You were right. I should have listened to you. They didn't want me. I should have known it wouldn't have worked out," she said between sobs.

"Shh Mya, they don't deserve you. Don't give them the satisfaction of knowing their words have hurt you."

"It hurts Blaise, it really hurts."

Blaise let her to the couch and sat her down next to Pansy while he sat on her other side.

There was no awkwardness between Hermione and Pansy. They'd grown comfortable with each other in the letters they'd exchanged during the summer.

"Who maimed you?" Pansy asked.

"Ginny. She said my beauty didn't change anything. I was still the ugly duckling I'd been before and said, she said…"

"What did she say Mya?"

Hermione turned to look at her brother with sadness, humiliation and slight fear.

"She said I belonged in Slytherin where I could be the house whore."

It was safe to say that the group surrounding her were furious that the she-weasel would say something like that to Hermione. Pansy especially was furious that Weaselette had uttered such ugly words to Hermione when everyone knew who the real whore was. Hermione Granger had had an innocent beauty and Hermione Zabini had an obvious one. If Pansy wasn't her friend she might have been jealous of Hermione's new found beauty herself. As it was Pansy valued the friendship she shared with Hermione over such things as vanity and ever the Slytherin was currently thinking of ways to seek revenge.

"That ginger did this to you?"

Hermione nodded her head. It still felt unreal to her to be friends with Slytherin's. She hated that she'd judged them so harshly during the war as they were as much victims of what had happened as she was.

"Pansy can you take Hermione up to her new room and heal her face please," said Blaise.

So many years with the same boys taught Pansy not to ask questions. They obviously wanted to do some serious revenge plotting without the girls overhearing their plans.

Pansy led Hermione up to the room they would share along with Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. The other girls were in the dorm when they arrived and no doubt would be informed of what had happened quite soon. Pansy sat Hermione gently down on her bed and busied herself with finding the correct potions to reduce the swelling bruise on her face. Hermione sat silently throughout the ordeal as her mind was lost in thought.

"I'm so glad that we've had the chance to become friends," said Pansy.

Hermione smiled, "so am I. You know I've never had a proper female friend before."

"Why?"

"Ginny was too vindictive for me and I knew I couldn't trust her with any secrets. Neither Lavender and Pavarti ever saw me as a girl because I wasn't into the things they were."

"Well I see you as a girl, I've always seen you as a girl. You prove that us girls can be more than just beautiful."

Hermione blushed scarlet.

"What's my brother going to do to Ginny?"

"Get revenge. That's what the boys are plotting downstairs and it's best not to get involved."

"They aren't going to kill her are they?"

"I expect not but they might maim her a little. I wouldn't worry though, they're Slytherin's and they won't get caught."

"I don't feel any remorse over what will happen to her, does that make me a bad person?"

"No," said Pansy. "I think she deserves what she gets, she's a horrid piece of work whose been bought up to believe that she is the epitome of woman. That girl throws herself at anything that moves, you watch, she'll get bored of Potter soon enough and then they'll be trouble."

Hermione giggled.

"This is going to sting a bit, I apologise," said Pansy as she dabbed a swelling reducer paste on Hermione's cheek.


	4. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter I just like to play with it's characters.

 **AN:** For any who were wondering/were confused. The page breaks signal the change in character point of view. ~ Hannah

 **Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold**

"That Weaselette has to pay," said Blaise.

"You're not wrong their mate but how will we get to her? The Gryffindorks are so aggressive and always travel in packs."

"Please, Ginny's a desperate girl and if she thinks a hot Slytherin male is waiting outside her common room for her she'll be out in a flash. Especially if it's the _'Slytherin Sex God'_ ," said Adrian.

Blaise watched as Draco's cheeks tinted pink and smirked when his friend let out a groan.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you."

"Of course not mate, that phrase is golden and watching you strut around like a peacock in fourth year was too funny."

"Fine, I'll do it. It's the least I can do after all," he said as he looked meaningfully at Blaise.

Blaise knew that Draco was struggling with the information that Granger and his sister were one in the same. Draco had had a more complicated life than most. At every turn Hermione Granger had bested him in school and though he was taught to hate her he couldn't help but have a small crush on her. As they had been on different sides of the war he'd buried the feelings he had for her and pushed forward the arrogant self-obsessed front that most people saw. Blaise was sure that Draco didn't even know the full extent of his feelings for Hermione and knew he was struggling to comprehend the fact that Blaise's sister was the same person he'd tormented for so long.

"That makes sense and I've seen her panting after you whenever she thinks that no one is looking."

"How will you play it though? You can't leave any physical evidence on her or questions would be asked."

"Leave it to me boys I know just the spell," said Draco.

The smile on his face was predatory. It was a smile the boys were used to though they hadn't seen it for a while. Seeing it now sent shivers down their spines and they knew whatever happened would be worth it.

* * *

"Hey Ginny, there's a gorgeous blonde Slytherin waiting outside for you."

Ginny burst open with pride and checking herself out in a nearby mirror she knew she looked hot but it was more of an attention seeking thing. She wanted to be told how good she looked.

"You look stunning Ginny! Go meet your Slytherin and tell us the details later."

Draco turned as he heard the portrait door open. Ginny slunk out in what he assumed she thought was a sexy manner whereas he actually found it revolting.

"Draco," she purred. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Draco inwardly cringed at the improper use of his first name. _Gods, he never really realised how grating her voice was._

He motioned for her to follow him with the curl of his finger and she followed obediently as if pulled a long by an imaginary piece of string.

"I never knew you felt this way about me…I must say I'm flattered," she said once they were completely concealed in the darkness of the nearest alcove.

Draco let her babble on incessantly as he struggled not to shout out. He wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. The Slytherin common room was looking very inviting right now.

"Of course you know _I'm_ with Harry, but well…what Harry doesn't know won't hurt him right."

 _God she was awful. Just how many people has she spread her legs for?!_

"As repulsive as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline," he said formally.

Ginny looked confused but then it didn't take much.

"I don't understand."

"You've been a bad witch haven't you."

"I can be very bad if you want me to be," she said as she regained her composure. However, the sexy sultry voice she was going for was lost on Draco and only succeeded in making him want to gag.

"Girls like you need to be punished."

"Yes Draco, please punish me."

Draco smiled at her ignorance really this was too easy.

"If you insist," he said as he raised his wand. "coltelli di dolore."

As he whispered the spell Ginny fell to the floor in pain unable to make any sound. The spell _'coltelli di dolore'_ was an ancient Italian spell that he and Blaise had discovered. Most of Blaise's family were Italian so it was no surprise for them to have many Italian spell books lying around the place. The English translation for the spell was 'knives of pain'. It wasn't illegal like the cruciatus curse but it worked in a similar way.

Draco looked down at her viciously, "if you ever lay a finger of Hermione again I'll make sure I break every bone in your body!"

He ended the spell and walked away with a spring in his step – justice was served.

"It's done," said Draco as he returned to the sanctuary of the dungeons.

"Did she suffer?"

"Naturally."

"Come on you have to give us more than that."

"Well if she knows what's good for her she will never lay a finger on Hermione again."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then I will break every bone in her body," Draco growled as his eyes turned dark and intense.

Blaise studied his friend momentarily. Usually he could read Draco very well but now he was getting nothing from him. This was a situation that needed monitoring. For now, however, there were more pressing things at hand and his sister was the most important one.

"I'm going to check on Hermione," he said.

Pansy had since cleaned up Hermione's face and applied the swelling reducer to her cheek. In the time that they'd left the boys, Hermione had also acquainted herself with both Daphne and Millicent – or Millie as she liked to be called – and they'd been informed of her situation and who she was in the past as well as who she was now. Hermione found Daphne to be on a similar intelligence level to her and quite a complex person to understand. Hermione felt ashamed of the way she had previously judged these girls for they weren't at all how she'd imagined them to be. Then again, thinking on things, how much can you really learn about someone from a few choice words spoken in heated arguments?

Millie was the biggest surprise, Hermione remembered her as a broad shouldered tomboy with a lot of acne. The girl standing before her however, was none of those things. It seemed that she'd finally shed her tomboy qualities and become a proper lady. She looked amazing and you could tell from looking at her that she felt amazing too.

A knock at the door bought the girls out of their bonding sessions.

"Who is it?"

"It's Blaise."

Pansy quickly moved to let him in.

"Mya," he whispered as he drew her in for a hug. "Thank you," he mouthed to Pansy.

Hermione enjoyed being in the safety of her brother arms. She wanted to cry but she was afraid that it wasn't a very Slytherin thing to do so she kept her tears in.

"You'll be ok here?" he asked.

Hermione nodded "the girls have made me feel very welcome and I feel I've come out of this with actual friends."

Her words had been soft and Blaise had seen the sadness and vulnerability shinning in her eyes as she spoke to him.

"Get some sleep Mya," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Look after her girls."


	5. The Morning Whirlwind Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **AN:** It's been a whirlwind of a week, I've been dogsitting. I was attacked by a dog, scared by a flock of pheasents and almost trampled by five over excited greyhounds. I'm now on holiday for a week - yay! ~Hannah

* * *

 **The Morning Came and the Whirlwind Began**

Hermione woke up the following morning feeling refreshed and relaxed. She sat up in her bed, pushed her hair from her face and wondered where on earth that annoying tapping sound was coming from. As she stood up and walked in the direction of the bathroom, the tapping increased and looking up she realised it was an owl tapping at the window and carrying an impossibly large package.

She allowed the owl entry into the dorm and gave it several owl treats as a reward for carrying such a large parcel. She smiled at the parcel's wrapping; Slytherin green and silver of course but it was from her Mother and _oh wow_ contained her new wardrobe.

The clothes had been shrunk to fin so she took them out before enlarging them again. Some of the clothes looked so magnificent. They were clothes that she never would have worn as Hermione Granger and even now as she looked at the clothes she had her doubts.

 _Anything is possible_ she supposed. She guessed that since she had a new name it might be good to have a new image as well. She always wanted her last year at Hogwarts to go out with a bang and here was her chance. She often wanted to shed the know-it-all image she had and there had always been more to her than books and knowledge but no one had ever noticed.

Even being friends with Harry and Ron from aged eleven, they'd never seen her as more than a bossy book obsessed student and they hardly recognised that she was a girl. Staying with Bill and Fleur during the summer had shown Hermione that there were actually people out there who were willing to get to know her for more than just her surface.

She was a girl for goodness sake, even if the rest of the world didn't see her as such.

It took her longer than expected to write down what she wanted to send to Bill and Fleur. She wanted to get things right and hoped against hope that she'd still have their support once they read what had happened. She considered the two of them family and didn't want to lose that. She sent the letter off with the owl that had stayed after delivering her clothes. It was hers she'd realised after reading the note her Mother had sent. She stroked the owls light brown wings, he was truly beautiful. She named him 'Gar', simply because it fitted regardless of how random a name it seemed.

"Please can you take this letter to Bill and Fleur Weasley? Oh and wait for a response."

Gar nipped Hermione's finger affectionately and flew off out the window with the letter attached to his leg.

Hermione was looking through her new clothes selection where the other girls in her dorm finally woke up. Usually she'd be dressed by now and sitting in the common room checking over the homework of Harry and Ron but not anymore. When McGonagall had become Headmistress, she created a new rule – based off what she'd read about muggle schools – and that was that 7th years were now allowed to wear their own clothes under their school robes. It was to give them a bit of freedom and make them feel more adult. However, Hermione secretly thought it was McGonagall's was of allowing the returning seventh years to actually have a chance of being teenagers without worry.

"I see your clothes came then."

"Yeah but I don't know what to wear. I don't even know what suits me. I've never been into this stuff before."

"No time like the present."

"Yeah, didn't you say you wanted to have the best last year ever?"

Hermione nodded "will you help me?"

"Of course. Everyone knows that Slytherin girls dress the best," smirked Pansy.

With help from the girls, Hermione was transformed from not knowing what to do with her newfound appearance to ruling the school with her outfits. Pansy even created a visual chart for Hermione should she ever struggle with what to wear. It seemed very until the old Hermione to be so excited about clothes and other things but she was tired of being the wallflower. It was time the secret passions she had become known to all. She really just wanted to be a teenager in the last year that would allow her that, and really, everyone is allowed to change who they are.

"You look gorgeous," squealed Milly.

"All hail the Queen of Gorgeousness," the girls all giggled.

"Don't forget to add Sass to that statement," added Pansy.

"All hail the Queen of Sass and Gorgeousness? Bit of a mouthful isn't it?"

"Just means people won't forget it," said Pansy. "We should probably head down now or your brother will come up and bother us."

As they walked into the common room the reaction to the girl's presence was simultaneous. While other girls looked on in jealousy, the boys shifted from foot to foot and tried to hide their lust and desire. Daphne, Milly and Pansy – while stunning women – were nothing new but Hermione was something else. Below her Slytherin robes she wore heeled brown cowboy boots, purple skinny jeans and a tight fitted black tank top. Her choice in clothes were plain and subtle yet the deliciously hugged her curves and made every head turn her way.

From the group waiting for them, Blaise was the first to recover as Hermione was his sister after all. The other boys took longer to stop the drool from spilling out of their open mouths. Hermione was surprised at the reaction she got from the guys as she'd never been looked at that way before. She probably wouldn't have noticed the looks had Pansy not instructed her in what to look for before they'd descended the stairs to the common room.

The girls she could handle. Girls would always be jealous and there would always be rivalry between girls. You just had to learnt to ignore it…and know some pretty good spells.

Draco looked at Hermione with desire burning in his eyes before quickly schooling his features into a more neutral expression. It wouldn't do for Hermione to think he liked her – even if that was the case – as Hermione was downright gorgeous. He wasn't good enough for her though and doubted he'd ever be forgiven for his past sins. Still, _she looked super-hot in that outfit!_

"Mya," said Blaise as he greeted his sister. She looked happier in this skin, happier than he'd ever seen he her. It was like the weight of being Hermione Granger had been lifted from her shoulders.

Hermione leaned in close to his ear, making sure that no one else would hear.

"Do I look ok?" she asked timidly.

Blaise didn't even need to look at his sister to know why she was asking him this as he could see her hands shake nervously. He'd never seen Hermione with her guard down. Blaise realised that her transition from Granger to Zabini had been a lot harder for her to come to terms with than what she'd let on. She was still dealing with the loss of the people who raised her and the fact that she'd been cast aside by people she once thought to be her friends. Blaise was grateful that Hermione had had Bill and Fleur Weasley to lean on. He knew his Mother was looking forward to having tea with said couple – if they accepted – and getting to know more about her daughter.

"You look gorgeous Mya," he said tenderly. "Are you ready to go?"

"No," she replied honestly, "but let's go."

The others looked away at this display of sibling emotion. With the exception of Daphne, all the others were only children and had never felt the companionship that Blaise now had with Hermione. With family, the ties could be picked up so easily and could be forged even when years had been spent apart. For family always stayed where friends never would. At least that was Hermione's opinion of things.

There was something to be admired by the way Hermione held herself as they walked into the Great Hall. Deep down she knew she was still the same person and she refused to become someone else just because she'd been resorted into Slytherin. She knew the Slytherin's had changed during and after the war but she didn't want to lose sight of who she was in the mist of all this chaos.

Hermione knew, despite this that she had found a place where she belonged in Slytherin. It could be said that most Gryffindor's are brave but they certainly aren't loyal or open-minded and they're definitely more into self-preservation than most Slytherin's were. It would be nice to see the differences between both houses first hand.

The dynamics of the walk to the Great Hall were interesting to watch and observe, though it seemed that none other than Draco or Blaise had noticed yet. Without any prompt of decision, the leading pack at been created. Hermione in the middle, the girls close behind her and then both Blaise, Draco and the rest of the boys bringing up the back. They looked like a group of celebrities or a protection pack and not a group of friends walking to breakfast.

The Slytherin's were used to being stared at but this entrance took things to a whole new level. Every pair of eyes was trained on the group as they entered the hall and sat down. It was Hermione's presence that caught the most attention though the odd formation of Slytherin's waggled a few eyebrows as well.

Hermione had never liked being in the spotlight. She didn't like being watched so intently because it reminded her too much of being on the run and the fear that came with it. She did what anyone would do and tried her best to block out the stares and behave as if the attention didn't bother her. However, if you were to look under the table you would have noticed how much Hermione's hands were shaking.

Pansy struck 'distraction gold' when she asked Hermione what classes she was taking.

"Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy and Herbology," she'd said.

"You aren't taking DADA?"

"You're only taking six classes?"

Hermione smiled at the shock faces surrounding her.

"I'm not so obsessed with knowledge and being the best anymore. The war changed what was once important to me and this year I decided to only take the classes that I loved. It would be pointless taking DADA as I wouldn't learn anything."

Blaise, who had heard the silent undercurrent to her words, gave her a small smile.

"No one thinks of you as just a brain Mya."

"Oh but they have for seven years now."

No one really knew what to say after that but the silence wasn't awkward. If anything each Slytherin was thinking of what kind of person Hermione was and how she'd been shaped – just like they had – in the years that had passed. Hermione had always seemed invincible to the Slytherin's like nothing could hurt her but they saw now that that was wrong. Each piece of new information they learnt about Hermione made them more determined to win her friendship.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was well aware that he was in the foreground for seeing Hermione as just a big brain and taunting her for it. Under Blaise's questioning stare he felt more vulnerable than ever and didn't quite know how to act.

This new found popularity was unnerving and Hermione didn't know how to act or where to put herself. Breakfast might have gone well but classes were about to begin and she knew things wouldn't be plain sailing all day. Blaise, Draco and Adrian wanted to be in all Hermione's classes because they didn't trust other people's behaviours. However, fate was not so kind and there was at least one class that Hermione had without the protection of the Slytherin's: Herbology, a class made up of Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and a whole load of Gryffindork's. Unfortunately, that included Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Hermione enjoyed Herbology almost as much as Neville and he was always kind enough to talk her through plants that she didn't know much about. Over the years as Hermione had helped Neville with Potions, Neville had helped Hermione with Herbology. They'd become close friends. Not even Harry or Ron knew the extent of her friendship with Neville but then they'd never asked.

"Oh look it's the traitor," said Ron.

Not responding to the insult, Hermione sat on a table by herself and waited for the class to begin.

"How does it feel to have no friends? Oh wait, you never had any friends," said Ron.

Lavender and Pavarti strolled in making a beeline for Hermione's table.

"Can we sit here?" asked Lavender.

"S-sure."

Hermione had to calm her nerves as her two former housemates sat on either side of her. They had smiles on their faces but you could never be too sure with Gryffindor's.

"You look gorgeous Hermione. We'd know it was you even without the big announcement. Where did you get those boots?"

"I bought them in the summer. They're from a muggle shop."

"What are you doing talking to the traitor?" sneered Ginny.

"Oh get over yourself," said Lavender.

"What? It's not like she belongs here. Changing your image to fit in will never work, you'll still be ugly. You're a disgrace to the Zabini name, that is if you really are a Zabini…you really shouldn't be lying just to get attention Hermione."

"Pipe down Ginny. Hermione more gorgeous than you'll ever be and she always has been. Hermione's a wonderful person inside and out whereas you…well, you're neither."

"How dare you!"

"Yes, we dare," said Neville joining the fray. "Give it a rest Ginny. You guys are supposed to be her friends. Something life changing has happened to Hermione and instead of supporting her you're all against her. It's like the war changed nothing."

Hermione wasn't used to other people fighting her battles. More than once she'd tried to say something but had been cut off by another friend coming to her rescue. It seemed that she did have friend's in Gryffindor, ones she never realised she had. The teacher had come in during the flight of words and was beginning to look quite flustered.

"Can we have a bit more work and a bit less talking please," they said.

"There is a difference between changing and trying to become someone you're not," said Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ginny thoughtfully and then smirked as an idea came to mind.

"Hey Ginny, have you ever thought about being a duck?"

"What are you talking about? Trying to be a freak like Loony?"

"Real friend material right here," muttered Pavarti.

"Poor Ginny, I forgot there is nothing but air inside your head. You never realised the things you accused me of were things you yourself were guilty of."

"What are you talking about?"

"Weren't you warned about not attacking me? I would have thought you'd have learnt your lesson but then you always were quite slow."

Hermione raised her wand before anyone realised she had it out and whispered the words _'deformis anaticula'_ as she flicked her wand in an upwards motion. The transformation was instant. Ginny transformed into a half human/half duck creature with mangy black feathers and pus leaking from several parts of her body.

"I guess that's what a _real_ ugly duckling looks like. That worked better than expected. Look around Ginny, this is all the attention you're getting. Why don't you take a bow? You've certainly earnt it."

The news that Ginny had been hexed travelled through the school quickly.

 _I feel no remorse_ thought Hermione.

She was a Slytherin now and maybe she could get used to the labels that came with it.

It was amazing how the change of a name could affect you. Nobody liked change but you either adapted or died. Hermione Granger was nothing more than a walking encyclopaedia. No one had ever seen past that – with the exception of Victor Krum. Hermione Zabini was so much more than a walking encyclopaedia and her name had granted her a new lease of life. Technically speaking nothing had changed, the side people were seeing now had always been within Hermione she'd just never shown it in the Wizarding World. She felt deep down that she should be annoyed that it had taken people so long to realise who she really was but frankly she shouldn't care. She didn't care. School could be cruel and could any of them really say they had a normal life?

* * *

Poor Ginny Weasley though, she really didn't understand what a threat meant. Being the only girl within six brothers, she'd fought hard to stand out from the rest and it was a talent that she'd used frequently once she got to Hogwarts. She was used to being doted upon by others and was used to being popular and attractive. Ginny had never thought of Hermione as a threat when she'd been a Granger. Who would want a bossy bookworm as a girlfriend anyway? As Hermione Zabini however, Ginny felt she had to assert her presence more.

Ginny wanted Harry Potter and she'd got him. Harry and her brothers were so easy to manipulate. However, Hermione had now stolen something else from Ginny: Draco Malfoy. Ginny had always had a crush on the young Malfoy. She always flirted with him and went out of her way to be helpful towards him but his only interest had been tormenting Hermione and now protecting her.

Ginny didn't know why Draco would pick a once mudblood now whore over her when she was far superior.

Ginny's real problem was that she wanted to be the centre of attention all the time and Draco Malfoy…well she couldn't understand how a boy couldn't be interested in her. She thought of herself as the reincarnation of Lily Potter. They looked so alike they could be twins, so that automatically made her think she was heads and shoulders above the rest.

* * *

"Did you hear what Hermione did?" asked Pansy as she came up behind Blaise and Draco.

"No, what?"

"I don't think Draco's threat worked very well. Either that or Ginny doesn't have two brain cells to rub together."

"What do you mean?"

"She verbally attacked Hermione in Herbology. She was basically just reusing old stuff. Saying Hermione was ugly and called her a traitor etc."

"What?"

"Calm down Blaise and before you go off half-cooked, don't."

"What happened?" asked Draco who was clenching his knuckles so tight they'd turned white.

"She hexed her. Pretty good as well, I've never heard the spell before and I think she might have invented it. It turned Ginny into an ugly duckling."

The boys chortled, imagining what that looked like in their heads though neither forgot the anger they felt.

* * *

 **The Great Hall – Dinner**

"She seems to be adapting well doesn't she," said Minerva.

"Yes. I knew she was made of strong stuff though I can't help but still worry for her."

"Whatever do you mean Poppy?"

"Well neither Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley or Miss Weasley took the news well. From what I hear they weren't on speaking terms before school started and now their friendship is non-existent. They aren't behaving like the young adults they are."

"Completely foolish. What a nerve they have. After everything that's happened, to just toss seven years of friendship to the side like that. They'll regret it in the long run," said Minerva.

She had and always would see Hermione as her favourite student no matter what had happened.

"Hermione over here."

"No Hermione come here, we have a space for you."

"Hermione!"

 _Wow, people are really crazy. I feel like I'm in an American Teen Movie._

"Look, all of you shut up! She's going to sit with us, her friends," said Pansy.

"Thanks."

"So we heard what happened with Weaselette."

Hermione glared at her brother. She knew Pansy had told him what had happened but that didn't give him permission to go all protective big brother on her.

"Well if you heard then you don't need me to tell you anything more."

"Oh come on Mya, she attacked you again even though she'd been warned not to."

"If you stop your big brother act for a moment you'll notice that I fought back."

"You can't judge me for being concerned. What if she'd hurt you like last time?"

Hermione was angry now. Angry that Blaise had made such a scene of things and angry that he didn't think she could take care of herself. She knew how to survive and she knew how to fight.

"So what if she had Blaise? You can't fight all my battles. I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself and it's not like I haven't been hurt worse before."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means. It's not like I hide my scars; I wear them with pride. I survived and they remind me of that every day. I may be a Zabini now but for years I was a muggleborn and I have that reminder etched into the skin of my arm. It reminds me every day that I am strong, that I can fight and that I can survive. Don't go mistaking me for some damsel in distress because I can assure you I'm not one."

Hermione turned from her brother, her chest heaving and her hands shaking with barely concealed emotion.

"Uh Missy Hermy?"

Hermione turned to look behind her at the Hogwarts Elf that stood waiting for her. It was rare to see a Hogwarts Elf out so openly. They usually kept to themselves or the kitchens.

"We is finding some for you," the Elf said and handed something to her before disappearing.

"What was that about?" asked Adrian.

"Sometimes you just get bored of butterbeer."

She smiled and opened the can she'd been given. The sound of the fizz bought make many childhood memories. She drank greedily from the can and moaned when the flavour met her tongue.

"Urh, Hermione?"

She looked up and saw the various shocked, perplexed and confused expressions on her friend's faces.

"What are you drinking?"

"Is it safe?"

She laughed loudly.

"Please, it's just Cherryade."

She winked as she spoke and downed the rest of the drink in two gulps.


	6. Popularity is Scary, Watch Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **AN:** Two chapters in one day! I am feeling generous - or perhaps I'm just excited for my weeks holiday. Enjoy ~Hannah

* * *

 **Popularity Is Scary – Watch Out for False Friends…**

Hermione could easily be recognised in between classes from the cans of Cherryade she carried with her. It had always been a weakness she carried over from the muggle world and had strangely been one of the only fizzy drinks her dentist parents had allowed her to drink without complaint. It might seem bizarre for her to become attached to it now but really Hogwarts needed to expand what it had. She didn't see the harm in introducing this delicious drink to those around her. She used to drink it like a dirty little secret in the Hogwarts kitchens but why hide anymore? It was about time some muggle aspects made their way into the Wizarding World.

She could hear the giggling behind her and wished it would stop. She could handle the staring by now and the whispering was just an annoying sound but the giggling…the giggling Hermione couldn't stand.

"Would you two stop giggling and stalking me!"

That shut her stalkers up momentarily. They looked slightly put out by her outburst. _Sharing a dorm with them for six years had not made her tolerance levels any higher when it came to the laughter of Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil._

"We just wanted to hang out with you."

"Yeah come sit with us and tell us all about the hot boys in Slytherin."

"You never wanted to be my friend before."

"You were boring before," said Lavender.

"Now you're hot," added Pavarti.

Hermione frowned, "so before you were embarrassed to be seen with me but now that I have what you're after you want to be friends?"

"Ok you make it sound bad when you say it like that. I would like a fresh start at being friends with you but not just because of your changes. I wanted to say thank you for saving me in the battle of Hogwarts," said Lavender. "Plus Blaise is your brother and he's really hot. So is Draco and you could introduce us…"

"Why?"

"It's not like you have a chance. You may now be beautiful but you're still the same old Granger," said Pavarti. "I'd love to sink my teeth into Draco. Don't think you're in his league because you never will be!"

"Pavarti!" Lavender stood with her mouth over, shocked at her friend's behaviour.

"Showing your true colours at last Patil?"

"I'm really sorry Hermione, I did really just want to be your friend," said Lavender as she pulled Pavarti away before she caused any more damage.

* * *

The boys were lounging around on the sofas while the girls were gossiping at their feet when the door to the common room banged open.

"Uh oh," muttered Daphne.

Seething, was the only word to describe how Hermione was feeling. _How dare Pavarti say those things!_ Hermione didn't fault Lavender, she had been obsessive when it came to Ron but was otherwise harmless and seemed genuine in her hope to be friends. Pavarti however had a vindictive streak in her, one that had been hidden till now.

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Daphne.

"Un-fucking-believable."

She turned on the group, her eyes blazing with fury, "tell me, if you wanted to be friends with someone how would you do it?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"Why would I want to be friends with someone just because they've decided I'm no longer boring!"

"Who said that?"

"Why would I want to be friends with someone who implied that I could never get Dra—", she paused mid-sentence and blushed. "That I couldn't get a man regardless of how I looked."

"Hermione."

"Pavarti Patil what a joke! I should have just hexed her. Why does everyone assume that the only way to insult me is to call me out on my looks or personality?"

"Mya please."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Blaise!"

Hermione staged a dramatic exit through the common room and up the stairs to her dorm. She was closely followed by Pansy and Millie. Only Daphne remained to offer an explanation to the boys.

"Care to explain what all that was?" asked Blaise.

Daphne sighed, _sometimes boys were really stupid._

"Hermione's trying to shed everything that people remember her for. We all know that's not necessarily healthy but it's something she needs to do. She'd insecure and being around Potter and Weasel so long didn't do her any favours. She used to hide behind her books and intelligence. Hermione as you see her now was always here before people just refused to see her. Remember when she set those birds on Weasel or punched Draco? That is the Hermione we're seeing now. The Hermione that isn't fighting for her life."

Daphne paused for breath and to gaze at those hanging off her every word.

"My guess is Pavarti called on Hermione's insecurities," she glanced briefly at Draco before she continued speaking, "She probably told Hermione that no guy would ever want her despite her new looks."

"Why would she believe that?" asked Adrian.

Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Please! Between previous comments made by us, Potter only having eyes for Weaselette, the Weasel's jealous getting in the way and the idiots that are Victor Krum and Cormac McLaggen, you can't blame her for how she things."

"She's scared," said Draco.

"She has reason to be."

"Go help Mya Daphne."

When Daphne arrived in the dorm it appeared that Pansy and Millie were teaching Hermione about fashion and make-up but more importantly how to appear confident and hard edged when you weren't feeling it on the inside.

Hermione was slowly getting it – emphasis on slowly – she wasn't a Gryffindor anymore and needed to stop wearing her heart on her sleeve. She was thankful for the girls help. She felt safe under their wings and enjoyed having actual friends. With their teachings she'd get better and the next time she was confronted by someone like Pavarti, she'd be the one to come out on top.

* * *

Down in the common room Draco was thinking about what had been said. _Had she been about to say his name? No it must have been someone else._ Draco wouldn't get his hopes up for something that would never happen.

Blaise looked over to see his friend staring off into space with conflicting emotions splattered across his face. He worried for Draco as much as he worried about Hermione. He needed to keep close watch on his friend.

Hermione returned to the common room later that evening with no anger left in her body. Her clothes however, left the boys struggling to contain themselves. Hermione had a natural talent of being totally innocent to flirty and frisky without even realising it. It was driving the male population of Hogwarts mad and had been doing so even before her looks changed.

She was wearing a small white tank top with small pink sleep shorts and light brown uggs. The other girls had followed her over to the boys and were also in various stages of undress.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a girl in pyjamas before?"

The boys shifted around her. Only Blaise was unaffected but was amused as she tortured those around her. He was quickly learning that his sister was a real firecracker.

It was fast being noticed that Hermione was more comfortable in the Slytherin common room than anywhere else, though she could hold her own if needed. If she came across Potter or the Weasels the confrontation was usually punctuated with an awkward moment or word before they each went their separate ways.

Hermione's fashion got better after that day in the common room and people began asking her where she got her clothes. When Hermione had first met her real Mother she talked about not wanting to forget her muggle past and when the clothes arrived it seemed her Mother had taken those words to heart and added muggle clothes to the wizard ones. It was nice that she could continue to be both muggle and magical. Her family wasn't like the other Pureblood supremists. The Zabini's had stayed neutral during the war.

The only one of their group that Hermione felt uneasy around was Draco – surprise surprise – it wasn't anything to do with who he was or who his family was. Hermione was big on championing the past remaining where it should but she'd be a fool to ignore the crush she'd held for Draco since the middle of fifth year. She supposed it was hard for him. Not just having to adapt to a new way of life but coming back and finding out that Hermione Granger was no more and a Zabini now stood in her place. _Forgive and forget_ she tried to do but he seemed to keep pulling her back to the past.

As the weeks went by Hermione became more frustrated by Draco's behaviour, or lack thereof.

"Why don't you talk to me?" she asked.

"I do."

"No you don't, never when we're alone anyhow. You only talk when others are around and even then you're mostly quiet."

"Maybe I don't want to talk, people can change."

"Draco, please look at me."

"Why do you want me to talk to you?"

"I want to move past this and be friends."

"You may have a different face and a different identity but we're still the same people. Why do you care so much?"

"Why do you not?"

"What is your problem? You find yourself a new family and a new look and suddenly demand that everyone talks to you?"

She whimpered and took a step back. Realising how angry Draco had become she struggled to know what to do next. Things hadn't gone as she'd planned and she'd come to realise that an angry Draco was a scary one.

"What do you want from me?" he shouted.

"Nothing," she replied in a small voice.

"Friendship?"

Hermione couldn't find her voice to respond.

"You deserve more," he whispered before disappearing down the corridor and leaving a hurt and tearful Hermione behind.

Pansy came up behind her. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione leaned into the comforting embrace.

"It's alright Hermione," said Pansy, "he's just angry with himself. Don't take anything he says to heart."

Pansy turned Hermione around so she could wipe the tears that fell from Hermione's eyes. Hermione didn't know how she managed before when she didn't have a strong female friend by her side but she knew she sure as hell wasn't going to do anything to lose it.


	7. Why Do Ex Partners Always Try And

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I just like writing about it.

 **AN:** Back from holiday now, back at work - boo - updates will continue to be regular I hope ~Hannah

* * *

 **Why Do Ex Partners Always Try to Push Back into Your Life?**

Victor Krum strutted around thinking he was god's gift to women. He had girls falling at his feet just begging him for a date or two. He had his pick of women and really it was expected of him to have several scandals attached to his name. _Any publicity was good publicity_ he thought.

There was however, still the one that got away. Hermione Granger had been the unusual girl he'd set his sights on during the Triwizard Tournament. Never had a girl made him work so hard for his attentions and he'd hoped to get something for all his troubles but he had been sorely disappointed. Every attempt had been foiled by certain Slytherin girls and he hadn't heard from Hermione since.

Fortunately, the Daily Prophet was great with reporting gossip and Hermione's transformation into a Zabini was front page news. Naturally Victor recognised how attractive Hermione had become in her transformation and thus felt he deserved another go at attracting her attention. With that in mind he headed towards Hogsmead with his goal in sight and his determination set.

* * *

The girls were lounging around in their room, wondering what to wear for tomorrows Hogsmead trip. They'd been giggling for a while over the recent gossip circulating the school. Luna Lovegood had discovered the insults that Ginny had been spreading around the school and confronted her. There had been a massive argument between them and the divide between the girls of the school had worsened. Now you were either on the side of Ginny - _girlfriend of Harry Potter, Bitch of Hogwarts and titled 'more rides than a broomstick Weasley_ – or on Hermione's side – _'_ _muggle discovers real family, hot to trot check, goddess with a golden heart_.

Hermione hadn't had her fair share of male suitors; there had been Victor Krum – which still gave her nightmares –, the ghastly Cormac and then the disappointment of Ronald. The war had started up before she could pursue anything seriously. She was, as they say, still a little _'innocent'_. She'd read all the relevant books of course but they weren't the same as actually having the experience.

* * *

Victor Krum was in Hogsmead looking every bit the stuck up wizard he was. The students would start arriving soon and he had no worries about Hermione being with company. He'd get her alone if he wanted.

It was still warm enough not to have to cover up with lots of clothes. Hermione had chosen to wear her staple cowboy boots, black leggings, a plain maroon skater dress and a navy cardigan. Combined with the confidence she was learning she had, her whole image came across as an effortless charm. Hermione's style had never been too loud or demanding.

Blaise was on high alert. He'd heard rumours of Victor Krum's appearance in Hogsmead. He'd learnt snippets of what had happened from a very angry set of Slytherin girls when the incident had happened ad a very worried Hermione only recently. He currently stood before Draco, Adrian, Marcus and Gregory at looked every bit the stern general as he barked orders at his friends. They knew not why it was important to keep Krum away from Hermione but knew it must be something BIG to garner this level of response from Blaise.

The girls knew who was in town as well – though only Daphne and Pansy knew the real reason why it was essential to keep Krum away from Hermione. They hadn't told Hermione of the rumours because they didn't want to upset or scare her.

Ronald had been a pompous arse to Hermione. When Victor Krum had first appeared on the scene, Ronald had behaved like a besotted fan. So jealous of Hermione's infatuation with him and the fact that Krum had ignored Ron had hurt the Weasel's pride. Ronald's behaviour towards Hermione that year had just pushed her further into the arms of Krum.

As the students began walking towards Hogsmead, Hermione was lost in thought as she still hadn't heard back from Bill and Fleur. Her insecurities were beginning to make her think they had rejected her new status. With all the stuff being said at Hogwarts, Hermione was beginning to find it difficult to know who to trust and who to avoid. She now understood why Slytherin's were so untrusting and into self-preservation. They had to be! Hermione was slowly learning the ways of a Slytherin. It was more complicated than she'd imagined but she was learning. She was also being educated about Pureblood society which just added to her struggles. She really was struggling here and felt lost in a sea of things she didn't understand.

Hermione hadn't spoken to Draco since their mini argument. Pansy tried to soothe her fears but Hermione was still feeling unsure about everything. Draco was – and always had been – a conundrum. On one side he seemed to have accepted Hermione's new heritage but on the other side he hadn't.

Hogsmead looked much better than it did before the war. The result of the war had left it rather damaged and it had since been rebuilt by volunteers. It now looked better than it had before. The group had a leisurely walk around the town and much merriment was had as they stocking up on things they'd run out of.

Hermione wanted to go to the pet store as Crockshanks had perished during the war but the others were reluctant due to feeling cold. Entering the Three Broomsticks with her friends, she vowed to return to the pet store at a later date. The group managed to get a nice big table and the girls happily tucked themselves into the middle of all the boys.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Blaise.

"Sorry?"

"What were you thinking about?" asked Blaise.

"Lots of things."

"Tell me what's worrying you Mya," he said.

Hermione sighed as it seemed that nothing got past her brother.

"Rejection."

That word alone wasn't enough to show why she was feeling that way. Blaise waited patiently for his sister to elaborate further.

"Rejection from Bill and Fleur, not knowing whose being fake or not when they talk to me and knowing that Draco doesn't like me. Then Slytherin confuses me, I don't understand the pureblood society and I know you lot are hiding something from me."

"That's a lot of worry."

Daphne's jab in the ribs bought Hermione's attention back into main focus.

 _Great! Ronald Weasley is heading this way, well this day seemed to be taking a downhill nosedive!_

"I think I'll go to the pet store now," Hermione said and she left before anyone could stop her.

Hermione was in for a treat when she walked into the Pet Store. They had just had a new litter of half-kneazle kittens in. She bent down to look at the kittens when a black on with a white tail and white socks untangled itself from the others and padded over.

'Meow.'

The kitten nudged her hand moving Hermione to pet the little fellow.

Hermione was sold on the kitten, she wanted it. It would be good to have a familiar again. She decided to name the kitten 'Socks' – and it seemed to approve of the name she had chosen – so she took it to the counter to buy. After sending her other purchases back to Hogwarts (she didn't want to walk around with awkward shaped kitten accessories) she stepped from the shop with Socks in her hands. She wasn't expecting to find the before stood before her and she felt her fear rise up without warning. Socks struggled in her arms and tried to protect her new Mistress but it was too late and as Socks was dropped to the ground, Hermione was whisked away.

* * *

Back at The Three Broomsticks, Blaise was worrying about Hermione's absence and was now having to put up with the Weasel.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Do you know who is in town?"

"Oh I don't know…your lover?" asked Pansy sarcastically.

Ron reddened, "Victor Krum actually."

Blaise had stiffened at the mere mention of that scumbag's name, a reaction Ron was intent on exploiting.

"Ooo struck a nerve did I?"

"You don't know anything," said Adrian.

"Did you know Krum and Granger used to have a thing? I heard he wants to start it up again."

Ronald laughed creepily like he was trying to channel a great villain.

"Have you seen Granger recently…"

Both Daphne and Blaise paled.

"Shit."

"We need to find her now."

"Why?" asked Greg, "I thought Krum was a decent bloke."

"He's far from that," replied Daphne.

"I won't allow her to go through this again."

"I'll get—"

"No Draco, don't. I need you here. Greg run back to Hogwarts and get McGonagall. Everyone else, wands out and follow me."

The group darted from the pub looking every inch the fearsome Slytherin's that they were.

* * *

"I haven't seen you in so long Hermy, why don't you write to me?"

She didn't know if he expected an answer but it didn't really matter much as she was too scared to answer.

"I taught you how to be a girl and yet you still deny me."

He was so close to her face and his breath lay across her ear making her body want to jump in revulsion.

"Why Hermy, why?"

In his anger he flung Hermione away from him. She flew across the room at an alarming speed and tried not to cry out as her body impacted against the floor. She tried to take in her surroundings but really there wasn't much to tell her where she was.

"You are no longer with the Weasel. You are unattached, single and with no one to love you, you will date me? You will be my girlfriend and my everlasting light. You must Hermione, you must."

She could feel as his words changed from normal to desperate and his touch upon her skin went from a gentle caress to a painful squeeze.

Hermione could only hope that her friend's found her in time for Krum had taken her wand and she was crippled by fear. She knew this situation had the ability to become worse than her night at Malfoy Manor and that thought alone was enough to silence her.

* * *

The search for Hermione had become wide spread and now the teachers had become involved. Only a select few people knew of the real dangers of Krum having taken Hermione. Those not in the know had just been informed that an 'unhinged character' had kidnapped a student. The majority of students were sent back to school however, a few of the returning seventh years had stayed.

 _'_ _Meow.'_

"Draco, what was that noise?"

 _'_ _Meow!'_

"Isn't that the kitten the Pet Store owner said Hermione had bought?"

"Yeah I think so."

 _'_ _Meoow!'_

"I think it wants us to follow it," said Pansy.

"Don't be stupid," replied Draco.

Krum had probably apparated away and following a kitten was not going to help matters.

"Shut up Draco."

Pansy was already intent on following the little kitten leaving Draco with no other option than to follow after them.

How lucky they were to have followed the little kitten for it lead them right to Hermione and her captor. She looked terrified and she was clearly harmed but Draco couldn't see any blood.

Krum seemed to have become very unhinged and was ranting and raving before Hermione. They heard bits of what he was saying but not enough for it to make any sense. It was easy to stun and bind him – as the duo were both concealed behind building structures and managed to catch Krum unawares.

Pansy reached Hermione's side first with Draco securing Krum and shooting off red sparks to alert the Aurors before joining her.

Hermione can you hear me?" asked Pansy.

"It hurts."

"Where?"

"My wrist and my ribs. I should have fought harder but I was so scared," replied Hermione.

She allowed Pansy to check her out. Pansy found three broken ribs and a fractured wrist. She tried to imagine what had happened but couldn't from the own fear and worry she carried for her friend.

The two Slytherin's waited patiently for help to arrive. Pansy had taken Hermione's head in her lap and was softly stroking her hair while Draco sat beside her holding her undamaged hand and wrist. His eyes never once left the struggling form of Krum and as they waited for help to arrive Draco vowed upon his magic that he would help Hermione through this ordeal.


	8. Give Me The Strength to Carry On

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to live in the world of it.

 **AN:** 2 chapters in one day, clearly I'm feeling generous ~Hannah

* * *

 **Give Me the Strength to Carry On**

The incident between Krum and Hermione had been kept a secret by McGonagall and other staff members. Of course most of the school knew that Hermione had been taken from Hogsmead but they didn't know the finer details. Hermione had suffered enough and rightly so the teachers didn't want her to be humiliated further or hurt by the gossiping of school peers.

Physically Hermione recovered quickly as it was easy for Madame Pomfrey to fix up her external tears. Emotionally her healing was much slower but Hermione wasn't a stranger to emotional suffering and she was determined to get through things. She put on a confident front and blocked out all the negativity but she didn't feel so happy on the inside. She was still a little scared even though she knew she shouldn't. Krum had been detained at the Ministry and the Zabini family had launched a full scale investigation into what had happened. Hermione needed to work through her fear and become more confident in herself.

Despite the fact that her peers didn't quite know what had happened, it didn't stop the rumours from spreading. The main antagonists in charge of the 'rumour mill' were of course Pavarti and Ginny. Hermione summarized that she must have been something really disgusting in a former life to warrant such unkind behaviour now. While Ginny went for the more obvious approach, Pavarti went for more of a side swipe approach because it helped keep her off the radar.

As usual it was Herbology that caused most of the problems being that Hermione was the only Slytherin to attend the class. Hermione was beginning to think that it would be a good idea to ask McGonagall if she could switch to private lessons just to avoid the insults she received during this class. She always sat next to Neville in this class – he was the only Gryffindor to remain friends with her- though Lavender seems to be offering friendship as well. Neville didn't agree with Harry or Ron's treatment of Hermione. He'd been through a lot and knew that Hermione didn't deserve what she was getting either.

"Where have you been Granger?" asked Ginny.

"Krum probably had her tied up, never took you for a bondage girl," said Pavarti.

"As if Krum would want someone as cold and prudish as Granger."

Hermione took several deep breaths and clenched her fists in an attempt to control her anger.

"Honestly I'd be surprised if anyone wanted to kidnap her she's not exactly marriage material," said Ginny with a sneer upon her face. "Besides all that stuff with Krum is false. Granger's just trying to get attention."

"She was probably begging him to take her back."

"That's enough," said Lavender.

"No one asked you Brown!"

Hermione tried to get Professor Sprout's direction, willing her to get involved if things took a turn for the worse. Hermione could understand why she hadn't yet interfered. Tensions were high enough with this returning year group, they were adults in the eyes of the law and though the war may have shaped them, they deserved to try and sort things out before a teacher became involved.

"Siding with the enemy now Lavender? You'll regret it."

Turning her back on her one-time friend, Lavender walked from the room. She didn't share the same opinion as Hermione and if their teacher wouldn't help with the situation then she would find someone who would.

"Have you seen what she wears? There is no way she picks out her own clothes because she has no taste. She looks like a trollop in whatever she wears anyway."

"Poor Blaise! Imagine having _that_ as a sister. I think I'd kill myself wouldn't you?"

"Hey Granger, what do your muggle parents think of your new look? Oh wait, they're dead. Probably took one look at you and kicked the bucket!"

Hermione felt her anger reach a whole new level, how did Pavarti know her muggle parents were dead?

"She's so pathetic look at her, she can hardly control her emotions."

Those people who actually had a few working brain cells knew what was coming if Hermione were to lose control of herself.

"Awh did Krum _overwork_ you."

"Krum wouldn't go near a whore like that," said Ron.

Lavender had returned to the classroom and slipped in silently with Blaise in tow.

"You guys make me sick," said Neville. "I can't believe I spent so long thinking you were my friends!"

"Sticking up for the whore Neville. What, are you hoping she'll pick you next?"

"I wouldn't bet on it mate. She's dead on the inside. She's not even worthy of the beggars off the street," said Ron.

As usual the only one not to open his mouth was Harry and Hermione was so disappointed by how far her friend had fallen. The man who fought to keep everything seemed to have disappeared and in his place was this submissive quiet mouse. You'd think he'd be the first to open his mouth and shout obscenities but perhaps the Weasley's really did have him under their thumbs. At least with them he had some sense of family. Family is all he's ever wanted anyway.

Hermione's fists were curled in an attempt to quell her anger but it wasn't working well. These people, these ridiculous narrow-minded people were the reason there was so much bad in the world. It's like when something new is found and people automatically shy away from it because it's new and unknown. When people are scared or insecure they resort to violence and belittling in an attempt to protect themselves from harm. The fact that their actions hurt others is of no consequence to them.

"Awh look, she can't even control her anger. Look how much she's shaking."

Both Ginny and Pavarti seemed to have teamed up in this tirade against Hermione but no one knew what their own intentions were.

"It's pathetic. At least Hermione Granger knew her place. This bitch doesn't realise that getting a new face means nothing. You can't change who you are Granger."

"No man wants a girl whose head is always stuck in a book! There are some things in life you can't learn from a page not that _you'd_ know that."

Hermione was a strong witch but she'd never been good with tears and they always seemed to fall before she could stop them. She tried to keep them in though because she didn't need them to know how much hurt she was feeling.

"I heard your _Mother_ bought all your new clothes. What? Couldn't she bear to look at you in your disgusting muggle rags?"

"No one would want to look at that! I'm glad I got out when I did. She probably would have tricked me into something and I'd be stuck with her for life. Could you imagine how terrible my life would be if I married Granger?"

Blaise found it hard to watch on as his sister was falling apart but a silent touch from Lavender prevented him from moving. Neville was doing his best to dissolve the situation and if he failed Blaise hoped the teacher would step in.

"Would you stop insulting Hermione! You two are nothing but bullies and I'm surprised I didn't realise how horrible you two are before. You're acting like jealous children. Pavarti you're jealous because you're used to being the most popular girl in school and Ginny you're jealous because Hermione has everything you want to have. Can you both just grow up."

"No one asked you Neville."

"You're so quick to praise the boy-who-lived but open your eyes. Neither he nor your brother would have lasted long if not for Hermione. We owe her an awful lot. The way you are behaving just shows what small minded people you are. You are vindictive, manipulative, spiteful people and I hope you regret your actions or your lives are going to be sad and pathetic for ever."

It seemed that both Ginny and Pavarti were momentarily shocked and looked at Neville with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. When Neville looked towards Hermione she smiled at him.

"What was that?" demanded Ron.

People looked confused.

"What was what?" asked Harry, finally finding his voice.

"That smile. Why did she smile at you Neville? What's going on?"

"Oh my God."

"What."

"She's sleeping with Neville, the whore! That's why he's standing up for her she corrupted him. Ew, that means no one is safe. What the fuck do you want Granger?"

Neville opened his mouth to retaliated but Hermione stopped him.

Hermione took a deep cleansing breath as she faced her verbal attackers.

"You're both pathetic and it's really sad. I could rant on about how stupid you are but I don't want to waste my time. Carry on insulting me if it makes you feel better. As Neville said it only shows what kind of person you are. It makes you weak. I really don't give a shit what others say about me because I know it's all lies. Popularity and looks fade over time, remember that when you're wondering how your life went so wrong."

* * *

The Black Lake was a good spot for thinking things through. Hermione sat off the way, unnoticed by the majority. She was thinking of recent events and past actions. The spells she'd been using recently were all of her own creation. She'd found that by using Latin or Italian to word her spells they had become more powerful. Most of them she'd made up while they'd been on the run. The worst ones were mostly to protect her and help in attacks while the good and light-hearted fun ones were for future use in case she survived the war.

It was very peaceful sitting by the lake. The afternoon wind blew across the lake and made everything dance around. Hermione had felt no remorse for the people she once called friends. She felt like she was stuck at a crossroads and was unsure of which way to turn. It wasn't that she hated being out of control but that she hated feeling so lost. Her thoughts of being lost turned into thoughts of _what_ she had lost and that sent her into a spiral of thoughts. She had a family again, something she didn't think she'd have a chance to experience once more.

As much as she loved her muggle parents she could see the differences between being a witch to muggle parents and being a witch to pureblood parents. They didn't plaster fake smiles on their faces when she did something magical. They didn't look at her like she should have been there or like they had nothing in common. She was sure the Granger's had loved her truly but there was always a level of judgement in their eyes. She knew she hadn't belonged to them and on some level they had feared her.

Thinking of parents made her think of her new family. Her Mother seemed a wonderfully honest person. When they'd shared that emotional hug in the Hospital Wing, Hermione had felt like she'd come home and had been surprised by the instant love she had felt. She'd been writing to her Mother since that day and was surprised by how alike they were. She wished she hadn't taken up the offer to return to school so she could spend more time learning about her Family. She wondered about her Father however, as no one had mentioned him nor wanted to talk about him. Hermione knew it was cliché to think it but if her Father died in the same raid she went missing in then there was a chance that he wasn't dead at all. Wasn't there a chance he was just misplaced like she had been?

"How long have you been sitting here alone?"

She jumped at the deep masculine voice that penetrated her solitude. She turned slightly to meet the cool grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"A while. I just needed some time to think."

"It's getting cold. You should come back inside."

"I appreciate your concern but I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," whispered Draco.

"For what?"

"Everything. I'm sorry for the person I was. I'm sorry for the insults I hurled at you and for the pain I caused. I'm sorry for my beliefs, my social standings and my family. I know this probably sounds like a broken record when I say I was bought up to believe things a certain way but I was. If I ever once deviated from my Father's opinions or challenged him in any way…the results weren't pretty. If you think for a minute however, that I still believed all those in those things after I first laid eyes on you you'd be wrong. Hermione you challenged everything I'd been lead to believe and I was forced to view things in a different light."

"You say all of this but you still insulted me for years."

"I know and I'm sorry. We Slytherin's suffered in the war also. Do you think I wanted to follow in my Father's footsteps and become a Death Eater? Of course not but we were all being watched. One wrong move and a beating from my Father would be the least of my worries. I'd put myself on the line when I'd asked Potter to be my friend and he just shoved it back in my face. I was hoping he'd understand what I was saying but he just assumed I was being rude. I got reprimanded for that rebellion when I was home for Christmas."

Suddenly Hermione found herself viewing Draco in a different light. He was right, she'd never thought of the young Slytherin generation as being victims.

"I never wanted to be a Death Eater and my Mother didn't want it either. My Father still believed in blood purity but even he was beginning to realise what a mistake it was to follow Voldemort but we were in too deep and couldn't get out. I was so grateful when Snape killed Dumbledore and even more so when I found out it was set up. I was never going to kill Dumbledore I was just trying to drag out the mission as long as possible. I'd been forced into accepting it because they'd put Mother's life on the line. I couldn't afford to lose her."

"Draco it's—"

"No, don't tell me it's ok. It was never ok. When they bought you into Malfoy Manor I thought of a thousand ways to get you out. I didn't want you to get hurt. You were so brave and pure and you deserved so much from life. Instead I had to stand there and watch as you bared your life to my deranged Aunt. When my Aunt left you there bleeding on the floor I wanted to cradle you in my arms and make all the pain go away but Father forbid my actions. It wasn't the first time I'd been crucio'd for feeling things that I shouldn't. When my Mother came with the news that you'd escaped I was so relieved. I hoped and prayed that you were alright."

When Draco had first found her next to the lake she never expected the conversation would take a turn like this. Part of her wanted to stop him from speaking but another part of her realised how long this had been building. It was good for Draco to let it all out.

"Then I saw you again at the Battle of Hogwarts. I followed you into the Room of Requirement because I wanted to make sure you were alright. It was so obvious that you were with the Weasel and didn't need my protection but I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't believe it when my Father forced me to join Voldemort's side again. I never counted on my Mother having a plan. She gave herself willingly to the Ministry. She showed them all her memories and requested a divorce from the madman that was my Father. As you know Father ended up getting kissed. The day after it happened I remember coming back to the Manor and feeling happy for the first time in my life."

Hermione watched as Draco paused for breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"My Mother had a smile on her face for the first time in years. That day my Mother showed power I never knew she had. She'd moved all the furniture we owned into a storing facility and with the help of our house elves she completely tore down the entire Manor. Everything was washed away leaving behind a clean slate. She's been rebuilding it ever since and it's almost finished now. She says that it's now a house she's proud of. It's a house without shadows and it will be a house that's full of laughter."

"Draco, I—"

"Please don't. I just wanted you to know. I just needed to tell you. You say you want to be friend's but I'm not a normal person. I'm temperamental, possessive and jealous but I'm also loyal, trustworthy and I love the longest."

Hermione reached out towards Draco, "please."

He drew back.

"No. You don't deserve me, I'm not good enough."

For a moment she'd almost felt herself expressing the feelings she'd long kept hidden but in an instant they'd been ripped away once more and left her feeling more confused and lost than ever before. They melted into the darkness just as Draco had moments before.

"Hermione are you out here?"

"Pansy?" said Hermione. "I'm over here."

Pansy came into view and looked like she was ready to scold Hermione.

"Have you been out here all alone?"

"I was with someone but they just left."

"Well it's getting far too late for you to be out here. It's getting dark and your Mother's here, she asked me to come get you."

"Mother's here? Why?"

"Blaise called her, something to do with the events of this morning's Herbology lesson."

"Oh."

"Yes 'oh'. Anything you wanted to tell me?"

"It was just people being stupid. I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't even curse them."

"The fact that you thought about cursing them scares me. These spells that I hear you whispered, I've never heard them before."

"I made them up when I was on the run."

"We don't have secrets Hermione and we can't help you if you don't let us in. Oh and Headmistress McGonagall wants to see you tomorrow morning."

Hermione paled.

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much as she didn't seem particularly angry. It was more like she was trying not to laugh. She asked to see Neville and Lavender as well."

They'd been walking and talking and had now reached the stairs to the girl's dorm.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Hermione.

"Not a chance. Your Mother's up there and something tells me she wants to talk to you alone."

Katherine Zabini perched on the edge of her daughter's bed. She'd been quite concerned when she'd received an owl from Blaise and a floo call from Headmistress McGonagall. They had both expressed wishes for her to come and visit her daughter. A million things had gone through her head at the requests; was her daughter alright? Was she hurt? Had something happened? Was this to do with that Krum boy Blaise had told her about?

Her daughter came into the room and rushed to put her arms around her Mother. Katherine felt her daughter relax in her arms. The trust Hermione had in Katherine was astonishing for they had only just found their connection.

"You are unhappy?"

Hermione nodded and allowed her Mother to wipe the tears from her face.

"What has made you so sad Mya?"

"I just feel so lost," Hermione said as her hands started shaking. "Everywhere I look I'm reminded of who I was but no one is able to let me be what I am. I don't know which way to turn. What if I turn the wrong way and can't make my way back? It's like I'm seeing things for the first time. People I thought were my friends are nothing more than memories of an empty life. They never really existed and I can see that now. I can see how I was used. Then I walk into the snake's den and it's like I'm home. No one judges me, questions me or asks more of me than I can give. Yet I still feel lost. I can't find my head. It's like it's buried in sand. I keep trying to find it but I keep coming up short."

Hermione paused in her speech and clung to her Mother in a possessive manner. She needed the comfort.

"My magic is out of control. It's stronger since the change. I feel like it's calling to something but I can't work out what it is. Like it's pining for something that's missing? I can feel it right here," Hermione said as she placed her hand over her heart. "It hurts, like something is stopping it from being whole and I have no idea what it is. Pansy is in a tis over some spells I created. They cause pain but they aren't dark. I'm not dark, I'm not. I'm just…I'm trying to find my way in this darkness and everywhere I turn something tried to stop me."

"What about Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Draco and the others? How do they make you feel?"

"Blaise is me, he's a part of me. I see him and I feel a little bit safer. I know that if I'm near him I'm protected. Even before the change he has always been kind to me. I guess he reminds me of what I have, he shows me that there are people who know me for me and accept me as that."

"What about Pansy?"

"Pansy grounds me. Knowing her now I could never imagine her as a bitch but I know that part of her is still there. If she went away from me I don't know how I'd cope with it. It's like when I'm feeling sad, angry or worried her presence has the ability to calm me. Does that make sense."

Her Mother nodded and then said, "Daphne?"

"I trust Daphne because she was there for me once. She's important to Blaise as well though I'm not sure if they realise it yet. If I needed to tell someone something important, it would be Daphne that I'd go to."

"You didn't mention Draco sweetheart."

"Oh, yes, you're right. Malfoy and I are always going to let sparks fly. Our entire childhood was spent throwing insults to each other. He'd call me that word and I would feel so little and insignificant. Then we grew up on opposite sides of the war. He was frightened. I was unappreciated. We were both fighting for a better life without realising it. I never hated him, how could I hate someone who was so alike me. We had so much in common but I don't think he ever allowed himself to see that. He said he doesn't deserve me and won't even give things a chance so he's already pushed me away. I feel more lost when I'm with him than any other time but I also feel hollow when he leaves. I've always had a soft spot for him, despite what has happened between us. It's like I need him and I don't need him at the same time."

Hermione relaxed into her Mother's embrace as her Mother stroked her back soothingly.

It was obvious to Katherine at that moment that no one had really taken the time to talk to her daughter and so she'd kept everything bottled up. No doubt those so called ex-friends were keeping her busy making her look after them so much that she never had time for herself.

"What about these people Blaise tells me are hurting you with words?"

"Sticks and stones Mum – sorry, Mother."

Katherine smiled at her daughter, "you can call me Mum Hermione. I'd prefer it. Mother makes me seem old. Blaise only calls me that as a formality."

"Weak people throw insults because they are jealous and insecure. It hurts what they say to me but I just pity them. For them _this_ is their life and if they carry on this way they won't have a good life. I only have a year left and then I don't have to deal with them anymore. I'll just have to survive till then."

"As you say Mya, sticks and stones. They all feel they are the ones who should be allowed this second chance that you have. You are better than all of them. Don't cry. You have so much to offer the world. You're powerful, intelligent, passionate, caring, loving and loyal. You are going to achieve so much in your life and these people will look back on the things they've said and regret it because when they come looking for a better life you won't be the one to help them."

"Thanks Mum."

Katherine looked down upon her exhausted and sleeping daughter. All her worries and troubles had made her so weak and tired that her body had just shut down against it all. Katherine laid her daughter down and wrapped her in a blanket. She left in search of McGonagall for a serious talk and a favour.


	9. A Chance Visit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I just play in the playground.

 **AN:** Ta-da! Another chapter ~Hannah

* * *

 **A Chance Visit**

Bill and Fleur Weasley stood in the kitchen of their cottage making sure that everything was clean and that all the decorations were hung spot on. They'd been concerned when they'd suddenly lost contact with Hermione. Then they'd gotten that letter from her explaining what had happened. How she could think that because of her changes they would no longer want to associate with her was preposterous. To them she was family.

They'd been unable to find the time to write back as Fleur had discovered she was pregnant and Bill had taken on more work at Gringotts. To top everything off they'd had a visit from Molly who demanded that they stop associating themselves with the harlot that was Hermione Granger. She'd demanded that they see sense and start talking to the family again. It was when Molly started to insult Fleur that Bill really lost his temper.

Knowing how passionately Fleur considered Hermione as family Bill had told his Mother that in no certain terms would they break contact with Hermione. He'd gone on to tell his Mother that she shouldn't believe everything her children told her for it was obvious to all that her two youngest children were manipulative liars. He'd continued to rant about whether Molly Weasley even knew what had happened to Hermione over the summer or if she'd just listened to her youngest son's poorly constricted lies.

Fleur had finished the rant for her husband and told the Weasley Patriarch that Hermione would always be considered family which was more than could be said for Molly and that until she worked out the truth and made mends with Hermione, she wouldn't be welcomed in Shell Cottage. Hammering the nail further into the coffin she mentioned that Molly wouldn't be allowed anywhere near her future grandchild if this was the way she behaved. Molly had been outraged but hadn't managed to get two words of insults out before her son had banished her from the Cottage.

It had been soon after that argument that Katherine Zabini appeared on their doorstep requesting and information, stories and pictures of her daughter that would give her memories of her life growing up. A friendship had been struck up quickly between Katherine and Fleur, they were each powerful women with powerful hearts. They weren't as they said 'women to be trifled with'.

When Katherine appeared unexpectedly on their doorstep a couple of weeks later, Fleur found herself feeling both excited and worried.

"What a surprise to see you here Katherine. Please come in," she said.

"I'm sorry for turning up so unannounced. I've just come from Hogwarts."

"Is something wrong?" asked Bill.

"Hermione is so lost and sad. I spoke with her earlier and she said she didn't know who she was. That she was searching for herself but she seemed to be lost in the sand. She said that something was calling her magic but she couldn't work out what it was. She said that it hurt her heart, like something was stopping her from being whole. It worries me and then she mentioned how powerful he magic had become."

"Her magic started to get stronger during the war. She started inventing some spells, spells that did some serious damage when cased. She cursed some people and killed some others. I know if given half the chance she'd use those curses on my younger brother and sister."

"I hate to further insult your family Bill but Ronald and Ginevra have been verbally bullying Hermione and it's only getting worse. Blaise asked for me to come to Hogwarts after a particular Herbology class where your siblings and others from Gryffindor House turned on Hermione. Blaise watched the tail end of things unfold. They'd been insulting her, starting with remarks about Krum – I don't know what happened there but I imagine it wasn't good – then it developed into slights about her purity and personality. It kept escalating with each attack getting more vicious. Neville her friend stood up for her along with a girl called Lavender? The taunts continued like they were waiting for her to crack."

"Let me guess, through it all Hermione was calm and collected. I'm guessing her eyes betrayed what she was feeling but that other than that she looked like a blade of grass standing still in a breeze."

"Yes, exactly. Tell me, should I be worried?"

"Not in this instance. I would be more worried if Blaise had arrived on the scene just seconds later. A calm Hermione is the start of the storm. If she had really lost it, I have no doubt that she would have cursed those involved."

Bill nodded in agreement to what Fleur had said.

"I spoke to Minerva after we found out about Hermione. She seems to think that glamour charms weren't the only ones to be put on her. Usually as you know, your magic bonds with your soul up until the age of one or two. It seems that this bonding was stopped midway around the time Hermione was taken. Her bonding process was never complete so when she says her magic is talking to her, she means it. Minerva also mentioned that her power was so much stronger because the barriers containing it had been broken when she transformed. Now she just has to learn to control her new magical ability."

"Is there anything we can do? Asked Fleur.

"Yes actually," began Katherine. "Minerva recommended that Hermione needed time with her family. She's always with Blaise at Hogwarts and I can see her whenever I want as Minerva has granted me with special access to Hogwarts, but I was wondering if you would allow Hermione to stay with you this weekend. I know it's a lot to ask but she misses you so much and I would hate to think what would happen should she ever lose you."

"Of course we'll have her this weekend. Hermione will always be a part of our small family. Even my Veela blood tells me to protect her," said Fleur.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

It was Friday afternoon when Hermione found herself standing in McGonagall's office waiting to use the floo. She'd been called in quite randomly and had been worried that she was in trouble. She'd been quite relieved when McGonagall had explained it all.

Getting to spend two whole days with Bill and Fleur had really made up for the nightmare of a week she'd been having. She'd been worried when she hadn't heard back from them and had assumed that they didn't want anything to do with her anymore. It was silly for her to think that but Hermione was still very self-conscious and was still suffering from being blacklisted by Harry, Ron and Ginny.

No matter, in her eighteen years of life she was finally learning to accept things and not let unimportant matter get to her so easily. It was hard to stop the hurt she felt but she was trying. McGonagall ushered her through the floo as she was unwilling to allow it to remain open for long and Hermione had immediately found herself in the warmth of Shell Cottage. She hadn't been able to say goodbye to anyone before she left so she hoped someone had told them or there would be a riot of angry Slytherin's knocking on the Headmistresses door.

When Hermione had talked with McGonagall she'd also been told that McGonagall had deemed it prudent for Hermione, Neville and Lavender to have spate Herbology classes due to the situations that had been occurring. McGonagall had stated that having separate classes available for the returning eight years had always been an option as tensions from the war weren't expected to be sorted in one summer. McGonagall had never expected those provisions would come into play because of the actions of her own Gryffindor's. She'd never heard of a house turning on itself before.

A new Herbology teacher had been found to cover this small class of students and those Professor Sprout was sad to see her star pupil Neville leave, she understood that the tutoring those three would get would be more beneficial for them.

"Hello?" Hermione called into the house. Would it be selfish to say she'd been expecting a big welcome?

The house was silent _but they'd know she was coming hadn't they?_

She tiptoed quietly from the sitting room out into the hall and through to the kitchen. As she turned the handle of the kitchen door and opened it quietly she was surprised by both Bill and Fleur who had been hiding there. The room was decorated with lots of bunting and fairy lights and it was obvious they'd gone to a lot of trouble to make this special.

"Welcome home Hermione," said Fleur warmly as she bought the girl she thought as family into a tight hug. "Now let me look at you."

Fleur stepped back so she could look over Hermione's new appearance. Hermione blushed under their stare and realised she still wasn't used to people looking at her like that.

"You're beautiful Hermione," said Bill causing Hermione to blush even harder.

"I bet you can't hide from anyone now," said Fleur mischievously.

Hermione chuckled at that, "no, I can't."

The laughter died down as Hermione frowned at the people before her. Her voice was soft as she managed to talk, "I thought you didn't want to know me anymore. You never replied to my letter."

"Hush now," replied Fleur as she led Hermione to sit at one of the kitchen chairs. "It's been quite a chaotic time since we received your letter."

Hermione looked from Fleur to Bill and back again with a puzzled expression on her face.

"See we got your letter and we were amazed at who you really were but that was never going to change the fact that you are part of our family," said Bill, pausing to stare at Hermione. "Shortly after that we had some good news and then we had a visit from your Mother. She wanted to get to know us because she knew we were important to you and she wanted to know more about your life growing up. Fleur and your Mother have been writing to each other weekly since they met and I have no doubt of the strong friendship that's been forming there."

Fleur paused and Bill took up the mantle.

"Then quite suddenly we had a visit from my dear Mother. I won't lie to you Hermione, she called you an awful lot of horrible names. I was shocked by how vicious she had become. I always felt that when it came to Ron and Ginny that Mother had forgotten how to use her iron hand. They both grew up knowing all the comforts but none of the rules. They've been manipulating her for years and she's so far into it that she can't get out. She believes everything that Ron and Ginny tell her while the rest of us just see her being taken as a fool. She'd come around to demand that Fleur and I stop associating ourselves with you."

Hermione gasped as her eyes filled with innocent tears.

"Fleur made me very proud that day and you would have loved to see her in action. She completely let rip over my Mother, practically telling her she was an idiot and told her that you would always remain part of our family. She went on to list all the qualities that make you an impeccable person and then chastised my Mother for her upbringing of Ron and Ginny. To end to it all my darling wife told my Mother that she wouldn't get to see us nor her soon to be Grandchild unless she made things right with you."

"Bill I'm so sorry I've caused arguments with you and your Mother. I didn't mean for that to happen," mumbled Hermione before she paused and put her good brain to work. "Wait, you're pregnant?"

Fleur nodded and the family shared congratulation hugs before continuing on.

"You didn't cause any of this to happen Hermione. Bill has been on rocky ground with his Mother since the end of the war and she's never been happy that he married me. Bill doesn't believe in the decisions she's made regarding Ron and Ginny. He realises that the way they've been raised will only hinder them in the future but Molly won't listen to reason."

"Oh but promise me that when Mother does come seeking forgiveness you won't give it to her easily. Make her work for it and maybe give me a pensive memory of it," said Bill.

Hermione giggled. She'd always liked Bill's sense of humour. He was always crafty in making light of situations and it was one of the reasons Hermione loved him so. It seemed that they'd planned out the entire weekend and had obviously missed Hermione as much as she had missed them.

Hermione wanted to know more about Fleur being pregnant but Bill and Fleur insisted on knowing all about Hermione's return to Hogwarts first.

"Hermione tell us what's been happening at school."

"Please don't be afraid to tell us anything," said Bill.

Hermione knew Bill's comment was addressing any concerns she had about mentioning his siblings. She'd hoped to avoid talking about this again as letting her guard down around her Mum had been shocking enough. However, she guessed that it would be easier to talk to Bill and Fleur as she'd known them longer.

"Have you ever felt like you'd spent the last few years putting your trust in the wrong people?" Hermione paused and watched as Fleur nodded in understanding. "When Ronald mucked up that potion and I got caught in the blast everything changed. I wanted to tell Ron, Ginny and Harry about the changes but when I did it all blew up in my face. They didn't want anything to do with me. Harry pulled his wand on me and Ginny told me I was nothing but a whore. Ronald acted with his temper first and forgot to think things through."

Hermione paused for breath before continuing.

"The Slytherin's welcomed me. As you know, only a few of the seventh years came back to repeat. Blaise must have told them before I arrived who exactly I was. Did you know that your sister slapped me?" Bill shook his head, horrified. "Yes, she cut my lip open and bruised my cheek. Well after that Blaise and his friends wouldn't let me out of their sights. I've become friends with Pansy, best friends really and it's a nice feeling. Life has been good since I found out who I really am and have moved houses."

"I'm sensing a but here," said Fleur.

"It all came to heads in Herbology. That's where your brother and sister, Harry and Pavarti Patil hold fort. They've been bullying me verbally. I guess Mum told you how worried she's been. I guess I've worried a lot of people."

"What have they been saying to you?"

"That I'm a whore and an ugly duckling. That I'm frigid and cold. That I have no friends and belong in Slytherin because I'm a traitor. That I'm just seeking attention and Blaise must be horrified at having me as a sister. That despite my change of appearance I still don't have a hope in hell of getting a man. I know I shouldn't let their words bother me but when you hear something repeated enough times you can't help but let it get to you."

"Ahh Mon Cherie, I'm sorry that you've had all this trouble. It's not easy to be accepted I know but you have family here and with your new family."

"I'm sure you have been told this before but they will come to regret their actions. Those that speak with spite, bitterness or hate will always get their just rewards," said Bill.

The trio spent the rest of the evening chatting and catching up with things that had happened. With Fleur being pregnant, she'd had to cut her hours down at work and was spending more time working from home or spending time in her ancestral home in France. Bill had, excitingly, been promoted at Gringotts. After the war he switched his position from being in the field to a desk job because he didn't want to spend time away from Fleur. Bill had such a talent for curse breaking but had obviously impressed the goblins enough to earn a promotion. He was now the leader of a large division of people and had earned himself a higher wage.

Sunday was spent with Fleur devoting her time to help Hermione further her wandless magic. Hermione had got down her wandless magic to all the basic spells and some more complex ones but she needed to improve if she wanted to master it. Fleur had been devoting her time to help Hermione achieve that. There was another good thing that came from Fleur teaching Hermione wandless magic. Hermione had been thinking for some time on the supposed death of her Father. Something inside her knew it wasn't right with the facts and confided in Fleur that something was calling her magic and was hidden further away.

Fleur was quick to jump in and help as she thought it spoke of a higher power and that maybe a connection might have been established during the time that Hermione had been taken and her Father vanished. Fleur explained that connections like that were powerful and that when Hermione had gone through her transformation, the connection had been established once more.

Fleur promised to keep Hermione's secret hidden and search for information of that particular raid and of Hermione's Father. Fleur could sense that this was something of importance to Hermione and no one could really blame her for wanting to have a complete Family. Fleur had also sensed Hermione's magic calling to something. Like when a werewolf claims a person as a member of their pack, the bonds were similar with veela's. With Hermione being both a pack member to Bill and a family member to Fleur, she was more protected than others and would be helped in her quest by any means possible.

It may seem quite a feat to suddenly decide to find a Father who was supposed to be dead but since when has Hermione managed to have a quiet year? Some would say she lived off the danger, that without Voldemort her life would be very boring. Harry had spent his life searching for a family so why should Hermione be any different? Even though Hermione had grown up in a happy family she deserved the right to be reunited with her biological family as well.

Hermione returned to Hogwarts on Sunday evening feeling refreshed and happy. She felt like nothing could get her down. Of course that just meant her happiness wasn't going to last for long but she was all for living in the moment. In her pocket she carried two halves of a locket. Fleur had given it to Hermione when she'd described the friendship she shared with Pansy. Though it was new it was a deep and powerful friendship and Hermione wanted to recognise it. Fleur realised the meaning behind it but didn't think that Hermione needed to know quite yet.

Hermione walked straight from McGonagall's office to Slytherin common room. She was reminded as she left that her private Herbology lessons with Neville and Lavender would begin next week. Hermione was fortunate in her walk back to the common room in that she didn't walk into anybody and frankly the halls seemed quite deserted. It was after dinner but it was quite unusual for the halls to be so empty. No doubt there was a party going on somewhere.

The Slytherin common room was surprisingly empty as well, most of the younger years were absent and were either in bed or sneaking around the castle looking for trouble. Blaise, Pansy and the rest of her friends were comfortably situated Hermione had been sick of the others complaining how cold the dungeons were so she'd not only charmed the fires to always blaze bright and warm but she'd transfigured the stone cold floor into a deep luscious green carpet. It was a feat no one had achieved before and Hermione supposed she was just living up to the name 'brightest witch'.

Hermione moved silently through the common room. No one had noticed her arrival yet and she decided to try her hand at scaring them. They were all gazing into the fire and lost in thought.

"What are you all staring at?" she asked loudly.

They all jumped, spinning around to attack the intruder which sent Hermione into a fit of giggles.

"Jeez guys it's only me," she said Sheepishly.

They sheathed their wands and Blaise punched her lightly on the arm.

"You scared the crap out of me."

"Why didn't you tell us you were going away? I was frantically worried and looked all over for you until McGonagall informed me that you'd gone," said pansy.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know. McGonagall wanted to see me in her office and before I knew it I was being pushed through the floo to see Bill and Fleur."

"More Weasels?"

Hermione sighed, "I guess they are technically but I don't think of Bill and Fleur as Weasley's. They were the only ones who stood by me during the summer and they opened up their house to me. They're like my extended family."

"Sorry to sound like a textbook Slytherin but how can you trust them? Considering of course, how the rest of the family have treated you."

"Well for starters it's only Mrs Weasley, Ronald and Ginny who have been treating me badly and secondly, how much do you know about werewolf and veela family bonds?"

They all shook their heads showing how little information they knew.

"Bill was attacked by Greyback during the war and while not bitten during the full moon, he still has some wolf like tendencies. For him I have become part of his pack and you all know how strong a werewolves' pack is and how far they will go to protect it. As for Fleur she is a half-veela and their bonds are similar. She sees me as a member of her family and would do anything to keep me safe. In return they get my complete trust."

Blaise nodded along with his friends. He'd been concerned about her relationship with the mentioned until his Mother had explained why they were so close.

"I need to borrow Pansy for a moment," said Hermione.

"Woah what's the rush?" asked Pansy as Hermione had all but yanked her from the common room and up to their dorm.

"I have a present for you."

Pansy squealed in excitement.

"I was talking to Fleur about you and about how I valued our friendship and how much you meant to me. She gave me this to give to you."

Hermione handed her one half of the necklace. It was of simple design, half a heart with best friends writing on one side and forever on the other. Hermione had the other half of the heart on the necklace she wore.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I know it's not expensive or anything but I just wanted to show what our friendship meant to me."

Pansy looked at Hermione with tears brimming in her eyes. Pansy wasn't someone who was known for crying but knowing that she had a binding friendship with Hermione had reduced her to a blubbing mess. She wasn't used to having a close female friend.

Hermione made to take the necklace away thinking that Pansy's silence was a rejection but she was stopped by Pansy's hand.

"No, don't take it back. I do want it."

"Are you sure? You don't have to feel obligated to wear it if you don't want to."

"I don't feel obligated and I want to wear it. You just stunned me is all. I've never had anyone do anything like this to me. I've never had a friend like you. Gosh just listen to me I sound like a right Pansy!"

Pansy put on the necklace and marvelled about how far they'd come. They hugged and cried at the emotional situation. It was a tender moment for the two girls. Once tiredness overrode emotion Pansy fell into a fitful sleep which left Hermione alone and awake. She returned to the common room hoping that Blaise would still be up.

The common room was empty when she got there, well almost empty as she saw the familiar head of blonde hair sitting before the fire. She was in half a mind to go back upstairs but she decided against it. She had feelings for this man and she knew she shouldn't. The chances of him returning her feelings were slim to none but if she didn't try she would never know.

"Hi Draco."

He looked up to acknowledge her presence for he'd been lost in his own thoughts.

"How come you're still up?" she asked.

"I was thinking."

Hermione should have taken that as a sign that he didn't want to talk however, she was too nervous to notice his own discomfort.

"Draco I was wondering. The Winter Ball is coming up soon. I was just wondering, I mean it's not important…" she was babbling and she knew it as much as she knew Draco was feeling uncomfortable about this situation. "Would you go to the Winter Ball with me?" she asked.

Draco sighed, condemned to a life of solitude because he felt he didn't deserve the one person he wanted to be with.

Life was silly sometimes making people believe the worst in themselves. Sometimes all it took was a little push in the right direction but it was up to others whether or not they took that push and acted on it.

"You don't want to go with me," he said.

"Yes I do. It's why I asked."

"I won't go with you," he said.

He got up, looked at Hermione with a cold gleam in his eyes and walked away.

Hermione stood still and stiff, there was her answer. Draco may have changed but he didn't fancy her as she did him. No tears fell but she was numb inside. The hope that had been growing inside her diminished and died with Draco's answer.


	10. Bittersweet Desires

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I just play in the sandbox.

* * *

 **Bittersweet Desires**

"Have you seen Hermione?" asked Blaise.

"No I haven't," said Draco.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know why?"

"I just have a brotherly feeling that I need to punch someone," said Blaise.

At that, Draco sped up and away.

 _Why are people running from me?_ Thought Blaise. _First Hermione and now Draco._

Blaise walked outside and around the grounds but he couldn't see his sister. It was Pansy who ended up finding Hermione.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" asked Pansy.

"Oh I was feeding the thestrals. I don't find them scary anymore."

"Have you been out here long?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Blaise is looking for you by the way. Do you know why? He seemed anxious."

"I expect he wants to ask me what happened."

"What did happen?" asked Pansy.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Maybe."

"We're best friends, can't you tell me?"

"I don't want to embarrass myself again."

"Was it Draco?" asked Pansy.

Hermione paled.

"Did he do something?"

"He did nothing but show me how stupid I've been."

"I don't understand."

"I miscalculated something and now I have the answer I wanted. Don't worry about it Pansy, I'm over it."

Pansy didn't believe Hermione for a second but she sensed that she wasn't going to get the truth from her. At least if Blaise asked her what was wrong she could say that it had something to do with Draco.

"I wish you'd trust me enough to tell me but I'll understand your need for privacy."

"Thank you."

"So the ball's coming up. Are you going with anyone?"

"No," said Hermione.

"Why not?"

"There is no one willing to take me for just me."

"What are you talking about? Plently of people would kill to take you Hermione."

"Yeah but it won't be for the right reasons."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that no one will ask because they want to go with _Hermione._ They'll want to go because of my change in appearance, my new family name or because they want a chance at humiliating me."

"So you won't go with anyone because you're afraid they'll have asked you for your looks, your family or to humiliate you? That's a bit of a big assumption."

"It's not an assumption Pansy it's the truth. I've seen how people look at me. I've seen the judgment in their eyes. I've seen the curiosity and I've heard the whispers."

"Not everyone is the same Hermione."

"I'm grateful to you and the others. You have kept me safe. When I'm with you it's like all my problems melt away. I know it's silly to think like that but I do. You guys can't protect me forever and just because you haven't been there and seen things from my point of view doesn't mean it hasn't happened. There may well be someone different out there but if there is, chances are he won't want me."

"Who doesn't want you?"

"It is neither here nor there. It is not important because it will never happen. Life is not the fairy-tale I want it to be. I once dreamed that after the war everyone would get their hearts desires but it was foolish to think that would become real."

"Hermione you aren't making much sense."

"I think that's the point. Why must we all be sensible all the time? If I had my time over again I wish, I had gone to school anywhere but here."

"Why would you say that?"

"It's not because of the war like you might think."

"Then what is it because of?"

"Have you ever noticed how the ranking of society has never been such a big issue as it has been in England? Not just within the Wizarding community, I mean with muggles as well. Third Class, Second Class, First Class – Purebloods, Half-bloods and Muggle-borns. Everything is kept separate as though you could be tainted by socializing with someone from another rank. It's like we're back in the 1800s where you have to marry into the rank you were born in, anything else would be a fright."

Hermione paused for breath before continuing with her speech.

"I just think if I had a chance to go somewhere else, an American, Australian school or even Beauxbatons that life would have sailed by so easily. I know I'm not a muggle-born like I thought but that doesn't really matter. The social hierarchy is everywhere at Hogwarts. One can't be seen talking to others without consequence, 'blood-traitors' shout at Purebloods, Pureblood's shout at muggle-borns, muggle-borns should at half-bloods. It's stupid. The way we've been raised, even now nothing matters but money, power and blood."

"Hermione…"

"Oh God, what am I doing here? Shouting my head off at things that have no meaning. I shouldn't be worrying about social standing or blood or love. What business have I got to be thinking of those things? I'm eighteen years old and I'm a grown up for goodness sake. Where did my childhood go? I'll tell you, it went on broken dreams and empty promises."

"Is this all because of a guy?"

"No. It started with a guy but it ended with my own failure."

"Hermione."

"Do not worry, I'll survive I promise. We'll just take this as an episode of me breaking down. No one needs to know alright, especially not Blaise. I want some Cherryade, are you coming Pansy?"

* * *

"Draco what the fuck man? Stop running."

"What do you want Blaise?"

"Why are you running from me?"

"I'm not."

"You were."

Silence.

"Do you know why Hermione is acting strangely?" asked Blaise.

"Why would I?"

"bit touchy there are you? Always a sign that you know something."

"What do you want from me?" asked Draco.

"Just to know if you know anything about Hermione's strange behaviour."

Draco seemed to crack against Blaise's demands.

"Yes I know something about her strange behaviour because I know the person who caused it."

"Great! You can tell me who to punch."

"Go ahead and punch me then."

"What?"

"It was me Blaise. I'm the reason she's walking around like the fire has gone from her eyes."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing but the truth."

"What did you do?!" growled Blaise.

"She asked me to go to the ball with her."

"Stop dragging this out Draco and tell me."

"I said no to her. I turned her down."

"What the hell Draco, why would you do that?"

"Why would she want to go to the ball with someone who bullied her for seven years. She was tortured in my fucking house for god's sake."

"Draco calm down."

"I'm not good enough for her and she deserves some good."

"Draco, mate. You aren't the one to decide that for her. You're hurting her with this attitude of yours. She wants to be friends with you but you won't let her. She tries to talk to you but you don't reply. She asked you to the ball because she wanted to go with you and you what? Tell her you won't go because of your stupid guilt?"

"That's right Blaise. I Draco Malfoy feel guilty. God knows I should have burnt alive for what I've put everyone through. She was tortured in my ballroom for being something she isn't. I just stood there and watched her pain."

"That wasn't your fault Draco you must know that."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not made for good people like her. She needs someone who can look after her, protect her, love her and cherish her. Someone to make her laugh, hold her when she cries, read to her and talk to her. I'm not that person."

"No one is asking you to marry her or date her. She just wanted you to take her to the ball."

"Then what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The ball. It wouldn't just end with the ball. The ball would lead to dating and god knows what else. I couldn't let things happen like that."

"Well you didn't give her a choice."

"It's better this way."

"No it's not. Draco it's _her_ choice. Not yours and if she asked you to take her you should have said yes."

"Blaise."

"No buts Draco. All I hear is you talking about yourself. Your pain, your guild and your suffering. You don't mention her at all. You seem to have already made your mind up about things without even giving her a chance to see you. Grow a pair and stop acting like some pitiful little child because really, that's all you are."

"I'm trying to save her," shouted Draco.

"No! You're trying to save yourself. You're scared, weak and pathetic. Until you know your own heart and aren't going to hurt my sister further, you stay the hell away from my sister."

"So this is how it's going to be. Years of friendship down the drain for one small disagreement," said Draco.

"Nothing about my sister is a 'small disagreement' and you'd do well to remember that," thundered Blaise.

Blaise took one last disgusted look at Draco and stormed away from his now ex-friend.


	11. Time Flies Too Quickly

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I just play in the sandbox.

 **AN:** 2 chapters in one day - yay - Hannah

* * *

 **Time Flies Too Quickly**

Hermione thought that time passed too quickly at Hogwarts, already the Winter Ball was approaching and with a masquerade theme everyone was becoming romantic idiots. It was just the occasion to lift people's spirits. There were plans to be made, dresses to be bought, dates to be acquired and a night full of fun and laughter to be had.

Hermione pondered her choice of gown. Originally she hadn't intended to go as she thought staying in her room with a glass of something and a good book would be a better night. However, Pansy was now forcing her to come. Unbeknownst to her, Hermione's friends were worried about her and thought she had lost some of her 'feistiness'. It was probably correct as since her rejection from Draco had occurred, her body and mind seemed to have been fighting with each other. She knew she was being silly and that she should get up from this mess she was in and get on with life. I guess you could say that she couldn't believe she'd laid down her heart like that and watched as it crumbled before her eyes.

She shouldn't have asked him to the ball. Things would have been better if she hadn't.

Her fingers paused over her dress which was made from the richest purple material. She pulled it from the rack in Hogsmead and knew it was the dress for her. It was sleeveless and strapless, coming in tight at her chest and waist and then flowing straight out till it hit her knees and stopped. The material was so soft and light, catching the light when she moved. If she could find some gold heels and accessories to go with the dress she knew everything would be perfect. She needed to find a gold mask as well.

She had made sure no one saw her dress, the girls had tried and the boys had asked but she had told no one. She saw this as the one night where she could be herself without the restraints that others put upon her. She'd darkened her hair colour slightly so no one could truly recognize her in her mask and outfit. She wanted people to be confused by her and to not know who she was.

She changed away from the common room and made her own way to the Great Hall. The others were already there having given up on waiting for her to appear. Blaise was trying especially hard to find her but was having no such luck.

Fate had a twisted way of working and anyone who had been under fate's spell found their lives changed dramatically. Fate was present at the Winter Ball pushing people together and separating others. There were always people who tried to rule over fate's strict hand but fate never actually let them win.

Hermione was enjoying herself. She was enjoying the attention that wasn't directed at anything other than the mysterious person she appeared to be. She could do anything, be anything and say anything tonight and no one would judge her because they wouldn't know it was really her.

* * *

Ginny sauntered into the ballroom, her green dress clinging to her in a way that was unnatural. How some of these girls thought they looked sexy was beyond amusing and they clearly hadn't been taught well by their Mothers. You should never overly flaunt yourself because then all you become is some tacky desperate object. The idea was to remain mysterious and let the man chase you until he caught you. Clearly Ginny thought that 'slutty prostitute' was a look that would entice men to her, or perhaps she was looking to entice one man in particular.

She hadn't just left the situation up to her own sexuality because taking a chance like that would have been foolish. She'd made a potion as well to give her an extra hand. It was a variation of a common love potion that her Mother had taught her. Apparently the Prewitt women were known for using love potions to ensnare the men they loved. Of course this little known facts was only passed from female to female of the Prewitt family so no one else knew.

To top off Ginny's 'master plan', she'd gone ahead and invited Krum to the ball. Though Krum had been banned from Hogwarts, a little bit of polyjuice potion helped with that. Despite all the security since the war, polyjuice was still hard to detect. Besides with everyone in masks it was hard to tell who was who.

In Ginny's eyes Potter was a catch but he was nothing compared to Malfoy. Potter could give her fame but Malfoy could give her power, wealth _and_ fame. Ginny could easily spot Hermione in the crowd and though she hated to admit it, Hermione actually looked good in her outfit. Ginny could also spy Malfoy as there was no hiding his hair. It seemed there was a rift between Malfoy and Hermione but that didn't stop Malfoy's eyes from watching Hermione. Ginny didn't like the attention he was bestowing upon Hermione. She sauntered over confident in the fact that Hermione would be occupied by someone else and unable to interfere.

"Lord Malfoy," she simpered.

She relished in using his title, a title she hoped would be hers one day.

Draco rolled his eyes towards the desperate girl who had approached him. Of course all Ginny saw was his charming disposition and mistook his grimace for a sultry smirk.

"Care to dance?" she asked.

"No."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Fine."

Unbothered by his attitude, Ginny went to fetch drinks knowing that if this plan failed she had many more up her sleeve.

A commotion near the doors of the Great Hall sparked Ginny's attention. She turned her body full force towards the sounds and marched from her place at the refreshment table and towards the commotion. _Oh good he's here_ she thought. As long as he remembered his goal was not one of the idiot girls currently in front of him then things would go swimmingly. She caught his eye and motioned for him to follow her to the refreshment table.

"Are you ready?" she asked once they were situated in front of the refreshments.

Krum looked ready to burst like he couldn't understand why she was asking him that question.

"Of course I'm ready. You don't think I'd screw this up a second time did you? She won't get away from me a third time."

Ginny saw something in his eyes then that was a bit unnerving. It was kind of like Krum wasn't all there. It planted seeds of doubt in her mind but she was too far gone with her plan to stop it now.

She could have gone back to Draco with the drinks but it was far more interesting to stand here and watch Krum advance on Hermione. She could continue seducing Malfoy after he'd watch this amusing display.

Hermione was having a wild night. She felt so free and excited. Not even the Yule Ball had made her feel this but then she was both older and wise now. Hermione felt like she had been dancing nonstop all night. She'd dance with anyone and everyone from Ravenclaw's to Hufflepuff's. Her dances with the Slytherin's were the bests but perhaps that's because they could actually dance and she felt safe with them. However, the one person she wanted to dance with the most was still ignoring her and that dented her perfect evening a little.

She happened to catch the eye of an attractive man. He was mysterious, despite his mask and costume and Hermione didn't think she'd ever seen him before. He seemed most determined to dance with her and keep her away from others. If his hair had been a white blonde she wouldn't have had a problem with this, as it was she didn't like the discreet dominating attitude. She'd tried to get away from him several times only to be hauled back into his unyielding grip. Far from being scared Hermione was frustrated and getting annoyed. She finally managed to escape him by sending him off to fetch her a drink.

Ginny watched Krum approach her and realised his polyjuiced self was fading fast.

"She still resists me," he said.

Ginny ignored him for she saw where Hermione was heading and that was towards Blaise and Draco and Ginny realised she needed to act quickly to salvage things. She grabbed glasses of punch and discreetly poured the love potion into one. She looked around quickly to check that no one had seen her. She handed the two drinks to Krum.

"Go now," she hissed as she watched Krum stalk off and stop Hermione from reaching her boys.

Before leaving the refreshment table, Ginny poured the remainder of the potion into the second glass she was carrying.

 _Perfect!_ She thought as she sauntered over to Malfoy.

"Lord Malfoy, your drink."

Draco glared at her for he'd hoped that she'd given up when she hadn't promptly returned with drinks. He downed his drink in one, much to the glee of Ginny who waited patiently for the potion to kick in.

Meanwhile, Draco was starring intently in Hermione's direction and though she hadn't uttered a word he decided he needed to take action.

"Excuse me," he said.

Ginny had stood gleefully waiting for his declaration of love but was completely confused when Draco walked away from her and towards Hermione.

"Take your hands off Hermione she doesn't belong with you," he said.

"She doesn't belong to you either," snarled the polyjuiced Krum whose voice was changing from perfect English to that of a German lilt.

"No she belongs to herself."

"Ha! You are so wrong. You're all wrong. SHE IS MINE!"

 _Shit_ thought Draco. He carefully maneuvered himself in front of Hermione putting himself between the stranger and Hermione. He tore off the mysterious man's mask, revealing Krum to the entire school.

Hermione gripped the back of Draco's suit almost to the point of pain and Draco could hear her quiet whimpers as if she was shouting them. The other Slytherin's were around Hermione in a seconds and the teachers crowded around the intruder short after and waited for the arrival of the Aurors who had been called.

Ginny of course had watched the scene play out from the sidelines and couldn't help but think how things had gone downhill so quickly. She had hoped this plan would be fool-proof but it hadn't been. She'd given Malfoy the potion and he should have been fawning over her by now not standing guard over Hermione. Was it possible that she had messed the potion up or that Malfoy was immune to it?

Ginny watched as the Aurors arrived and took down Krum – who had begun firing random spells in his panic – but the Aurors made quick work of capturing him. As Krum was taken down Ginny was struck with an overwhelming desire to be sick. Her body was churning against her and she felt like she'd been forced through a ringer.

The event of Krum's downfall signalled the end of the ball. The group of Slytherin's escorted their Princess away. Draco for once locked away his own emotions and beliefs in favour of defending and protecting a very shocked Hermione. Ginny had left without a care for her failed plan and feeling like her stomach was on fire all she wanted to do was find a bed to lie in and hope the pain went away.

* * *

With the masked ball over and everyone heading to their beds, Hermione's friends had congregated around her like a support group once they had reached the Slytherin common room.

"Are you ok?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Why didn't you call for help?"

"Did you know it was him when you danced?"

The list of accusatory questions went on and on. It was almost like they thought she'd willingly danced with him knowing who he was.

"Hello!" she shouted, causing the voices to stop. "It was a masked ball, he was masked! Clearly he wasn't just using a mask to hide his appearance. His eyes looked different before he was unmasked so I suspect he used polyjuice or something to sneak in. How was I supposed to know who he was? He only started to get creepy when he came back with drinks and by then Draco had already arrived."

As Hermione vented to her guilty friend she could see Draco seated in front of the fire. His hands were linked together atop his knees. He was brooding she could tell. He looked so trouble and a part of her wanted to go over and comfort him but she knew her behaviour wouldn't be welcomed. She was not what he needed right now no matter how much she wanted to be.


	12. Judgement & Giraffes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just live my life through the words in the books.**

 **AN1:** Hello! Sorry I haven't posted an update in a while. I thought I had posted this chapter and then realised that I had uploaded it but not actually posted it. That's my fault, I've been wrapped up in the current fan fic I'm reading, if you haven't read it already, go check out _'Soul Bonded' by maisey2k10_ I promise you won't be disappointed.

 **AN2:** This chapter has three different points of view – sorry if that's confusing for you all. I tried to rewrite it without the constant P.O.V change but it just didn't work the same ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Judgement & Giraffes**

 **Blaise P.O.V**

Blaise was walking down the corridor minding his own business when he bumped shoulders with another person.

"Oi, watch it!"

"Urgh, Zabini, gross," sneered Potter.

"You got a problem with me Potter?"

"No, just everything you stand for."

"You have no idea what I stand for."

"I know that you don't care your sister is a whore."

"Don't you dare talk about things you don't understand."

"I'm not afraid of you Zabini or your precious Slytherin's."

"Maybe not but you should be afraid of my sister."

"Why would you say that?"

"She knows _everything_ about you. Knows your fears and your weaknesses. She knows how you think at what you do. I wouldn't want to piss off the woman who had that much knowledge over me."

"Well your sister is still a whore."

"Still can't say her name? You were friends for seven years. You're such a joke."

"How dare you!"

"Oh I dare. You know nothing of the girl you were 'supposedly' best friends with."

"I know lots of things about her."

Blaise sneered, "oh really? What's her favourite colour? Favourite food? Favourite place, book? What does she want to do when she leaves Hogwarts? What _really_ happened when she went to Australia? Or why she is so scared of Victor Krum?"

Blaise was shouting now. He knew it wasn't cool to lose his cool but he was really fed up with Potter's attitude. Hermione hadn't done anything wrong and was being penalised for who she was. That didn't sit right with him. Potter had remained silent at the end of Blaise's tirade, further proving his point.

"See, you know nothing about her."

"But Krum…"

"Krum attacked Hermione during the Yule Ball and it was Daphne and myself who saved her."

"He what? Why didn't she?" murmured Potter.

"Why didn't she what? Tell you? Probably because she knew what your responses would be even then."

Potter looked at him questioningly.

"Weaselette would have accused her of leading him on and would announce that she deserved it. Weasel would have told her she shouldn't have worn such a dress if she wasn't advertising and you would have assumed that it was her fault for not realizing his intentions sooner."

Potter opened his mouth to reply but Blaise cut him off, "save it for someone who cares Potter. You'll stay away from my sister if you know what's good for you and don't you ever call her a whore again."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll no longer be the boy-who-lived."

Both boys stormed off in different directions and neither noticed the hidden figure who had heard everything.

The common room was quiet that evening. The seventh years dominated the sofa by the fire. Hermione had managed to situate herself near her brother and had snuggled close to his side. Blaise wasn't complaining as he liked spending time with his sister but he did wonder at what had caused this behaviour and he intended to find out.

Hermione liked having an older brother she could crawl up against and felt like he could chase all her troubles away.

* * *

 **Luna P.O.V**

As Luna Lovegood walked around the grounds of Hogwarts in a deep contemplation, she thought about how the Slytherin's had grown on her the time she spent in their company. She'd never been one to divide people by their beliefs and attitudes. She knew just how many people judged her and what they thought of her but she really wasn't that bothered by it. She was more concerned by how others were acting than she was about those that called her names. There was one person in particular whose behaviour had been bothering her. She guessed it was because she harboured a small crush on said person and was more in tune with noticing things about him.

Harry potter equalled confusion in her mind. She remembered him when they'd first arrived at Hogwarts all fresh faced and scared. She'd watched him from afar as they all grew up and took on challenges that were far beyond their magical souls. She'd watched his dallies with Cho Chang and then Ginny Weasley. She didn't understand how someone as seemingly good as Harry seemed to go for the girls that were most wrong for him. She suspected it had something to do with his awful upbringing as those who tended not to have a normal childhood tended to be the ones to walk blindly through the rest of their lives. She knew Harry wanted a family one day and she wondered what lies Ginny had fed him about family life to ensure that he didn't leave her.

Luna was aware of Ginny's less that pleasant traits. She was basically just a lying, grabbing whore but she was good at lying and manipulating situations to her advantage. Her acting skills was probably the reason no one had realised her true nature. Luna felt a mixture of happiness and sadness when she thought of Hermione Zabini. The happiness was because Hermione had finally found a family that accepted her for who she was and friends that cherished and respected her. She felt sadness for the pain Hermione was still going through, the loss of her parents, the loss of trusted friends and what she suspected was the loss of rejection.

Luna couldn't understand how Harry could just abandon Hermione like he did. After watching her put up with Harry and Ron for seven years she realised that never once did she complain when the put her down or teased her for things. Hermione had stuck by their sides through all the ups and downs and yet Harry had left her at the first sign of difference.

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_ thought Luna. _Oh bugger, he looks angry._

"Hi Luna."

"Hello Harry, what's wrong?"

"I ran into that snake Zabini."

"Hermione?"

Harry glared, "no, the other one."

Luna sighed, "why can't you say her name anymore when she was your friend for seven years."

"She's not my friend she's a traitor."

"How can you say that?"

"Easy. She's. A. Traitor."

"Harry James Potter you're such a bastard."

"What have I done?"

"What haven't you done."

"Sorry I missed that whispered insult."

"You can be so stupid sometimes Harry."

"What do you mean now."

Luna fixed him with a glare not so different from Headmistress McGonagall.

"You'd think given your life Harry that you'd understand Hermione's a bit more. You may know many things Harry but the knowledge of judgement and truth isn't your strong point."

Looking at her Harry felt uneasy. He hated when people accused him of not doing something or not knowing something and Luna was well aware of this fact. Harry was also terrible at accepting criticism.

"I remember when we were younger and had just arrived at Hogwarts, how you and Ron had jelled immediately. Everyone knows you two were friends first before Hermione joined. You finally clicked though but you were never as good to her as you were to Ron. You were friends with her yes, but you always seemed to keep her on the side-lines like she wasn't good enough to be accepted properly. You always teased her and belittled her. I know that your comments along with Ron's have hurt her more than Draco's ever did."

She paused to take in Harry's expression and was pleased to noticed his slack-jawed face and hardened eyes.

"She stayed with you through it all. She always had your back and always saved you from your own mistakes. She never judged you and she always told you the truth. How did you treat her in return Harry? Not well. How long did you ignore her after the broom incident? Did you ever thank her for all the help she gave you at the Triwizard Tournament? How many times did you tell her she was in the wrong? When she sent her parents to Australia what did you say? Did you even know what she'd done? Look how easily you forgave Ron for running out on you yet you stayed mad at Hermione for weeks because your wand had broken when she saved you!"

Luna realised she had now started a passionate rant but she wasn't about to buck down now.

"She put up with all your bullshit and never once complained. She stuck through the war with you till it ended. Then she went off to Australia in search of her parents and she finds out they're already dead and you and your pathetic accusations paid no heed to her paled drawn features when she returned. No, you blocked out the tears you heard and the silence she became. You didn't even inquire what was wrong as you just assumed it was something unimportant. Most of all you didn't give her a chance to explain."

Luna hoped she was getting through to Harry otherwise this was pointless.

"You've spent so long with the Weasley's Harry. I know you see them as your adopted family and the older ones, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy, they're fine because they got away but Ron and Ginny are stuck under the thumb of Molly Weasley and I know you can see the negative influence she's had on them. I think you are so desperate not to be alone that you're sticking with a family that is so wrong for you. You let Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley feed you lies about Hermione without never once questioning if they are true or not. You never make your own decision and you just let others make up your mind for you. Hermione deserves so much more than you're giving her."

Luna really wanted to drive the point she was making home now.

"Finally when the potion struck her and she transformed, she gave you the opportunity to really see her and what did you lot do? You called her a whore and a traitor. Does that sound like something a friend would do? After all she'd done for you, you judged her on her appearance! Did you even listen to anything she told you or were you just blindly listening to the insults your Weasley friend's spat at her? You call her a traitor, why? Was it because her family is in Slytherin? You should know then that the Zabini's were neutral during the war. Is it because now she's in Slytherin and friends with Draco, Pansy, Adria, Marcus etc. that you disapprove? How low can you sink Harry? Frankly those people are much better than anyone in Gryffindor house. I like the Slytherin's but then I've never been one to hate someone for their background which is exactly what you did."

Luna could see Harry getting angry at her words but she didn't stop speaking, she forged ahead regardless of what he was feeling.

"How did Hermione treat you when she learned of your past? She treated you no differently than anyone else because she saw you as her friend and didn't care for anything else. You learnt of her past and shunned her immediately. The world isn't made up of black and white Harry and there is a lot of grey out there," Luna paused and looked at Harry intently. "I'm sure you're angry at Blaise because he gave you a shorter speech than the one I've giving you now. Wake up Harry, break away from the Weasley's and take back your life. She doesn't deserve you, Ginny that is. You should see by now that she's only interested in money and fame. I'm tired of sitting in the shadows silently Harry, fix your life, fix things with Hermione and then come and find me ok?"

Luna smiled sweetly as she left Harry to his own musings. He would have a lot to think about now.

* * *

 **Ron P.O.V**

Ron had been searching for Harry for well over an hour now but still couldn't locate him. He would have used the map but it seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. That was the thing about Ron, he couldn't remember a single thing from the map and always needed it to remember where he was going because there wasn't enough room in his head for all the information.

Ron was also thinking about things but they were less deep and meaningful than Harry's thoughts. Ron's consisted mainly of Hermione Zabini. The words whore, slut and bitch circulated a lot when thinking about her. He was a cross between angry and jealous. He'd been a git; he'd known Hermione had been panting after him for quite some time but he'd been with Lavender when he'd found out. He'd only ended things with Lavender in the hopes that he could get some action out of Hermione as well but it turned out that Hermione wasn't as free minded as Lavender. However now Lavender wouldn't take him back so he was stuck being single.

He hadn't been a good boyfriend to Hermione, in fact he'd barely noticed she was there. She was more like a trophy girlfriend, although being with Hermione came with a price as she was constantly putting you down – actually it was just that Ron was so dumb it was hard to have a normal conversation without him thinking Hermione was using her intelligence against him. It had been easy to slag her off, in fact he enjoyed doing it and he always had. She was an easy target and being able to put someone down once in a while was a boost to his ego. However, then she'd gone and changed and things got more complicated.

And wow had she changed. Suddenly Ron felt jealous of Hermione. How could someone so un-girlish turn into an Aphrodite like figure? At first Ron had entertained ideas of getting back together with her; he'd be the envy of everyone with her on his arm. However, before he could put that plan into action he'd found out about her family, her past and he'd blown his top. He'd been jealous as she'd suddenly found herself belonging to one of the richest pureblood families and was now friends with all the rest. Ron was jealous of that and the fact that everyone seemed to have more than he did. He'd love to be able to say he was friends with the wealthy Slytherin purebloods but he wasn't.

It was easy to call her a whore and a traitor rather than admit that he was incredibly jealous. Besides he still had Harry and Harry was bound to marry Ginny one day and Harry was a generous guy so perhaps Ron could persuade Harry into giving him some money.

So Ron went around slagging off Hermione as much as he could. He was still angry at himself for letting her fall through his fingers. His temper always had a penance for acting before his mind caught up with him. When Krum had come back announcing he wanted revenge against Hermione for leaving him in the lurch, Ron was only too happy to comply with his wishes. It would be good to see the witch knocked down a couple of pegs and he remembered being furious when Hermione had attended the Yule Ball with Krum in the first place. He couldn't wait to see her humiliation at the hands of Krum but somehow it had all gone wrong. Krum had been arrested by the Aurors in Hogsmead and again at the Masquerade Ball. Ron didn't understand what had happened but his brain reasoned it must have been something pretty big for the Aurors to have been called. He couldn't rule out Krum's crimes as being false or not and neither could he confirm whether Hermione had been lying or not.

Still he could call her a whore and tell people she was a desperate slut who was crap in bed. He never seemed to tire of this particular line of insults and was currently telling some fifth year Hufflepuff's all about it. Ron would learn that when spouting off lies, you really shouldn't do it in an open corridor where anyone could be listening.

* * *

"Pansy have you seen Hermione?" asked Blaise.

"Not recently she said she had something to do."

"Did she say what it was?"

"not as such she just mentioned that she was off to 'ruin someone's childhood memories.'"

They glanced at each other in confusion.

"Your guess is as good as mine Blaise but I hope she tells us when she returns."

* * *

Ron made his way slowly up to his bed, it had been a long day for him and insulting people really tired you out especially when you were trying to get the lies spread as quickly as Ron was. Ron wasn't thinking about anything in particular when he went to bed and was looking forward to sleeping. Unfortunately for him a certain someone had heard his boastful insults today and had just had enough of it. The person had friends in Gryffindor so was able to mutter the password and slip in unseen. The only request made was that whatever happened to Ron would be witnessed in some way to those in his house.

Many people remembered Ron's fear of spiders if not for what Fred and George did to him when he was younger than for the Forbidden Forest/Aragog incident during his second year. However, it wasn't his fear of spiders that his tormentor intended to use. Few people knew this about Ron but hidden at the bottom of his trunk was a stuffed giraffe that he'd had since he was small. He'd named it Geoff the Giraffe. No one knew that he still had it except this one person for he'd let it slip during a moment of weakness.

 _'_ _Ut Vita'_ was an unusual little spell and one the creator was proud of. It simply meant 'to life' and had the ability to bring to life any inanimate object. The spell was currently being used to bring Geoff the Giraffe to live. Slowly but surely the giraffe moved around the trunk making scratching noises, thuds and thumps that were loud enough to bring Ron into a semi state of awareness. Once there the giraffe managed to get out of the trunk and began its steady journey up the bed and towards Ron. The spell caster was cleaver, all the other boy's in the room were in a deep sleep which prevented them from waking and spoiling the plan. The giraffe stomped its feet a little or Ron's shoulder and blew air from its nostrils onto Ron's face.

Ron twitched a bit but remained asleep but this angered the giraffe and it's stomping became more insister to the point where Ron was sure to have small giraffe shaped hoof prints on his arm. The giraffe's annoyance at Ron's continued sleep heightened and quite out of character for a giraffe, it spat a massive glob of spit onto Ron's face. That got his attention for he sat bolt upright and opened his eyes in disgust.

A quick casing of _'Sermo per Censura'_ gave the giraffe the ability to talk. Of course the caster was controlling the voice and thus is was one of fear and judgement.

"Ron we used to be friends…"

Ron paled.

"You abandoned me Ron just like you abandoned Hermione Granger."

Ron gulped.

"She was the only one who knew about me and she didn't care and she didn't judge you. You chased her away."

Ron shivered.

"You shouldn't have done that Ronald. You shouldn't be spreading lies about her. I knew the true liar Ronald and it's you."

Ron tried to move away from the giraffe.

"You're a liar Ronald Weasley and you will pay for your sins."

The last thing the caster heard before leaving was Ron's panicked screams that would surely wake the dead. The caster left with a smile upon their face, they needn't be there for the humiliation that was sure to follow and they'd seen enough. Justice had been served.


	13. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

 **Curiosity Killed the Cat, Hermione Bought It Back**

When you're forbidden from talking about something it makes you all the more interested in finding out about it. Hermione wanted to know about her Father but no one seemed willing to talk about it. There were some things that didn't add up in her mind. Her Mother had told her that she and Hermione's Father had mourned her when she'd disappeared and had searched all over for her, yet Blaise had told her that her Father had died in the same raid that she'd disappeared in.

That didn't make much sense. Someone couldn't have missed her and searched for her at the same time as dying. She knew something wasn't right, she could feel it in her bones and it felt like her magic was drawn to something unseen. She'd asked Fleur to help her in her quest because she could trust her to be discreet and knew Fleur liked a good mystery as well as she did. Hermione knew that curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction bought it back. She only hoped that she'd find the satisfaction in her quest before she died like the saying suggested.

She decided against her better judgement that she ought to try and talk to Blaise about her Father first. She couldn't talk about her suspicions but she could at least question him about their Father as she was so desperate to learn about him.

"Blaise, what was out Father like?" she asked.

Blaise stiffened, "he was good."

"How did he die?"

"In the raid."

"I know that Blaise but how?"

"Why does it matter?"

"He was my Father to, don't I deserve to know a little about him?"

"It's none of your business," growled Blaise.

Hermione paled, "none of my business?"

Blaise looked at her for the first time since she had started asking questions and seemed to realise the damage that had just been dealt.

"I see how it is. There was me thinking how great it was to finally have a proper family. Yet apparently it's none of my business what happened to our Father. How is that? Is it because I've only just found out about my family? Am I not good enough? Don't I deserve to know?"

"Didn't you ever think it was a topic that was hard to talk about?"

"I'm family Blaise, it shouldn't be hard to talk to me."

"I'm not talking about it. You have no right to know."

"Fine!"

Hermione had had enough. She'd known it would have been difficult to breach the topic of their Father with Blaise but she'd hoped for more than he'd given her. She was furious, and here she'd been thinking that they'd been getting alone so well. She wanted to believe that this was just a mistake, that Blaise was just surprised and didn't mean to react the way he did but she'd seen it in his eyes. She'd seen how he believed it wasn't her business to know and that hurt her. For all his protectiveness, for all his caring friendship, it seemed like he didn't completely think of her as family like she did with him. It was like being transported back to plain old Hermione Granger where she wasn't good enough to be included in the group.

Well, she was a fighter and she wasn't going to give up just because Blaise was being a complete bastard. There were other people she could go to for information. She'd go to Daphne next because she was very close to Blaise. She would have gone to Draco as well but things weren't exactly good between them at the moment and he'd probably rat her out to Blaise anyway. Daphne cared for Blaise but she also cared for Hermione. She knew more about Blaise than Blaise did himself. Hermione assumed that Daphne had a crush on Blaise and you only had to look at them to see the chemistry.

"Daphne can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You can't tell Blaise about this."

"Ok…"

"I want to know what happened to my Father. All of it, not just the lies I've been told."

Daphne sighed, "I knew this would come back to bite them. I told them they should have told you but they insisted that it was none of your business, which is completely ridiculous. I'll tell you what I know, but I don't know everything."

"I'll be happy with anything you tell me."

"You are right though, he didn't die in the raid that you disappeared in. I think that was just a cover for what really happened," said Daphne. "It all started with your Mother during school. She was very beautiful and popular but she was also kind and intelligent. I know she was matched to your Father but I believe they were in love before they knew of their upcoming nuptials. I'm told it was a happy time, my Mother was at school with yours and she always said it was very obvious how in love your parents were."

Hermione nodded but sensed the story was about to take a turn for the worse.

"However, there was one dodgy character in this story. Kind of like how people viewed Snape before they knew the truth. He crawled his way around the school, he practiced the dark arts but wasn't a Death Eater. I'm told he looked a little bit like a greasy weasel. I don't know his name or what happened to him, I just know that he had an unnatural obsession with your Mother that was borderline stalking."

"Ok…"

"I know this situation with this man got worse as school went on but once your parents had left school the creepy guy seemed to disappear. All was fine for a while, your parents married enjoying their life together and then you and Blaise came along. Life seemed good until it wasn't. In that raid where you were taken things turned for the worse. Even now the reasons behind why you were taken remain a mystery."

Hermione listened intently, move involved in what Daphne was saying than she was when listening to a Professor in a lesson.

"This is where it gets a bit confusing, your parents did look all over for you after you'd disappeared but they couldn't find hide nor hair of you, so naturally after a sufficient time had passed you were declared legally dead and your parents went into mourning. However, as I understand it, your Father never believed that you were dead. He became manic in his searches to find you and started to receive threatening letters from a mysterious writer. It was some when during this time that your Father went missing, no one knew where he'd gone off to and he just said he'd had some business to take care of. Whether he was following a lead on you or not no one knows. What I do know is that they never found his body and as with you after a significant amount of time had passed they declared him dead."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Your Mother went into a grief that I don't think she's ever recovered from. She hardly speaks of him anymore. She used to tell Blaise stories about your Father but she always told him that these stories were very secretive and shouldn't be shared with others. She told him never to tell people of the real way he died and that he was always to tell them he died in the raid that took you. That's all I know, I promise."

"Oh God," replied Hermione.

That was more information than she'd hoped for. It was information that churned through her body and stopped at nothing to infiltrate her brain with thousands of possibilities and theories. This was far more complex than she'd imagined.

"What are you going to do with all this information?" asked Daphne.

"I'm going to find him, my Father. I'm going to find him and save him."

Daphne paled at Hermione's answer. She should have known that Hermione wouldn't have just been satisfied by the information Daphne had shared with her. She should have known that Hermione would want to do something with the information she'd been given. She should have known that Hermione would have an ulterior plan when she'd asked Daphne for information, no matter now, Daphne had promised not to tell Blaise of this conversation and a Slytherin never broke a promise to a fellow Slytherin.

Hermione's next stop was to find out who the mysterious third party member was. However, that was a lot harder to do when she didn't know their name. The easiest thing would be to check the library records of past students, there were books for each year that weren't like yearbooks of the muggle world, but they were quite similar. Perhaps she'd be able to find a picture of her parents with the same creepy man. It was worth a try after all.

As luck would have it, someone else had also made a breakthrough. Fleur had been hard at work using her sources and contacts to help Hermione with her quest and had actually managed to unearth the name of the mysteriously creepy man. She had sent her results via owl post and when Hermione opened the owl's letter she was very pleased with the content.

'Marcus Boyle' was his name. It was stated that he was not a Slytherin like Hermione had assumed but rather a Hufflepuff. If there's one thing you don't think of a Hufflepuff being, it's a practitioner of the Dark Arts. When you think of a Hufflepuff you think of people with a lot of loyalty but not a lot of brain cells, but perhaps that is a stereotype in itself.

Now she knew his name she was able to go back over the record books to find him. Luck was on her side this time because not only did she find a photo of the man himself but she also noticed him lurking in the background of every photo her parents were in. He really took unconditional love to a new level and made Snape's obsession with Lily Evans seem like child's play. Boyle really was a nasty looking man, his hair was – if possible – even greasier than Snape's had ever been, looked like straw and was thinning in places. His face had the scrunched up look like he'd pulled a face in the wind and had gotten stuck that way.

It wasn't good to judge people on their looks but Hermione couldn't imagine Marcus Boyle ever being a nice person and somehow that made judging him easier. According to the book, the last sighting of Marcus had been in a little bookshop in Hogsmead where he presumably worked right after leaving Hogwarts.

As a returning seventh year, Hermione didn't have to abide by as many rules as other years. She was just happy to be allowed back to the school for at one point it had been discussed that returning seventh years would become eight years but due to the diminished student population, that plan had been scratched. Back to the point, as a returning seventh year, Hermione could get permission to go to Hogsmead whenever she wanted and thus that is what she went to do.

Hermione was beginning to regret going to Hogsmead so late in the afternoon. Without the normal flux of students, the village was quiet and eerie and reminded Hermione of what it was like during the war. The once bustling village now stood sombre and repaired. The silence was deafening and even The Three Broomsticks was subdued, though still filled to the brim with the usual drunkards.

That the bookshop was off the beaten track should have been Hermione's first clue. It looked suspiciously like the front of the Hogs Head the first time Hermione had visited but since that adventure, Hermione had learnt not to judge things at face value. The door creaked when she opened it, a little chime above her indicated to the store keeper that someone had arrived. She didn't see the man when she first walked into the store due to the dusk and the murky darkness. Hermione was outraged to discovered the condition of the books on the shelves that looked like they had been neglected for years.

"Can I help you?"

Hermione jumped at the sound, not realising someone else had joined her.

"I-I was looking for Marcus Boyle."

The book clerk visibly stiffened at the mention of the name. Apparently that name didn't bring up pleasant memories for the man before her.

"What did you say?"

"Marcus Boyle, did you know him?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's important."

"Marcus Boyle is the devil's child. You'd do well to stay away from him."

"Why do you say that?"

The book clerk turned and for the first time Hermione got a glimpse of his face. She gasped at the horrific gash that lay across his face, the burnt flesh and the boiled skin.

He acknowledged her gasp with a simple statement, "courtesy of Marcus Boyle."

"He did that to you?!"

"He was a violent man when he was angry."

"Why was he angry?"

"I suspect it had something to do with the marriage of Katherine Williams."

"Who was Katherine Williams?"

"Well she would be Katherine Zabini now."

"What can you tell me about them? Please!"

"I reckoned you'd have heard of the triangle between the then Lily Evans, James Potter and Severus Snape."

Hermione nodded.

"Well this triangle was a whole lot worse. Tales of unrequited love are never happy ones. Now let me see…"

He paused and seemed to be judging Hermione before starting to talk again.

"I can't tell you everything. I know they said he disappeared but they never found hide nor hair of him. I don't want to end up further scarred or worse, dead."

He gulped and shivered, appearing to be traumatised by the vision in his head.

"Marcus Boyle was from an ordinary family that were neither rich or poor. I believe both his parents were half-bloods and he was sorted into Hufflepuff. He seemed an average boy till he met Katherine, she rather changed his life. He thought she was god's gift, an angel in disguise and made specifically for him. He set his mind on claiming her. It was a feat far easier said than done for her heart was already set on another, Andre Zabini I believe his name was. Marcus wasn't one to give up because of competition. He pursued her relentlessly and drove her into feared state from his continual presence. His nature just sent her further into the arms of Andre Zabini. He tried everything but was unsuccessful. It was around this time that his behaviour started to change. People said they heard him talking to himself, others saw displays of his violence and there were even a few who believed he'd sold his soul to the devil himself."

Hermione shivered at the picture he was painting of Marcus, it appeared there was always another baddie in the world.

"Suddenly his tactics changed and he became more sinister. He started hunting Katherine, cornering her and forcing her into conversation. He began showing his violence to others, using unheard spells and causing panic and fear. He attacked Katherine's friend, she begged him to stop but he told her he wouldn't until she agreed to his demands."

"What were his demands?"

"That she broke off the engagement to Andre Zabini, become Marcus's wife and let him take them far away. If she agreed, he promised to stop hurting the people she loved. Yet she couldn't accept his deal and she couldn't give up Andre. It was right after graduation that he disappeared. He'd been working here during the summer months but he just vanished. Katherine was happy. She thought his disappearance meant the end to all the panic and fear. She moved on with her life, married Andre Zabini, had her children and forgot all about Marcus."

He paused and his face transformed into a gruesomely painful expression.

"Have you ever heard of the muggle story character Rumpelstiltskin?"

Hermione nodded.

"Marcus was a bit like Rumpelstiltskin, he liked making deals and he always collected. He made a deal with Katherine and didn't appreciate it when she rejected him. She sealed her fate then for he was never going to let her go."

He stopped speaking to gasp in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"You look just like her you know…Katherine looked like you when she was younger. Andre Zabini is not dead, his grave is empty, he is at—" he cut off, gurgling his words too much and Hermione couldn't hear what he was trying to say.

She stood in frozen horror as the book clerk seemed to choke on his own saliva. She watched in horror as a dark brown substance dripped out of his eyes, his nose and his mouth. Hermione's heart beat rapidly in her chest as the book clerk dropped down dead. Hermione seemed to unfreeze, she ran from the shop without looking back and neither did she look where she was going.

"Ouch," she said as she ran into something solid.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

She knew that voice to be Draco's and she suddenly became defensive.

"Nothing."

"Where did you come from and what are you doing? Blaise has been going sparse trying to look for you."

Hermione kept her eyes on the ground and refused to look at him.

"Blaise is right your Father is dead Hermione. Don't go looking for something that isn't there."

He was still holding her like he thought he could shake some sense into her.

"Let go of me," she said.

He complied and she stormed away quickly from the one person who set her heart aflame.


	14. If You Can' Take It, Don't Give It

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **AN:** Two chapters in one day, woohoo. Sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense. I've tried to format it in a way that would but splitting it up would make the chapters really short and annoying.

* * *

 **If You Can't Take it, Don't Give it**

Hermione was still in shock from the events that had occurred at the bookshop. It was quite a shock for anyone to watch a person die in such a way being that it was so sudden and gruesome. It also worked as a horrible threat for Hermione. A part of her wanted to run and hid if that was the sort of things that Marcus did to people. Yet another, larger part of her just felt more determined to get to the truth.

She knew the sensible and responsible thing would be to tell someone of what she had witnessed and the dead man she had left behind. However, some small voice inside her was telling her not to say anything. The situation was fishy enough as it was and would be made more complex if it was known that she was involved. As it was she was getting enough grief from Blaise and Draco combined. Blaise had finally gotten though apologizing to Hermione, stating how sorry he was and that he just got angry with her because it was a sore subject for him.

Hermione hadn't really forgiven him but whether Blaise knew that or not was a different matter. Hermione had been deeply hurt by Blaise's comment that it was none of her business and it would take a great deal for her to forgive him. Draco was also giving her grief. He stood firmly by Blaise's side in the matter but he was also suspicious of Hermione and her current actions. It was after all, Draco who had found her in Hogsmead all alone and he had been keeping a special eye on her ever since.

The guilt was slowly eating her up and she wondered where the rule abiding Hermione Granger had gone. Had she simply disappeared the moment she'd become Hermione Zabini? She desperately needed to tell someone what she'd failed to report. As she made her way to breakfast she prepared herself, intent on informing McGonagall as soon as breakfast was over. However, she never got that far. What caught her attention was a side article in the Daily Prophet which had all colour draining from her face.

 _BOOKSHOP FOR SALE_

 _In a surprising turn of events the old bookshop in Hogsmead Village is up for sale. Customers say the book owner mysteriously packed up and left one day. Some regard this as suspicious while others are happy for the owner who had reportedly been thinking of retiring for some time. One customer, Mrs. Featherton explained how thrilled she was that the owner had finally retired and hoped he'd gone somewhere warm and sunny as a retirement treat. Who knows why the book store owner suddenly had a change of heart and retired from his beloved book shop and who knows if the bookshop will remain? The question is what prompted this unexpected retirement and who will now buy the shop…_

Hermione read and reread the article with confusion in her eyes. How could the bookshop owner have this article about him when he was dead and not retired? Who had written this article? Who had given the information?

 _Oh my god_ thought Hermione, _was Marcus Boyle in Hogsmead? Did he come to dispose of the evidence?_ Though she wished to the high heavens that he hadn't realised there were any witnesses to his murder, she hoped that if he suspected that he didn't know it was her. _Shit, shit, shit_ chanted Hermione as she completely lost her happy outlook for the day. She would keep her silence about her involvement now. Perhaps it was selfish but she didn't want to end up like the book store owner. She wasn't about to give up on her quest to find her Father but she didn't want to continue her search right now, not when things seemed so dangerous. She'd have to do more research first.

* * *

 **Did you ever wonder what happened to Ginny after the ball? She'd been so quiet and withdrawn lately that Hermione had almost forgotten about all the insults she'd thrown. There was always Pavarti picking up the slack but she had always been a bitch. Even Ronald had quietened down but that might have something to do with his nightly stuffed visitor rather than anything else…**

* * *

 **The Weasley's**

Ginny had been going downhill for quite some time now. She was still her bitchy annoying self but that was put aside with the current way she felt. It had all happened when Krum had been taken out by the Auror Squad. As she'd watched him be taken down, her head started to spin and she'd grown both nauseous and clammy handed. She'd been standing off to the side as it was, confused by the lack of potion reaction with Draco that she hadn't really been paying attention to what had happened. Now she seemed to be in a constant state of sickness, her magic was acting strangely, almost as if it were pulling her towards some unseen object. You'd think that Ginny would have read all the side effects of the potion before she made and administrated it. She'd been so caught up with her plan that she hadn't taken the proper precautions. She didn't know that when the potion interacted with someone who's magic was harmoniously joined with hers that they would become bonded. Bonded as in being married without having to go through a wedding or bonding ritual.

She also should have been more careful when she'd sneaked the potion into the glass at the ball. Sure she'd looked around to make sure no one had seen her but in doing so she'd taken her eyes off the glasses and therefore hadn't noticed when someone spelled the glasses to switch positions. She hadn't counted on the person of her affections being so suspicious of her actions. Draco didn't need to look directly at Ginny to realise what she was up to. Funnily enough he wasn't new to girls trying to outsmart him with potions and spells and could spot a suspiciously acting girl a mile off. All Pureblood heirs were taught to protect themselves from money grabbing whores like Ginny.

Thus the potion Ginny intended for Draco to drink was actually drunk by Victor Krum. You can just guess what happened then can't you. If you are thinking _oh shit_ their magic bonded, you'd be right. Ginny was feeling so sick and weak because she was away from her bonded. They needed to consummate the bonding soon or one or both of them would go mad…or worse die. She needed to find her bonded lover quickly before the consequences took over. It was funny how the people who wanted what they never deserved always forgot to read the fine print. When life hands you lemons they obviously forgot they were supposed to make lemonade and tried to make orange juice instead.

Victor Krum was sitting in an overnight cell at the Ministry of Magic. Remember when he said 'all publicity was good publicity?' Well he was seriously reconsidering those words right now. He was facing several charges and fines and was given a restraining order that didn't allow him to come within twenty yards of Hermione Zabini. He couldn't understand why they kept talking about Hermione Zabini. He didn't really remember his actions from that night or who she was. He just needed to see Ginny Weasley, he'd been asking for her for a long time but no one would tell him where she was or when she was coming to see him. He was getting rather anxious, something within him was saying that unless he found her soon bad things would start happening.

As it was he was facing a suspension from the Quiddich League and wasn't allowed back in England for a further six months. Perhaps luck was on their side as one plucky young Auror thought it best to inform Arthur Weasley that the confined Quiddich star was asking for his daughter. That in itself puzzled Arthur Weasley for he wasn't aware that his daughter and the famous Quiddich star knew each other beyond acquaintances. If there was one thing that Arthur Weasley regretted in life it was the way in which he let his wife spoil his two youngest children. Ginny especially was tainted by her upbringing for she was the only girl in the family. Her opinion had been favoured by others and her manipulation techniques had been ignored for too long. It was with a heavy sigh that Arthur Weasley traipsed down to Krum's holding cell, knowing that what he found there was sure to be unpleasant.

Arthur was never a man to get angry or shout at people, he usually left that job to his darling wife. However, at this present moment he felt that if he saw his daughter or his wife, something inside of him would snap and he wouldn't be able to control himself. What was his daughter thinking using that particular potion? It was well known for being banned years ago and the only person who Ginny could have learnt it from would have been Molly. Even more annoying than his daughter's stupid plan was that she'd apparently got it wrong and ended up bonding with the confused shouting mess of Victor Krum. Arthur would say it was twisted karma, trying to manipulate people around you for your own personal gain when it was common knowledge that could couldn't force matters of the heart.

 **How would he react I wonder if he knew the same potion had trapped him into his marriage with Molly?**

Well Arthur refused to feel sympathy for his only daughter. In fact, he couldn't feel sympathy for her when she'd done something so stupid and dishonest that he wondered where his little princess had gone. If he was honest with himself the answer would be that he hadn't seen any sign of his princess since she started Hogwarts. Now he had to go to Hogwarts and explain the situation to Minerva. Surely Ginny wouldn't be able to continue with her studies now. She'd have to survive with just her O.W.L's now. After all, she'd sealed her fate and was now for all purposes that mattered, a married woman. She'd have to move in with Krum and she'd be stuck with him for life. Not only stuck with him but stuck in Bulgaria for the next six months. Arthur knew Krum was suspended from Quiddich for the time being but would he ever be allowed to play again? What would his daughter and her new husband do for money and food? Arthur almost felt sorry for his daughter but as the saying goes, she'd made her ben and now she'd have to sleep in it.

Arthur sighed, life hadn't been kind to the Weasley's recently and this was just another situation in a long line of painful ones. He'd have to watch his wife now as he wouldn't let her get away with all the things she had over the years. It was time for him to take back his command of the family. Molly would soon learn what it was like when she crossed her husband. Arthur knew fetching his daughter wouldn't be pretty. She would not be pleased to know she would be stuck with someone who was facing assault charges nor the fact that he would give her no wealth of title. Yes, he knew his daughter well. He knew exactly what she was looking for. With Ginny it seemed that love didn't factor into the equation. She was searching for wealth, fame and titles. That was what mattered to Ginny Weasley. Arthur sighed as fate continued to be unkind to his family.

* * *

 **Draco was walking a fine line between the past and the future. He thought he knew what he wanted but his mind and his heart weren't certain. How could he move forward when so much was up in the air? How could he pick out the fakes from those who were genuine?**

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

Draco was walking past the Headmistresses office as he saw Ginny Weasley being dragged up the stairs by her Father and he smirked to himself. Ginny Weasley being in trouble was only too amusing for Draco. He sighed dramatically, he liked to think he'd grown more mature in recent years. War tended to have that effect on people, especially when you'd been involved the way Draco had. Draco walked around aimlessly till he found himself back in his own room. He stood in front of his mirror and looked at himself.

He wasn't impressed with the image that looked back at him. Looks were important to some and used to be important to him but no more. Draco wondered where his life had gone. It seemed only moments ago that he was a young boy with the never ending love of his Mother and the pride of his Father before him. Yet since then his life had become one complicated mess after another. His life was a series of tremendous ups and downs. More downs than ups really. Hogwarts had become his sanctuary. At Hogwarts he was away from all the pain and the hurt. There was no disappointment from his Father, no fear of darkness and with no rules or demands to be followed. Draco could just be himself.

Well that wasn't so true. He could be himself within his small group of friends but then they'd mostly all been in the same boat since they'd come to Hogwarts. Draco's behaviour to others (especially Hermione) wasn't who Draco really was. It was a front, a fake disguise to save him from disappointment and pain. He needed to have a reputation that pleased his Father while he was at Hogwarts. Now though the war was over and Draco's Father's opinion was no longer his concern.

 _What has it all lead to?_ His life seemed empty and unimportant. Blaise had told him not to involve himself with Hermione until he knew what he wanted. He was in conflict. His brain and his heart were fighting hand in hand with his morals and his conscious. Part of him wondered if life was worth the heartache of letting someone inside the barriers he'd created. Chances are he'd get hurt. People never seemed interested in Draco only the Malfoy name and the Malfoy vaults. _Was it too hard to want to be liked for himself and not his name?_ Perhaps a small part of Draco's brain thought he deserved it after all he'd done and all the acts he'd committed. Are you still worthy of love when you've been shrouded in darkness?

Was it worth it? Letting love in? Deep inside Draco was just as vulnerable as the next person. His thoughts turned to Hermione. She had looked spectacular at the ball. She had always looked good, even as Hermione Granger. She had so many different smiles and Draco loved them all. When she smiled her whole face lit up and it was mesmerizing to watch. She got so excited at the smallest of things. She was an incredible friend, she valued knowledge and loyalty. She loved chocolate and Cherryade. She was always putting others feelings before her own and she was incredibly selfless. Draco wanted to let her in, he wanted to be her friend, to share things with her and to kiss those delectable lips but Blaise was right. Draco was being selfish. In his quest to avoid Hermione he'd only been thinking of himself and his own past actions and mistakes. He'd never once given Hermione a chance to form her own feelings and opinions. He should have remembered that feelings aren't one sided they always go two ways.

Perhaps if everyone else could, Draco should try to let her in. It would be hard for as much as she lit up his world he also found her incredibly annoying. They argued about the stupidest of things. It was ridiculous really but every time Draco saw her he seemed to find the need to argue and often the words would leave his mouth before his mind had a chance to catch up. For once Draco was at a loss, he didn't know how to move forward and he felt clammy and sweaty like a pubescent boy with his first crush. He'd never felt this way before. Usually charming girls came naturally to him. He could get any girl he wanted and it was easy to get girls into his bed. What was it about Hermione had made him so nervous and on edge? He stopped starring at his own reflection, there was only so much one could take of their own personal pity party.

* * *

 **What of Luna? Where is she in all that is happening?**

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood**

While Draco had his own pity party, Luna walked around in a similar state of mind. Luna knew what others thought of her, she knew they thought she was weird, odd and bizarre. They looked at her in a way that was almost like they pitied her or didn't trust her. Luna never felt like being anything other than herself. Luna had never been afraid of who she was and perhaps that was down to the influence of her parents or a lifetime of not following the herd.

Whatever the reason, Luna was about to take a big step. She'd often wondered why she was put in Ravenclaw. Oh she was clever enough but that seemed to remain the only factor. She could have been placed in any house and been happy. Perhaps that's why she was different. She would have been happy in any house and would have thrived anywhere while others weren't so lucky. Most of the Gryffindor's; Harry, Ginny or Pavarti would have been lost if put in any other house in much the same way as others in other house would have been but not Luna.

Luna had only ever had a small group of friends that was until the creation of Dumbledore's Army. The creation of Dumbledore's Arm opened Luna's world up to the possibility of friends and real friends at that. However, since that fateful day and the trials that they'd all been through since, Luna had re-examined the friendships she'd made and realized that half of them were as phony as the lies told throughout the Wizarding World. Luna didn't want friends who weren't real.

You may wonder where all this is leading to, Luna had already told Potter where to go so what would her next move be? It was simple really, she wanted to follow the one person that she considered to be a real friend – Hermione. Some might argue this point and say that Hermione wasn't a real friend to Luna – just look at how she judged Luna when they first met. However, that was what Luna liked so much about Hermione. She didn't hide the fact that she found Luna a bit different. She argued with her on all the strange facts Luna knew and gave her more of a friendship than she'd ever had before. Perhaps it sounds silly but Luna like the fact that Hermione hadn't pretended to be anything other than what she was and that in turn had made Luna consider Hermione to be a true friend.

The transition from Ravenclaw to Slytherin friends was easier than Luna anticipated. Perhaps that was because Luna hadn't many strings attached in Ravenclaw or that she'd severed all her string in Gryffindor. She didn't really know but she was pleased with how well the Slytherin's accepted her, they didn't call her out for being different from them but rather welcomed her with open arms. Luna couldn't tell whether this was because of Hermione or whether they were acting on their own accord but she liked the feeling of completeness she had that she hadn't felt before.


	15. Unrequited Love Hurts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter but I do love it very much.

 **AN:** I know I haven't posted in a while. Live was hectic and then I was on holiday and then I got back and it was worse! Anyway, here's an update. As I'm rewriting this I'm realising how much p.o.v changes my story has. Some I've cut out but others I've had to keep in order for everything to make sense. I've tried to reword it in a way that wouldn't confuse people but I might have missed the mark. Enjoy anyway ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Unrequited Love Hurts**

 **Unknown P.O.V**

Her boots punctured loud and clear as she walked along and she enjoyed watching others back away in fear. She loved to inflict pain and fear upon others in fact she relished in it. She would use anything she could lay her hands on to rise to the top. They said that purity mattered little anymore but she knew differently. She wanted the big wedding with everything expensive. She wanted all the guest to bask in her glory and her moment of social popularity. Her marriage would bring a horde of opportunities forward and once she'd secured a high profile marriage; society wouldn't be able to get rid of her. One step at a time though, for she was too young to be married right away but that didn't mean she couldn't start planning.

Right now she wanted but one thing, she wanted popularity and the control over the two men she sought for. Then she wanted to crush the third person in her sights and make their life a living hell. She wanted to control Draco and Blaise and she wanted to discredit Hermione. Only then could she be as powerful as she wanted.

 _Who did Hermione think she was? She would never be good enough for Draco Malfoy! She couldn't even argue that blood purity meant anything for Hermione was as pure in blood as she was. However, that meant little now. Hermione was a nuisance and needed to be taken care of…_

She would do what any good bitchy little mix would do and hatched a plan. It was a plan that would remove Hermione from the centre of everything that was keeping her from reaching her plans. The easiest way to do that was to discredit Hermione of course. She didn't need complex plans like Ginny or petty words like Ron. She needed a rumour plain and simple. What would be a successful rumour thought? Hermione was so unlike anyone she'd ever met. She would be hard placed to find a rumour sufficient enough. For a girl like Hermione who was so well known for being a pure innocent child with all her naivety still intact, the only way to discredit her would be to start a rumour that would show Hermione up to not be as innocent as she seemed.

The perfect way of course would be to start a rumour that linked Hermione to an older man, surely that would destroy her oh so perfect image. Yet, at first no one would believe the rumour which was the beauty of it. The rumour was so farfetched that it might actually be truthful. The rumour mill was easy to power up and run, especially as it was a school rumour mill. She started with the first and second years and then watched how it spread through the years until it made a circuit around the returning seventh years. It had worked much quicker than she imagined it would. This was rich, so rich and all she needed to do was sit back and watch as the rumour took hold. She certainly didn't need to bother with Hermione now that things had been set in motion. All she had to do was watch as the witch was ruined.

* * *

"Have you heard?" asked Pansy.

Blaise nodded absentmindedly, he'd heard and he knew it was complete folly. If one was to start another rumour about someone, the least they could do was create a realistic one but perhaps that was the point of this particular rumour. It was targeted in a way that would only appeal true to certain people, certain people who were already doubtful about their own feelings – vulnerable and confused feelings. When he spoke of people he really meant just one person who was known for acting before thinking. The man, the legend, the hot god: Draco Malfoy.

The man, the legend and the hot god was currently storming down countless Hogwarts corridors to find the object of his anger. He wanted to roast her alive, he wanted to strangle her, he wanted to hurt her and by god he was so angry with her.

 _Why would she flaunt her feelings so openly, to tease him with affection when she meant nothing with it? Why did she do it? Was it just to secure secrecy between her and her forbidden older lover? How could he have been so stupid to have hoped for something more than what she was willing to offer?_

Draco's anger was obvious to all that saw him and the mastermind behind the rumour couldn't help but think their plan was moving along swimmingly.

"You, Hermione, stop now!" he shouted at her.

Hermione stopped though she refused to turn around. She didn't need any more drama now. She had just finished writing her letter to Fleur explaining all that had happened recently and didn't need more stress added to her shoulders. She was confused about whether or not she should continue her search. She wasn't afraid for her own safety but rather the safety of others especially the ones she loved.

"Where do you get off acting all innocent?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act all high and mighty now we all know your secret."

"What secret?" asked Hermione.

"The secret of your little lover."

"What lover?"

"Stop with the act," said Draco spitting mad with venom in his voice.

His tone made Hermione angry.

"What act? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Their combined shouting had silenced the common room. Half the occupants had run away in fear while the other half were edging closer in an attempt to hear more. Even though Draco and Hermione were standing outside the common room door everyone could clearly hear the argument.

"People have been talking about you."

"Oh so this is a rumour? Since when have rumours ever been correct?"

"Stop the lying Hermione. We all know you aren't as innocent as you seem."

She shook her head in disbelief, "what are you talking about?"

"Your secret lover, your secret older man!"

She laughed.

He growled.

"That's the rumour?"

Draco nodded, too angry to speak.

"You've got to be kidding me. Whoever started this rumour had to realize it was completely stupid. Not just completely stupid but a rumour targeted at specific people, i.e. you."

"What?" he spluttered. "Why are you trying to blame this one someone else?"

"Why do you care so much? You say you don't care for me beyond friendship and even friendship is hard for you. Yet this rumour starts and you act like I've betrayed you in some way so what gives?"

"Why can't you just admit that you're seeing an older man?" he shouted.

"It's not true Draco! The only men I've ever been involved with are our age!"

"Why do you continue to deny it?"

"Why do you continue to believe it?"

"I know it's true!"

"Who told you?" asked Hermione.

His response was muffled.

"Speak like an adult and tell me who told you this."

"Pavarti Patel," he said while she laughed, "but that doesn't make it any less valid. She just wanted to let me know what a disgusting slut you were."

From the shadows Pavarti grinned as her plan had unfolded beautifully. The weak were easy to manipulate and anyone who had fallen under you-know-who's spell.

The Slytherin common room door opened and Blaise stood furiously in the open doorway. Never had he expected Draco to behave this way. Hadn't he explicitly told him to stay away from his sister until he knew his own heart? Trust Draco to fall for something as stupid and farfetched as a rumour. Draco was an idiot, Pavarti was a bitch and Hermione had been left hurting. It may be a cliché but Blaise didn't want anyone to hurt his sister, he knew that was hypocritical seeing as he'd hurt her before but still…no one hurt his sister and got away with it!

Pansy came up behind Blaise and was followed by Daphne. Apparently they weren't the only people on the scene as other Slytherin's had piled in behind them and no one could mistake the head of blonde hair that belonged to Luna. It seemed that Hermione always had people around to protect her in every situation she found herself in.

From the shadows, Pavarti was loving this. She didn't realise that others didn't believe the rumour, neither did she realise they knew she was there. Pansy sneaked up behind her unnoticed by the oblivious Pavarti. A well placed silent charm ensured that she was unable to move, not that she realized that. Pavarti was great in gossip, fashion, boys and rumours but she wasn't very good with charms or complex magic.

"Step away from my sister Draco."

"Why? She's just a liar."

"When are you going to learn to think before you act?"

"Why are you defending her when she lied to all of us?"

"Who told you the rumour?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? What does it matter who told me? It's still true."

"No it's not and if you had more than two brain cells to rub together you'd know that as well."

"How's it going Pavarti?"

Pansy uttered the words as she whipped away Pavarti's disguise. The appearance of Pavarti caused both Hermione and Draco to whip around in shock.

"Has she been there this whole time?" whispered Hermione.

Pansy nodded, "she probably followed Draco to see the results of her meddling."

Hermione had had enough of backstabbing bitchy people. When she had found this new identity she knew it would be a little bad but she never expected the drama to unfold quite like this. She imagined that at some point things would die down, new gossip would come along and people would forget all about her. Yet somehow things hadn't quite happened like that, things kept happening and it was infuriating.

"Well let's see shall we? I for one am sick of being constantly picked on," said Hermione as her anger rose. Pointing her wand at Pavarti she whispered the incantation "narrow verus," (*) and watched as the magic worked.

Pansy stepped back. She loved watching Hermione when she used magic. People were right about the cleverest witch of their age, she could be really scary when she wanted.

"Talk to me before the teachers arrive…or I'll just have more time to hurt you."

Pavarti looked at Hermione like she was worse even than the dirt under her feet.

 _Just once_ thought Hermione, _I'd like to have a drama free day where everything works out as it should and no one is trying to ruin my life._ Was it cliché to say that every teenager thinks their life is to be ruined by others, perhaps but regardless of that it _was_ what was happening to Hermione.

"Why should I talk to you?" asked Pavarti.

"You'll talk to me regardless," replied Hermione.

Gulping under the strain of magic she was under, Pavarti cracked.

"I was going to ruin you with the simplest rumour possible. Of course no one important would believe the rumour and there were only two people I was concerned about. Blaise and Draco. I sort of knew it would fail with Blaise but then I didn't really know how close you and Blaise were but I knew Draco was an easy target. I wanted what all girls want; to be popular and have a wealthy, popular man. The man I want is of course Draco Malfoy but unlike Ginny I wasn't stupid enough to create a complex plan to get him. Once I had Draco and Blaise on my side I would be in complete control and then Hermione would have a chance in hell without her two bodyguards."

"It was all a lie?" whispered Draco.

"I told you it was but you refused to believe it!" shouted Hermione.

Draco had the decency to look shame faced, though Hermione couldn't care less. She'd simply had enough. Was this how it was always going to be? – Constant arguments and longing glances? Hermione wasn't sure if she could stomach much more of this. Perhaps it was time to count her blessing and forget all she had hoped for.

"Hermione I'm—"

"Save it for someone who cares Draco," replied Hermione.

She wasn't going to be bullied info forgiving him again. When he was ready to act like a grownup then she'd be willing to walk to him but until then she didn't care for him much.

* * *

 **How tragic** to go from one fierce argument to the thoughts of unrequited love in just a few simple moments. For however much Hermione and Draco refused to believe it, they both had strong feelings for each other. Feelings that had the promise of turning into something more if they'd just give things a chance. It was no longer an action waiting to happen by their own hands. Other people, other things were at work now. Are you wondering what 'other people, other things' means? Well for starters it refers to all the people who were friends with Draco, Hermione or both. Secondly it referred to a higher power. Some people refer to it as fate and fate had a hand in manipulating the lives of Draco and Hermione so that they would find themselves together. However, the two people involved were making it very difficult not to mention all the other people who kept trying to interfere.

Despite all the anger of the most recent argument, both Draco and Hermione were wallowing in their own self-pity parties and unrequited feelings. Hermione sat alone in the dorm room, Pansy and the others had given up trying to console her for you can lead someone to the water but you can't make them drink.

* * *

Hermione felt a longing, a desire to see him in ways that weren't strictly confined to the realms of friendship. She wanted to hold him and be close to him, she wanted to laugh and joe with him, to share moments and memories with him. She was stupidly falling for a guy that was both totally out of her league and totally and completely wrong for her. How messed up was that? Well it was probably as messed up as most girls' lives are. Countless boyfriends and badly matched relationships later we all find our perfect someone. How tragically perfect that Hermione falls for the perfect someone before her time.

* * *

Draco likewise was having similar feelings. His feelings were along the lines of anger and embarrassment. He couldn't believe his feelings, thoughts and emotions had gotten away from him again. He couldn't believe he still continued to act without thinking first. Unlike Hermione, Draco didn't believe in the hands of fate. He didn't believe in the helping hand of others. If he were to win back Hermione's heart he'd have some serious work cut out for him but wait…where did that sudden thought come from? Why did he want to win Hermione's heart back when he'd never had it in the first place?

Draco was a foolish boy. He didn't believe in things he couldn't understand. He didn't realise that the heart retching feeling in his gut were romantic feelings for Hermione. As soon as he realised he had feelings for her his problems would be much easier. Draco was a foolish boy, he acted before he thought and in doing so he had ruined perhaps, the last chance he had in getting Hermione to be his.

* * *

 **Hope was not lost.** Don't think that yet. Through the ups and the downs and most importantly the twists to come perhaps there was light at the end of the tunnel for both Draco and Hermione. Perhaps is the word to use here but if they never got together where would the story be?

Let's leave Draco and Hermione for a while as their problems will take a while to work out. If they are spoken about any longer people might think they are the only two characters in this story. That simply isn't true for there are many characters that need attention. Just because they are supporting cast doesn't make them any less important. Besides they all have their own jobs to play, who knows, they might end up surprising you…

* * *

Harry Potter stood outside the Slytherin common room the one place he really didn't want to be. The reason he was here? Well where else was he going to find Luna but in the Slytherin common room where it was said that she hung out. Why she had to hang out here of all places Harry didn't understand. What did the Slytherin's have that other houses didn't? Harry's temper was running away from him before he even had a chance to stop it. He had to pause and take a few controlling breaths. Luna had already explained everything to Harry before and she'd told him to think about everything before he came and found her.

With Ginny out of the picture for reasons unknown to Harry, his head felt a lot clearer and his feelings lighter. It was almost as if he were under some sort of mind spell. That would explain his sudden sense of clarity, with Ginny removed from the picture the spell of whatever had happened to him had weakened, thus he was thinking on his own free will. With Ginny out of the picture Ron was no longer much of a threat. Whether he knew of the spell placed on Harry or not, Harry was no longer as influenced by what Ron said as he used to be.

"Are you going to stand outside of the common room all day Harry?" asked Luna smugly.

"I-er-I."

"You came to apologise?

"Yes you're right, I am. You were right about everything."

"Of course I was Harry but you took longer than I thought to realise the true. Hermione said you would."

He mumbled something unintelligible.

"Oh Harry, you aren't still afraid of the Slytherin's are you? You are silly Harry. You came to apologise yet you're making the same mistakes again."

"Luna wait, please I am sorry."

"So am I."

"Luna don't write him off," said Hermione as she appeared behind her friend.

"Why?"

"I've been thinking and Blaise agrees but we think Harry was under a spell. I couldn't work it out at first but since he's been away from Ginny it's become clear. He's still under the lasting effect so don't judge him too harshly. Make him come inside, oh and Harry you might want to get yourself checked out by Madame Pomfrey."

"Yeah Harry, come inside," said Neville from inside the Slytherin's common room.

"Yeah Harry, the Slytherin common room is so much fun," added the voice of Lavender Brown, "if I'd have known about this earlier I would have become friends with the Slytherin's the first chance I got.

The small group of people walked a very confused Harry into the Slytherin common room, whatever happened behind the door was Harry's decision to make. Only time would tell what would happen.


	16. A Festering Idea

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter at all.

 **AN:** Another chapter for ya'll. I'll be awol for the next couple of days so don't expect another chapter till late next week :) ~ Hannah

* * *

 **An Idea kept Festers**

Hermione shouldn't have left the matter of Marcus Boyle to fester for so long. Leaving it to fester was like not seeing a healer when you obviously needed one or refusing to remove a muggle plaster because you thought it would hurt. Hermione had let things fester, good old trusting, intelligent, researching, bossy Hermione had done the one thing she would never normally do. You should never let anything fester for too long as it only ends up becoming worse.

* * *

 **[Oh don't fret dear reader it isn't as bad as it seems you see Marcus Boyle hadn't even heard of Hermione Zabini nor who she used to be called. He didn't know of her involvement with the book clerk or anything. As far as Marcus Boyle was concerned Hermione Zabini didn't exist at all.]**

* * *

Hermione had gotten over her fight with Draco and as much as she wanted to remain angry with him it just wasn't in her nature. The more she found herself trying to hate him the more she found herself secretly liking him instead. Oh it was a vicious circle to be sure and one that would no doubt become more annoying before it got any better. For whatever her faults may be, Hermione was indeed a romantic girl. She wanted the knight in shining armour, someone who would come in and sweep her off her feet. It was childish and silly but her idea of men was based off old romantic love stories – and really don't you think those sorts of stories ruined us all realistically? It's like Disney but worse.

The dance that Hermione and Draco were doing was being observed by their friends who were annoyed by their lack of progress. The girls, being girls, had come up with several plans to get their two friends together but each one kept blowing up in their faces. Either from Draco's temper or Hermione's defensiveness. Pansy was beside herself, she could see the way her dear friend looked at Draco when she thought no one was looking and likewise she could see the way Draco looked at Hermione when he thought no one was looking. This game they were both playing was maddening and Pansy wished they would just give up and give in as it would save a lot of hassle and drama plus give both Draco and Hermione some well-deserved happiness.

Pansy had approached Hermione (after all these failed attempts) and just come out with it instead of beating around the bush with haphazard plans.

"Hermione what is this thing between you and Draco?"

Hermione stiffened immediately, "what do you mean?"

"I mean what everyone else means, it's clear you both like each other so what's holding you back?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Yes you do so stop being evasive and talk to me."

"Draco doesn't want me Pansy."

"He does. I've see it, we all have."

"No," she huffed, "well even if he does he'll never act on his feelings. He doesn't want me Pansy, he doesn't even want to be my friend yet he's willing to shout at me for some jumped up rumour. He can't have it both ways."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he can't tell me he doesn't want me one minute and then act all betrayed and caring the next. You saw how attentive he was at the ball and then the next day he was back to his normal brooding self."

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"I've tried."

"That's it? You've tried and now you're giving up?"

Pansy couldn't believe it for it didn't sound like Hermione at all. She wasn't someone to give up so easily and yet she had.

"Pansy even if he did feel something for me and actually managed to let go of everything else to pursue it—"

"Yes?"

"Draco doesn't need someone like me," she finished half-halfheartedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not beautiful."

"Hermione! How can you say that?"

"I'm not special. People don't notice me. I'm not up with the social etiquette. Pansy its simple, I was born to be my quirky intelligent self and not born to win the heart of a mighty wizard."

Pansy was shocked by Hermione's outburst, she knew Hermione wasn't like other girls and was somewhat quieter but she wasn't prepared for the vulnerability and sadness that shone from Hermione's eyes letting Pansy know that she honestly believed this to be the case. She honestly believed she was without the beauty that was sought after. It was ridiculous and preposterous and yet as Pansy sat there next to her friend she understood how Hermione had come to this conclusion. Being friends with Potter and Weasley all these years had taken its toll on Hermione. All their comments had beaten her down into submission until she no longer fought their comments but merely accepted them as truth. Pansy was shame faced to admit that the comments she and her fellow Slytherin's had made in the past probably hadn't helped in Hermione's opinion of herself. It was something Pansy felt she had to rectify right now.

"Hermione listen to me," she said as she brushed a fallen tear away from her friend's cheek, "you are beautiful, honestly."

Hermione looked at her with disbelief etched into her eyes.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a girl who needed confirmation of her beauty."

"Not confirmation but it would just be nice to hear it said."

"Well I'm saying it now. You. Are. Beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you and no I'm not just saying that. You have a lot to offer someone. Looks are just an added bonus so don't let it ruin your life as you have so much to give."

Hermione sighed so Pansy tried another tactic.

"Hermione, imagine if you were beautiful beyond belief, would it make you happy?"

Hermione neither nodded nor shook her head in the negative so Pansy continued.

"If you had nothing but a beautiful face would you really get anywhere in the world?"

"No," mumbled Hermione.

"Would anyone take you beyond face value?"

"No."

"What would happen if you were just beautiful? Beauty fades and what would you do when it was gone?"

Hermione didn't answer but she understood what Pansy was saying.

"You can't rely on beauty Hermione. You have a mind and you have a world outside of beauty to offer. Never forget that you are more than just a pretty face."

"When did you get so wise?"

"I've always been wise I've just never shown it before."

The girls sat quietly outside until the sun began to set.

* * *

 **[Hogwarts was safe, yes? Correct…mostly. The wards had been changed, updated and strengthened since the war but well if there wasn't a chance of mistake I'd have to end the story right here.]**

* * *

Hermione was the first to hear it, a little creak on the wind, the crunch of gravel under a food and the smell of grass being crushed underfoot. She tensed, something telling her to be ready for something. Pansy noticed the sudden change in her friend's calm exterior almost immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Shh."

The win carried the promise of a threat to Hermione and for a brief moment she felt stilled with panic before she let her fighting senses take over. She couldn't see anyone but even she didn't hold the notion that Hogwarts was now impenetrable. People would always find ways into places they shouldn't go.

Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise as if someone was but a hairbreadth away. Hermione had a right to be worried but also there was no need for it. There were suspicious things stalking her but for now they weren't able to cause trouble but merely observe and follow. Hermione could sense the danger and it reminded her of her third year and Peter Pettigrew as an animagus. If she was being stalked by an animagus there was little she could do until she found them.

Who would be following her? A minion of Voldemort who'd escaped prison? A friend playing a practical joke? Or had Marcus Boyle found out about her? Was he coming for her?

"Hermione what's going on? Are you alright?" asked Pansy.

Hermione tensed at the sound of her voice but said nothing to ease Pansy's worries. She continued to seek out those who were watching her but came up empty handed. After a few minutes of steady watching Hermione relaxed, whatever was out there clearly had no intention of harming her yet it wouldn't do well to linger out here for much longer. She looked across to her loyal best friend and wondered in the harm of telling her. She didn't want to bring Pansy into the dangerous situation but she desperately needed a confidant that was closer than an floo journey.

"Come with me Pansy."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She led them up to the castle and back through the school. Moving through the corridors and secret passages till they reached the Room of Requirement – which had been restored after the war.

"Why here?"

"Shh!"

"Hermione what's going on?"

Hermione didn't say anything till they were safely inside the room but she was still panicking. _Could she really involve Pansy in this? What if it went wrong? What if Pansy got hurt? Could Hermione live with herself if that happened?_

"Hermione you're scaring me a little."

"Sorry…I'm having an internal battle."

"About whether or not to tell me something?"

"Yeah."

"Well what's stopping you?"

"You could get hurt Pansy."

"Could you get hurt?"

"Maybe."

"Have you been hurt?"

"No."

"Please tell me Hermione. Most situations in life can hurt people and I'd hate to think of you going through this alone."

Hermione hated to admit it but Pansy did have a point and Hermione couldn't really take away her power of choice.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone else? Especially Blaise and Draco."

"Of course. I promise not to utter a word."

Hermione looked at her friend for a good long minute before deciding that this was the right thing to do. She couldn't continue does this road alone and she didn't want to put Fleur in more danger now she was expecting.

"I've been looking for my Father."

"I thought he was dead?" whispered Pansy.

"That's what Blaise said after he told me that it was none of my business but in actual fact they never found his body and the facts I was given were a bit too shaky for me so I've been researching."

Pansy couldn't help but think that it was such a typical thing for Hermione to research.

"I enlisted the help of Fleur Weasley because I knew she'd like the challenge. I found a lead in a name: Marcus Boyle. It led me to a book shop in Hogsmead, the owner there told me everything he knew about Marcus and apparently there is something about the man that makes him more terrifying than Voldemort ever was. The book owner told me it was because Marcus didn't flaunt his power in the same way that Voldemort did."

Hermione looked away panicked and Pansy wondered what was coming next.

"Pansy I watched as the book owner dropped down dead from telling me too much. It was like a threat and a warning all in one. There might as well have been a big banner saying _'this is what happens if you cross Marcus Boyle.'_ I was so scared I just ran without looking back and I ran into Draco but he didn't see what happened even though I think he suspects something did. I was going to tell McGonagall I swear but I was scared and I didn't want to involve more people. I thought about giving up my search because it seemed so dangerous."

Hermione paused for breath.

"Then one day I noticed an article in The Daily Prophet, it said that the owner of the book shop had decided to retire early and had sold his shop and moved somewhere warm to celebrate his retirement. Well I couldn't tell anyone what I'd seen then because for all everyone else knew the article was telling everyone the owner was alive and well. I don't know whether it was thinking of that death or thinking of everything so far but I decided that I won't give up. Now that I know everything about Marcus and Mother and Father I don't see how I can give up. I know that my Father is out there somewhere. I can't really explain it but I know he isn't dead because I can feel his magic. I just need to find him and if that means starting a fight with Marcus Boyle then I will!"

Pansy had listened to what Hermione said with wide eyes and an open mind. The only words that had caused her heart to stop momentarily were: Marcus Boyle. She'd heard snippets of conversations between her own Father and her Father's friend's in relation to that name. Marcus Boyle was the stuff of nightmares. He was a lone beast that wandered the nightly shadows in search of victims to pray upon. They say that he sold his soul to the devil and was so feared that not even Voldemort could recruit him. Pansy had hope the dangerous times would end with the fall of Voldemort but it looked like things were about to get messy again. No matter what the outcome, Pansy wouldn't leave Hermione to face it alone.

* * *

 **[Insert Magical Sleigh Bells]**

Christmas is a time of celebration, a time for family to come together and share memories. A time for religion and singing, stockings and chestnuts. Yet as Hermione awoke on Christmas morning, dressed herself appropriately and situated herself among the throngs of present opening, all she could think about was the fact that her family was not complete. How could they all sit here smiling, laughing and generally having a good time when their Father, husband and family member was out there somewhere battling for his life.

Hermione hadn't gotten over the comments Blaise had said to her. If he ever mentioned the conversation to their Mother, she never said a word to Hermione about it. Hermione felt unhinged, disjointed and confused. She couldn't fathom how her Mother and Blaise had survived so long when they had given up on finding him. If it had been Hermione she would have never stopped searching but she had two things her Mother and Blaise obviously lacked, an extraordinary brain and the bravery to fight.

Hermione went through the motions of Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day. She was lacking any real emotion but had enough to make it look real. This should have been a joyous occasion, the first in a long line of new family Christmases but she couldn't bring herself to fully enjoy it. It was like there was a cloud of tension and false information lurking around the house, it seemed to seep into her family members like a disease leaving them confused and out of control. Only Hermione seemed to realise there was more at play here, she was willing to fight for her Father even if the end result wasn't to be a good one.

Hermione's unsettled feeling came prior to New Year's Eve. Pansy had been given permission by her parents to hold a New Year's Eve party as her parent's would be away celebrating with their own friends. Pansy had only invited a select group of people. Mostly Slytherin's but also Luna, Lavender and Neville. Harry had declined the invitation as he couldn't quite bring himself to spend the night in a snake pit and still didn't believe their sincerity.

The celebrations for New Year's Eve started out well with everyone having fun and the firewhisky and brandy poured by the glass. People were in good spirits and even Draco seemed to have come out of his grouchy slump. They'd played traditional New Year's Eve party games, both muggle and wizard and generally everyone was having fun laughing and joking with each other.

Hermione wasn't one for drinking copious amounts as she didn't relish the joy of having a head rush or the loss of control as others did. Some called her up-tight for not wanting to get drunk but she just preferred to remain in control and have a clear memory of the night. That didn't mean she didn't drink, she just knew her limit and knew when to stop.

She had that feeling again, like the one she'd had out by the lake with Pansy. It was like someone was watching her. It was unnerving and she didn't like it, though try as she might she couldn't shake the feeling that something was out there in the shadows. It was enough to get her to stop drinking, a little paranoid perhaps but better safe than sorry.

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V**

It was supposed to be his day off, no it was his day off yet he'd had to come work. He slid quietly through the back door, the members of the party hearing nothing over the loud music and the voices of others. The Parkinson's household was mostly run by elves who had been sent away for the night by the Mistress and Master but the Parkinson's also had a handful of human servants, of which he was one. He was new to the household but not to the business. He knew what it was to be a servant, he'd been one all his life to various people but the Parkinson's should have been more careful when screening who they'd hired and perhaps if they'd done a good job he wouldn't have been hired at all.

It was a shame really for he didn't want to kill the young Miss but if she or any of the other party guests got in his way then he'd have to do it. It was the girl he was after, the one with the powerful magical signature. The one who had been asking all the questions and poking her nose where it didn't belong. She was who he was here to kill and he'd been given orders by this man and this man wasn't one to cross…ever! If you didn't follow through on what he'd asked, then chances are you'd just ended your life. The servant wasn't a stranger to killing, you don't have to be mad to be a killer and his abnormality gave him more power than most. As he looked at the full moon hanging brightly in the night's sky he couldn't help but think that luck was on his side.

* * *

At first Hermione was sure that she was imagining things. She knew that alcohol could sometimes confuse your senses or make you believe in things that weren't really there. She'd stopped drinking and her senses were becoming clearer but she couldn't be sure. No, she wasn't imagining things, there was definitely something there. It was like the feeling you get when you watch a horror film and you think to yourself _don't go down into that dark scary basement, turn around and run away! No don't go towards the screaming!_ Hermione felt the familiar feeling like something was about to happen, something both wild and dangerous. She tried to signal to Pansy and the others but they were too busy partying and having fun. She reassured herself that there was wat least a stash of hangover potions in the nearby cabinet if only she could persuade her friends into each drinking a vile.

Hermione hurriedly made her way over to the cabinet, only pausing when she heard the unmistakable sound of an animal's growl. This wasn't like a dog's growl or any other small animal's growl. This was like a fully blown big, gigantic animal's growl. She was surprised she was the only one to hear it but then the music was pretty loud. She used her wand to silent the music much to the outrage of her friend's.

"Stay quiet."

Though most of the people gathered in the room had no idea what was happening and were most annoyed that their evening had been interrupted, Pansy had regained her senses enough to realise that something was wrong.

"Why are we being quiet?" whispered Lavender.

"Turn the music back on," moaned Adrian.

"I said be quiet!" said Hermione. "Don't you hear that?"

The group remained quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop and at last they all heart it a low and long growl that bought the promise of pain and fear. Each face blanched as more and more of the party reached for vials of hangover potion to clear their senses and their heads. No one moved a muscle. Hermione could hear the animal pacing outside as if it were looking for a way in and she wondered why it didn't just rush at the door.

It was scary listening to the animal pace up and down beyond the door. It's claws digging into the wooden floor making scratches, its growl reverberating around the walls of the room and its whine causing shivers to run up everyone's spines. They were sitting ducks, just standing around waiting for the impact to come. They could do nothing, they were trapped, this room was cornered off from the others in the house and the only point of exit was the door that the animal stood behind. Hermione had looked out the window and seen what hung in the sky and knew this was no coincidence. The party, the absence of parents, the full moon in the sky and the animal lying in wait. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that the animal currently outside was a Werewolf and that this Werewolf had come for her life.

The animal was luring them into a false sense of security. The plan worked to a fault, there was a moment of overpowering silence where people looked at one another to ascertain whether the danger was over and then suddenly, quick as lightning the door was blown from its hinges as the huge Werewolf launched itself. People jumped back in fear as the growling increased and by the light of the moon they were able to watch in mixed horror and fear as the Werewolf presented itself.

For a moment or two no one moved, everyone seemed to be calculating their options. Where to run, how to hid, how to defend and how to protect. Hermione had already concluded that their best bet was to lure the Werewolf away from the door, then they'd be able to make a run for it. Hermione had to keep reminding herself that this Werewolf was NOT like Remus Lupin and WOULD kill them if it wanted. Thankfully Hermione wasn't the only one to come to this conclusion.

The unsaid plan was a bit like sheep herding with people standing at strategic points pushing the animal to where they wanted by closing in on it. It seemed to be working and the Werewolf was moving. However, if they could hear the Werewolf's thoughts they wouldn't have attempted what they were doing. The Werewolf was practically smiling inside as he LET the group of people box him into the corner.

 _It was so much better when they ran_ thought the inner wolf.

* * *

 **[Have you ever been chased through a house by a Werewolf? Let me tell you, it isn't fun. It's like a complex game of hide and seek meets 'tag you're it', except you don't ever want to be caught or found. How to kill a Werewolf, now that was tricky…funny that no one thought of the one thing that would solve all the problems but I guess when you're running for your life the important things tend to slip away. Everyone had been well and truly separated, perhaps that was the Werewolf's aim after all.]**

* * *

Hermione breathed a heavy sigh of confusion and fear. She'd seen Draco not moments ago, she'd caught a glimpse of Pansy as she fled the room for the corridor beyond and she'd seen her brother hiding behind a nearby tapestry. The urge to panic was overwhelming but somehow Hermione managed to contain herself. She'd put herself in battle mode, a mode she had hoped never to be in again.

Hermione's mind was working a hundred beats per second.

 _Who sent the Werewolf? Why was the Werewolf here? What was its purpose? Who was the main target? Is it trying to scare us? Is it a threat or a warning? Is it trying to get to me? Should I stop my research? Is it here to kill others and no me? How did it get in? How did it know I'd be here? Is this just a coincidence? Does Marcus Boyle know about me? Hey, is that a sword?_

The questions flew out of Hermione's head hard and fast. She could hardly keep up with herself. Till the last question the thought of caught her by surprise, _sword?_ Right there hanging on a display was a sword, she could just about reach it and soon had it in her grasp. She'd never picked up a sword before. She'd had the odd fencing lesson when she was younger but she'd never held a real sword much less had the opportunity to use one. It was quite heavy and sent her arm drooping downwards with its weight but if Hermione could just position it so she'd have a fighting chance.

With that in mind Hermione did what the others wished they could. She moved from her hiding place and back into the room that the Werewolf had first barged into. She neither met nor saw anyone on her way back and chances were they'd either escaped or were hiding well. She realised in that moment that they'd never checked to see if the floo network was working nor the house's apperation point. Chances are they'd been disabled as this Werewolf seemed to have come prepared with inside knowledge.

Hermione made her way silently to the middle of the room. She tucked the sword securely behind her back so she looked unarmed. Her head was bent, her arms and legs pointed in different direction and she looked like a dancer about to take flight. She waited patiently for the beast to smell her out, a low growl alerted her and she knew the Werewolf had caught her scent. She kept her head bent and waited, soon enough she heard the sound of claws against the wood as the Werewolf leisurely padded into the room. The beast gave off the feel of doing a victory dance, like it was glad she had stopped running for it could now kill her like it wanted. It moved, no, it bounded straight towards her without a care for its surroundings.

 _Just a bit more, just a little bit more_ pleaded Hermione in her head as the Werewolf advanced upon her.

Just when the Werewolf was so close it could have taken Hermione's head off in one clear swoop did Hermione act. She pulled the sword from behind her and swung it with all her might straight up in the air and through the neck of the Werewolf. There was a moment where neither moved, the Werewolf just stopped and seemed to look at something just past her shoulder before a slimy squelching sound was heard and the Werewolf's head felt quickly from its neck. The headless body fell soon after the head and Hermione dropped the sword which fell with a loud clatter as she sighed in relief. She briefly heard the voices of others around her before the world around her darkened and she became unconscious.

* * *

 **[This author knows there are many characters around in this story. So in case you were wondering, Ginny's New Year's Eve was spent realizing the horrible situation she was in and coming to terms with the fact that she was married to Victor Krum who now had a huge fine to pay and was banned from Quiddich. Ron on the other hand had spent the night with what he presumed was a lovely blonde girl who had fawned over his hero status. That was until he woke up the next day to find that the mysterious blonde girl had left him with more than one gift that needed to be treated by St. Mungos…]**


	17. Future Career Thinking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **AN:** Three chapters for you today. Hoping to get it all up and finished in the next two weeks ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Future Career Thinking**

It takes a certain amount of courage to recover from a Werewolf attack. Hermione was the only one not freaking out and she thanked her knowledge of Werewolves and her timid friendship with Remus Lupin for that fact. In light of the attack, parents were called, house elves were told off, servants were screened for loyalty but the Aurors were NEVER called. The rift created between Purebloods and the Ministry of Magic during the war had never fully recovered and as such, Purebloods were reluctant to call upon the Ministry in situations that were best sorted without their interference.

Why involve outside help when you could solve the problem yourself? Pansy's parents were unwilling to sit through the questions that would come with their complaint. Yes, it was unusual for a Werewolf to be without a pack, let alone attack without reason but this just added to the thought that everyone believed this to be a deliberate attack. They knew not who within their house that night had been the target but they were reluctant to take chances with a Ministry who was likely to condemn them at first chance and blame the ordeal on enemies made in war. No, the Ministry wasn't one to help. Even though the war was over the Ministry was still corrupted and riddled with power hungry people.

Naturally questions had been asked and friends had been taken away by their parents. Neville had put up a fight when his Grandmother came to collect him but she wouldn't take no for an answer. It was the same with everyone else until only the Slytherin's remained. It wasn't anti-Slytherin behaviour that made the others yank their children away but in times of uncertainty grains of old behaviour still lingered. It didn't help that Death Eaters were still being rounded up and there were still outbreaks of violence. Evil wouldn't stop just because Voldemort had fallen.

There was something unnerving about having to stand in a line in front of one's parents. You'd try to look at the ground or avoid their gaze and you'd be a goner if you made eye contact with them. Even more unnerving was standing in a line with your friends, having to avoid not just your own parent's eyes but others as well. Hermione, Draco, Adrian, Millie, Goyle, Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, Marcus and Theo stood in a line waiting for the tyrant of lectures that would come from their parents. Though it wasn't their fault, none of them would put it past their parents to make it so.

"What were you thinking?!"

 _Oh hell, here it comes_ thought each Slytherin respectively.

"You are complete idiots!"

"Did we not bring you up better than this?"

"I am so disappointed in you all."

"This is a disgrace."

Hermione ever the one to be logical couldn't help but feel confused at the comments received. She'd expected to be quizzed on why a Werewolf attacked the Parkinson's house and what they had done to provoke it. Yet she got the feeling that what was being said wasn't leaning towards that answer.

"You stupid boys," scolded Theo's Father.

 _Oh shit_ was the combined thought in each boy's head.

Adrian's Father looked livid, "where were you? Hiding, cowering, you pathetic children aren't men at all!" he shouted. "If you were men you wouldn't have run away with your tail between your legs and left a little girl to do your job."

Hermione was about to complain about that comment for she was certainly NOT a little girl but a slight shake of her Mother's head stopped her burning desire to comment.

"It's your job as a man to protect the female. Not to run away in fear. You are just lucky Miss Zabini worked out what to do. If it had been up to one of you then everyone would be dead by now!" shouted Theo's Father.

"If you had done your duty as Gentlemen you wouldn't have left a woman to do the deed," said Goyle's Father.

"In all due respect Sir, Hermione can take care of herself," said Draco before he realised that was the wrong move to make.

"You're lucky your Father isn't on the scene boy," said Goyle's Father with a growling voice.

"We mean no disrespect Miss Zabini, we all know of your triumphs of war but that doesn't avoid the issue that these boys shouldn't have run from the danger. They should have stood strong and protected the women because that is how we raised them."

"I think I understand what you are saying," said Hermione, "however, lecturing your son's on proper gentlemen etiquette seems a bit redundant when we've just been attacked by a Werewolf. Perhaps it would be prudent to worry less about who saved who and worry more about how the Werewolf got past all the wards and into the house."

"What do you suggest girl?"

Hermione thought it was funny how the parents kept changing the terms they used from boy to man, girl to woman. It was almost as if they thought that Hermione and the others would be more frightened and annoyed if they were referred to as boys/girls rather than the men/women which they were.

Hermione turned her attention to the Parkinson's and began to explain her thoughts.

"Forgive me Lady Parkinson but Pansy mentioned that you employ some servants as well as house elves?"

Lady Parkinson nodded in agreement.

"Wouldn't it be wiser to assume that the Werewolf was one of your servants? That would certainly explain why it was so easy for it to slip past he wards undetected and why it could navigate the house so well."

People nodded their heads in agreement. Hermione was pleased that she'd moved the conversation on to other things. She was still terrified as to the reasons behind the Werewolf attack but as long as she remained calm and collected there was no reason for anyone to believe it was her fault that it had happened.

Chances are their parents would look into the matter and come up with nothing. The incident wouldn't be forgotten but it wouldn't be mentioned again and the parents would remain on high alert for any future attacks. However, they'd forget to follow up on the attack that had just happened, which was all good in Hermione's eyes as she didn't need more unanswered questions.

While the 'adults' spent their time ranting about the Werewolf incident and who on earth they could have offended – that list was a long one! Hermione was thinking about more important things. Now it was January there were only six months till the N.E. started. How could Hermione worry about Marcus Boyle and Werewolves when she had her exams to consider. She didn't know what she wanted to do after Hogwarts, she didn't hold much faith in the Ministry. She'd like to start her own business but she didn't have the fuds for that. Nevertheless, she wanted to do the best she could on her exams because it would give her the most chances later. If that made her a bookworm for putting her studies over her social life, then so be it.

Hermione worried about her choices for after Hogwarts, she might now be a Zabini but she didn't know if she had a substantial inheritance to fall back on. She didn't want to be indebted to her family and she wanted to stand on her own two feet. She didn't like the idea of having to sponge off other people, some would call that independence but others would call it stupid pride. Hermione wasn't the only one who was worrying about her life after Hogwarts as all her friends were in the same boat.

Draco knew he'd be expected to take over the family business but he hoped he'd be able to branch out in areas he enjoyed and extend that to opening his own company. Pansy and Daphne knew they wanted to open a fashion and beauty line that would overtake Madame Malkin's and Witches Scent in popularity and purchases. Neville knew he wanted to apprentice in Herbology and become a Master and had entertained ideas of opening his own Apothecary Plant Shop or become the next Professor of Herbology. Milly might have shed her tomboy image but she still entertained ideas of being a professional Quiddich player. Blaise wanted to enter the Ministry of Magic, Luna would overtake the running of the Quibbler while Lavender wanted to do something worthwhile but she didn't know what yet. Adrian and Marcus wanted to start their own law firm together, so that no other person could be unjustly persecuted by the Ministry.

Regardless of all the school pressure Hermione had on her shoulders, she still wouldn't give up the search for her Father. If anything the Werewolf attack had only increased her desire to find him. The attack suggested that there was something worth fighting for, if there was no danger that Hermione would find something out that she wasn't supposed to then the attack would never have happened. Just the fact that it had made Hermione think that there was definitely something being hidden and that was something she was determined to uncover.

With all the kafuffle that had been happening it was a wonder that anything was getting done. The lectures the boys had received from their parents had reverberated down to their cores. Draco more than any other, as he knew he'd been a coward and had hidden when the Werewolf had attacked. He hadn't spared a thought for anyone else in her house as he'd only been concerned with getting himself to safety and that angered him. He had thought that since the war he'd changed and his actions at the Parkinson's let him to doubt that change. He wondered if he were always going to be cowardly for he didn't want to his life to be so.

It was kind of like something inside him snapped, and he actually saw himself for the first time. He saw all the good and the bad. All the things he'd done and all the things he wanted to do and he saw who he wanted to be and who he wanted to share his life with.

"Hermione can I talk to you?"

Hermione looked up and was startled out of her musings to find Draco looming over her shoulder.

"Sure."

"Hermione, willyougooutwithme?" he stuttered.

"Excuse me?"

He sighed and cursed that his calm and sophisticated attitude seemed to have just flown out of the window. _Why did he have to pick now to become a stuttering fool?_

"Will you go out with me?"

"You're kidding?"

"What?" asked a confused Draco.

"Did you just expect me to say yes?"

Some of the vulnerability Draco was feeling in asking Hermione out had started to creep into his bones, "yes."

"Seriously?" she asked.

Draco nodded but otherwise remained silent. He felt like he'd fallen into a trap here.

"Draco we haven't exactly…I mean…I don't know. You shout at me all the time about stupid things. You told me you couldn't be my friend and that you wouldn't take me to the ball. You blank me, you look at me like you feel something for me but you never do anything about it. You're possessive and angry when I talk to other men. Take all this into consideration and why should I now take you seriously?"

"Why do I have to prove myself to you?"

"I didn't say you did. I just said I was having trouble taking you seriously. Draco for the past few months you've behaved somewhere between a jealous ex and a paranoid brother. I don't know what to do with you."

Draco growled, actually growled at Hermione's comment. He was stupid to believe that Hermione would accept his request immediately but he hadn't entertained the possibility that she'd reject him. He was foolish as he had a lot to atone for, especially where Hermione was concerned but he'd hoped that she wouldn't reject him so completely. He'd admit that this was a little damming for the soul.

"Draco," she whispered.

He didn't give her a chance to formulate a further sentence as he swept her up in his arms and crushed his lips against hers. It was an act of desperation. A plea for her to realize he was serious about her. He put everything he had into that one kiss and hoped against hope that he pulled it off.

The kiss broke leaving a heavily panting Hermione in its wake. She felt dizzy and weak kneed. When she looked into the eyes of Draco she saw the man she'd been searching for since the beginning. He'd shed his beliefs and his arrogance. He'd let her in and it had been his vulnerability that saved him.

* * *

 ** _~Love has been in the air as they say for more couples than just Draco and Hermione. Take Ginny and Victor for instance. Having come to terms with the fact that she'd never complete her N.E. and the fact that she was joined to Victor FOREVER had waned. Victor was still coming to terms with his Quiddich ban and the money he had to pay for his crimes to society. Oh and don't tell anyone yet but they may not have been very safe in the bedroom department surely they don't want to hear the patter of little feet so soon into their situation but it appears they have no choice…_**

 ** _~What happened to Pavarti I hear to say? Didn't she just disappear off the face of the planet after her humiliation in trying to put Hermione down a peg or two? Well no one survives a humiliation like that. Especially a humiliation dealt out by the Slytherin group. She was still around the castle she just wasn't drawing attention to herself. She didn't have many friends since she tried to ruin Hermione's life. She just wanted to remain anonymous until Hogwart's ended, then she could run away with her tail between her legs._**

 ** _~Lastly, let's take a look at Neville and Pansy. Looks like fate isn't only playing a part in Hermione and Draco's lives. Apparently there is a budding romance set to be between Neville and Pansy. It wasn't hard to see why, Pansy was best friends with Hermione and Neville had once again proved himself to all when he stood up in Hermione's defence. Pansy could easily see the passionate love, loyalty and bravery in Neville and she loved his quirky attitude, likewise Neville loved how open Pansy was with Neville. He loved her loyalty, her compassion and her humanity. When they finally get together it's sure to be explosive._**


	18. The Nightmare Man

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **AN:** Chapter 2 out of 3 today. Little short but meh ~ Hannah

* * *

 **The Nightmare Man**

In the shadows that housed the darkest of scum, walked a man who neither showed or hid his repulsive nature. He rarely left the comfort of his great castle but there was always room for change. The powers that had so often been his friend were now working against him and a meddlesome little witch sought to destroy what he'd sought to hide. Perhaps it was his mistake to become a recluse. He always pitied Voldemort, his arrogance and boastful attitude had been his downfall in the end. One could learn much from Voldemort's failings and really there was nothing more pathetic than a greedy half-blood intent on revenge against those who had borne him.

Marcus had achieved many great things in life, one of which was hidden deep within his castle. He always prided himself on his torture techniques. He enjoyed hearing the pitiful whimpers of his victims for it bought pleasure to his twisted world. Marcus was a quiet man, who sought a quiet life. He didn't need to be known and feared by everyone to feel powerful. He knew he was powerful, he could have been the power behind the Ministry had he been so inclined but he preferred to be tucked away working on his projects and inventions.

He'd hoped never to have returned to this godforsaken place but plans changed. It had been droll and tiring when he'd worked his summer here in Hogsmead but he'd had to remain close while his dark side was still incomplete. The only reason he set foot in the dingy bookshop at the dead of night was to make sure the old codger hadn't left any of his secrets in the books lying around. Marcus already knew he'd breeched the curse; the bookshop owner had died after all but it had taken Marcus a while to work out who the old codger told his secrets to.

The smell was disgusting like someone had died here – _oh wait they had,_ he chuckled to himself. Being back here bought on many a childhood thought and allowed his memory to drift into the past and a place he'd long since forgotten…it wasn't something he usually did.

* * *

 _I've always longed to go to Hogwarts. My parents boasted about all the happy times and adventures they'd had. Each getting soppy and admitting that Hogwarts had found them both their true loves. However soppy that was it was always slightly sickening to hear about your parent's love life after all their years married. My parents didn't have any expectations for me nor did the demand I get put in a certain house. They were free and easy people._

 _I remember looking around Hogwarts in awe. I knew what to expect unlike those of muggle parentage but it was still a breath-taking sight to see the castle appear from behind the mountain as they road forth in their small boats. Imagine my surprise as I was sorted into Hufflepuff! Surprise turned to annoyance and anger when I realised that most Hufflepuff's were pathetic while the rest amounted to nothing impressionable. Well some people always broke the mould so perhaps I'd be the one to do that for Hufflepuff._

 _My first few years passed without incident or any memorable event. I first noticed her during my fourth year. I suppose you could blame my sudden fascination with her on teenage hormones but what started out as a fleeting fancy quickly turned into more. She was a goddess, a sun kissed angel in my eyes. Once I'd set my sights on her everyone else paled in comparison. Her long hair hung in delicious coils down to her waist and she had the perfect figure, her tantalizing curves sending sparks of magic through every part of me. Her name was Katherine and by Gods I wanted her. I wasn't the only one wanting her attention though as there were many that sought to court her. That was until he arrived…He who made my blood boil, the man who had everything but still wasn't happy until he snatched from me the one thing I held dear: Katherine._

 _I was never one to give up easily, to others the mere presence of Andre Zabini was enough to seek the attention of another witch but I refused to lose out to Andre. My fellow classmates couldn't understand my infatuation with her and they couldn't understand why I couldn't just admit defeat and move on. They didn't understand what it felt like when she was near me. He smile alone sent warm shivers down my spine. She was so nice to everyone, I deluded myself into thinking she must feel something for me also and I knew she did._

 _My perusal of her continued yet everything I attempted sent her further into the arms of Andre. I was getting desperate, my arms ached from emptiness and I longed to wrap her in my warm embrace. She was everything to me, if only she'd see a thing passed Andre then she'd see how much I cared._

 _The answer to my prayer came in the form of a book. A big black book hidden within the depths of the restricted section. At this point I'd heard a lot about dark magic but I had yet to become actively involved in it. The book must have heard my desperate pleas for Katherine because before I knew it I found myself chanting along to an unknown spell. I only realised the consequences of my actions when I smelt the putrid smell of my own burning flesh. I knew now that this was the final condition of the spell I'd chanted and I hoped to all things above that my life was about to change._

 _For a moment I was angry with myself but then I felt the immediate flush of power course through my veins. My magic was more powerful and my wand trembled in my hand. My mind was full of possibilities each more daring and dangerous than I ever thought I could think up before. I wondered what the consequences would be for it was foolish to believe that magic didn't come with a price. I'd read enough to know I'd given something away for the price of this new found power but I was foolish enough to believe my burn would be my only suffering._

 _With my newfound power I quickly excelled in classes and collected a force of followers. I hadn't asked for the followers but it was a nice change to be a dark role model for others. I became an unstoppable force. The younger years were terrified of my presence but I was capable of avoiding the attention of the teachers. I continued to woo Katherine but she was uninterested and she soon found me disgusting and creepy. She formally rejected me and that rejection has stayed with me for years._

 _I realised my current tactics weren't working. I'd thought I'd get a chance to shine but fate must not have liked me. I got a job in the same bookshop I currently stand in. Something within me was telling me to stay close to Hogwarts and in doing so my power increased tenfold. Finally, I had the power to eliminate those who sought to beat me down. I knew all about Voldemort, God knows he tried to recruit me but he was more talk than power. I wanted to get my hands on Andre, I wanted to tear him limb from limb, to watch him bleed on the floor and take everything from him. Without Andre, Katherine would be free game and I could take her without complaint._

 _Fate it seemed wasn't supporting my plans. Hogwarts ended, everyone graduated and Andre whisked Katherine away before my powers had fully manifested. No matter, I knew I would prevail in the end. I removed my parents from the picture and inherited the dark castle. It was perfect for my dark experiments and party revels. The weekly treat of torturing a victim always bought a smile to my face and the more screams the better._

* * *

Everything had been going perfectly well in the last decade. He'd watched the rise and fall of Voldemort and he'd laughed. He was a foolish idiot, he wasted his power on frivolous ideas of revenge. If he had just refrained from his boastfulness and spent more time honing his arts than he did pursuing Harry Potter, then he might have survived and not died at the hands of that boy. Voldemort's death was Marcus's gain, it meant he was now the darkest of all wizards. His secrecy and hidden dark deeds made him a cut above the rest. He'd done things others only dreamt about in their darkest fantasies.

Urgh! Then this meddlesome witch came along and stuck her nose in. What was her intention? Why was she looking into matters that didn't concern her? His followers were the of the lowest breed and couldn't even identify her by name. Marcus had sent that Werewolf to the Parkinson's on a whim that this witch would be there. It was a plan that had backfired on him, the Werewolf hadn't killed anyone and ended up getting killed instead.

Well it was inconsequential regardless as he had an inkling of what the witch was looking for but she would never find it. If he had the chance to meet the annoying witch, he'd end her life quickly.

He laughed to himself mechanically as he stepped from the useless old bookshop and disappeared into the night.


	19. 18 Years Ago - Katherine's Memoirs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **AN:** Chapter 3 of 3 today. Sorry it's short. It was originally part of the previous chapter but I thought it was better as it's own separate chapter ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Eighteen Years Ago – Katherine's Memoirs**

Katherine looked around her new home with a sense of awe and happiness. As was the way with Pureblood families they'd gotten married straight after Hogwarts graduation. They were one of the luckier couples because they had actually fallen in love with each other. Others weren't so lucky, especially when it came to arranged marriages. Andre and Katherine were so perfectly matched, each bringing out the best in each other. Their relationship melded together with ease, their friendship was an art from that only got better with time.

Katherine had been a Princess girl, she'd always wanted to meet her Prince Charming and live happily together beyond the glistering sunset. It seemed an age ago to Katherine when she'd been stalked and pursed by Marcus Boyle. At first she'd felt sorry for him but she was already enamoured with Andre when Marcus made his intentions towards her known. Yet with each increased seduction he sent her way she got more and more concerned by his actions and behaviours.

His perusal of her had gotten her so frightened and unnerved that she feared travelling around Hogwarts alone. She wasn't completely convinced she'd gain help from the teachers should she ask for it so always made sure she was part of a group. The teachers all saw a different side to Marcus, a Hufflepuff innocence if you will. Well it didn't really matter now, since graduation, their wedding and then honeymoon, Marcus Boyle seemed to have dropped off the face of the planet. Katherine wasted no further time thinking of Marcus when she had her new life to start.

Katherine hadn't talked to Andre about having children. They were more content with seeing where life took them. Being married took a lot of pressure off their backs from their parents. Children were a natural progression from marriage, so neither part was afraid of the pitter patter of tiny feet happening. As it was, the news that Katherine was pregnant (and with twins no less) came sooner rather than later. It was a troubling time, Voldemort was gaining power for the first time, families were disappearing and others were being recruited. It was a time of uncertainty, Katherine and Andre did well in staying under Voldemort's radar. Surely if he had known the type of power they both held or the mere fact that Katherine was pregnant with twins then he would have made an effort to recruit them to his cause.

As it was they were lucky and watched on from the safety of their home as Voldemort rose in power and fell at the hands of the Potter's little son. Time passed and Katherine gave birth to two beautiful babies, a boy named Blaise and a girl named Hermione. Nothing could have prepared her for the joys of Motherhood. In the first few months of life those babies were spoilt rotten! The power of their magic visible from three months onwards, little Hermione especially showed great potential from an early start.

As the twins grew older things began to get less comfortable and more suspicious. As the twins reached the eighteen-month mark, Katherine started to notice the odd behaviour of her husband Andre. At first a million theories entered her head each more farfetched than the last from thinking he was having an affair to thinking they had money troubles. She quickly resolved to push all theories from her mind till she knew the complete truth. It was a truth she was never to truly learn.

Andre had heard talk, whispers really that had travelled on the wind about a new threat of danger. At first glance Andre hadn't paid much attention. If this were to be the start of another tyrant, then he and his family would simply stay well away. Yet when he heard the mention of Marcus Boyle's name, something in the way the shiver ran up his spine told him it wasn't good.

There were a group of them from Hogwarts that had always had suspicions about Marcus. Something just wasn't right when it came to him. This wasn't a petty jealous thing on Andre's behalf in response to Marcus's continuing obsession on his wife Katherine. It ran deeper than that to the whispers of corridors and untold stories from house elves. There was something dark and sinister festering within Marcus, something that had the power to rip things apart if only Marcus's mind was focused.

Andre had other reasons to be suspicious. The sudden disappearance of Marcus didn't sit well with Andre. Especially since Andre was aware that Marcus vowed never to give up on Katherine. You wouldn't just disappear after announcing something of that degree unless you were using your disappearance to plan something bigger.

An old seer once told Andre than any daughter born to him would have the power to keep the world in peace for 1,000 years, through a deep powerful magic, an intelligence that could hold a cap to no other and a heart that was pure and open. Whatever Marcus's plan was Andre couldn't risk him getting his filthy hands on his beloved daughter. Andre formed a group of fellow graduates from Hogwarts, those who feared what Marcus might do or feared for the safety of their family against the one they once wronged. They came together to seek out once and for all the information that would tell them whether he was dead or better yet the information that would lead them to him so they could kill him themselves.

Herein started the beginning of the raids, they started small and escalated to a number of places that took several days to search. Every time Andre returned for a failed raid he could see the concern and confusion reflected in his wife's eyes. Yet he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He loathed to hear her forbid him from continuing even if it was just to keep him safe. So he let her suffer in silence feeling sadness and betrayal and argued with himself that this would all be better in the long run. As the raids continued in force so did the anger of those left out of the loop. Finding Marcus was becoming a new obsession, Andre was neglecting his family in perusal of someone who may or may not be dead. Katherine loved her husband dearly but was getting fed up of having to reassure her children that their Daddy's absence didn't mean that he didn't love them.

They were foolish to believe they could single out Marcus and destroy him. They didn't know of Marcus's ties to the dark arts nor those he commanded under his power. Marcus was ready for them before they'd even realised it. Each home of those involved was attacked, the families scared silly while people were killed before them. Marcus let some of his best men, Werewolves and Giants handle Andre and his family. The fact that Andre and Katherine's daughter went missing during the attack was purely coincidental but was a glorious turn of events that sent Andre raging after Marcus in a fit of absolute madness.

The fact remains that whatever happened to Andre as he set off after Marcus in retaliation for their missing daughter is a mystery and a grief that Katherine has never forgotten.


	20. The Danger Bunch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **AN:** Rewriting this story has me remembering how bad it is. It was the third Harry Potter Story I wrote back in 2011. I haven't changed the story that much, just tightened up the grammatical errors. There are a lot of P.O.V changes in this chapter. I've tried to make it easier to read but I'm not making any promises on how it's turned out. I didn't want to change too much of the original story because it holds a place in my heart and was the beginning of my journey in writing ~Hannah

* * *

 **The Danger Bunch**

 **Unknown P.O.V**

Hidden in a dark dungeon, trapped behind several different complex spells and wards, countless doors and traps, lived a man so ragged, dirtied and lost that he could barely remember his own name. The floor was dirty after so many years of neglect, the plain mattress on which he'd spent so many years had barely any stuffing left and was riddled with all sorts of bugs. His long hair was more matted with more lice than you could imagine. He remembers not why he is here but he knows it to be for something important. Once upon a time he remembered having a purpose that filled him with love. All he feels now is emptiness.

He remembers a woman who appears in his dreams. He calls her his angel and then he remembers a beautiful little girl who is his biggest treasure. He remembers an equally gorgeous boy that stands guard over his treasure and protects her always. When he remembers these people it's as if the cloud around him lifts a little and he feels less crazy and more peaceful. Yet these moments don't last for long and once again so soon after they come he is pulled back to the land of confusion and lost souls. His mind and soul have become separate, all notion of magic forgotten and he's simple become an empty shell of the once glorious man he was.

He's been kept here so long he thinks he's been forgotten. At first he remembered being visited almost every day but he's been alone for far too long now. He doesn't remember why he was visited, what the purpose was but he does remember the pain. He started to associate the visits with pain and began to hate them. He'd try to shy away from his visitor or hide himself from view but it never worked. At first he was visited all the time but then as time went on the visits decreased and decreased until they stopped altogether. There was a fine line between torture and comfort and he was balancing on a knife's edge between them. Torture was self-explanatory and not something to be enjoyed but at least the torture came with a constellation prize – the interaction with another human being, even if it was his torturer.

* * *

 _Hermione looked at Draco in shock, the force of their kiss still lingering on her lips. It tingled all the way down to her toes and she didn't know a kiss could fill her with as much passion and love as this one had._

 _"_ _Do you believe me now?" asked Draco._

 _She couldn't deny what she felt in that kiss. Even though she felt she should still be angry at him and make him work for it, she also thought that perhaps it was time to let go of everything and take a chance._

 _"_ _Yes," she replied._

 _Draco smiled, the first real smile to grace his lips in a long while, "will you go out with me then?"_

 _She nodded, happy in his embrace._

* * *

He shifted in his sleep, his cocooned embrace doing nothing to starve off the coldness he felt in the room. He wished he had a blanket to call his own but it had long since disintegrated along with most other things. _Wait, what is that sound?_ It came from above and sounded like footprints, a sound from the past that he barely remembered. Friend or foe, live or die, he cringed away from the noise as words assaulted his mind bringing up memories that made no sense.

* * *

 _Hermione lounged with her back against Draco and he feet just dipping into the water of the Black Lake. It was a serene moment for the both of them after months of arguments and short tempered words._

 _"_ _Draco?"_

 _"_ _Hmm?"_

 _"_ _Why did we wait so long for this?"_

 _"_ _We were foolish Hermione; no I was foolish. I wanted you but I was still stuck in the past."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Why? Well because I thought you deserved better. Looking at my actions from the war and even before then I knew I would never deserve you and so I pushed you away."_

 _"_ _That's silly and such a guy answer. I chose you Draco many times over. I could have shouted it from the top of the highest roof and you still wouldn't have realised."_

 _"_ _But—"_

 _"_ _No buts Draco. I want you and you want me. We're together now so these games need to stop. Why do you think we had all those fights?"_

 _He raised his brow quizzically._

 _"_ _Sexual tension," she said and soon they were both giggling._

* * *

 **Hermione P.O.V**

Hermione had a lot on her mind none of which were the upcoming N.E. . Honestly she knew she'd pass them with flying colours and didn't need to excessively revise like she had for other years. She hadn't given up the search for her Father, she hadn't paused or had any doubts in what she was doing. Pansy had become a godsend in the search as Fleur had taken a back seat now that she was heavily pregnant.

Yet Pansy wasn't helping as much as Hermione had thought she was but Pansy had been a Slytherin for seven years now and knew how to fool someone. Hermione had become obsessed with finding her Father and Pansy was worried for her. She was happy to help her friend as long as she had a backup plan to get her out. Hermione wasn't the only one good at spells, she'd spelled all Hermione's clothes – for she didn't know which ones she'd end up wearing when she left and couldn't risk leaving Hermione unprotected and had used a combination of location charms, tracking charms and protection charms.

[Pansy had a nasty feeling that Hermione was on to something and that Hermione would disappear in the night. It was a nightmare keeping this secret but Pansy couldn't risk telling anyone else about Hermione's plans till she'd gone even if that meant putting Hermione's life in danger.]

* * *

 _"_ _Hermione what's wrong?"_

 _"_ _Nothing."_

 _"_ _You aren't having second thoughts about us are you?" asked Draco._

 _Hermione turned, focusing her attention of Draco and noticed the vulnerability that shone in his eyes, "no."_

 _"_ _Then what's wrong? And don't say nothing because you seem distant and occupied."_

 _Hermione sighed and knew she should tell Draco what was going on. She should really tell someone, anyone but she couldn't risk putting a halt to her plans. She was almost certain she knew where Marcus's castle was and there were things she needed to do that Draco was sure to put a stop to._

 _"_ _There is just something I need to do."_

 _"_ _Tell me what it is and maybe I can help."_

 _"_ _No," replied Hermione wishfully, "you'll try and stop me."_

 _"_ _Then it's dangerous," he said._

 _"_ _It might be."_

 _"_ _Then you're right I would stop you. I cannot risk your safety when I've only just got you."_

 _"_ _I have to do this. Haven't you ever done something because your heart and soul depended on it?"_

 _Draco was reluctant to nod but he couldn't deny that he had done something like that before._

 _"_ _I just don't want to lose you so if you have to do whatever this is then please stay safe."_

 _They embraced but the tender kiss she placed on Draco wasn't enough to comfort his fears for her safety._

* * *

Hermione managed to do what no other person living or dead had managed. She'd found the location of Marcus's castle and had apparated from Hogsmead to just outside his apparation fields at the dead of night. She'd come prepared with a series of potions, getaway porkeys and a selection of three wants secreted away in her invisible arm grip.

The years of war had been hard on Hermione but she had learnt how to survive in very harsh and dangerous situations. The horcrux hunt had honed her defensive, protective and silent techniques. She walked stealthily with an air of confidence, she looked like a seasoned warrior but within the walls of her heart the erratic thumping was telling a different story.

The castle loomed in front of her, its dark and foreboding turrets still casting a shadow under the moonlight. The castles outside seemed relatively unprotected and she only had to stun one person before she reached the wards. Once she'd breached the wards they'd know someone was there and the battle would really begin.

While Hermione made her way to the part of the castle which called her magic, Pansy had just woken up and realised that Hermione was missing. It was now time for the second part of her plan. It involved a complex set of spells that she'd been practising for weeks and the cooperation of the Hogwarts House Elves to wake everyone up and collect others from various places. Pansy dressed in camouflaged battle gear (muggle style thanks to various shopping trips with Hermione) and waited in the Slytherin common room for everyone to gather.

It was quite a sight when they all gathered together. Draco, Blaise, Adrian, Luna, Harry, Lavender, Daphne, Neville, Millie, Theo, and Marcus stood to the left of Pansy. On the other side stood the parents of the students involved, McGonagall, Hagrid, Andromeda Tonks and several other Order Members. Madame Pomfrey was on standby if they needed her. Even Pansy was amazed by how many people had gathered to save Hermione or 'Queen of Sass and Gorgeousness' as was her moniker nowadays.

They were coming to her rescue whether she wanted their help or not. Hermione had already breached the castle's wards. She tiptoed into the foyer and noted that everything inside was as dark and disgusting as the outside had seemed. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, Hermione gripped her wand tightly in her hand and tried to calm her nerves.

The sound was getting louder and she knew she'd soon be discovered. She would go down fighting if it came to that. What she wanted was in this castle, she knew it and she could feel it. If only she could find it.

* * *

 _"_ _What do you think will happen after Graduation?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Will we still be together?"_

 _"_ _If I have anything to do with it I'll never let you go."_

 _"_ _Do you mean that?"_

 _"_ _You know how Purebloods react to relationships and marriages. I don't ever want to let you go but if you so desire it I will."_

 _"_ _I don't want to lose you. I'm an old fashioned girl. I'm in this for the long haul. What makes you think I'd let go of my Prince Charming after just securing him?"_

 _They met together for an intimate but chase kiss. It spoke of all the moments come to pass and all the others yet to come._

* * *

Hermione was surrounded. She'd managed to stun several people but this was harder than she'd thought. She felt like she hadn't really thought things through but she couldn't give up now when she was so close. Spells were being thrown every which way and Hermione was running out of places to hide. As she hid behind the nearest stone pillar she wiped the sweat from her brow and heard the unmistakable sound of apparation pops around her.

 _Shit!_ She thought, _were more arriving?_

For one who had suffered so much during the war and learned so much in defence and plans of attack, she'd sure been incredibly stupid.

"Hermione!" someone yelled from afar.

 _What the hell?_ Hermione thought.

Someone grabbed her from behind pulling her away from the safety of the pillar. She struggled against the arms that held her captive but it was no use as they were too strong.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"I will not let you go. Hermione, stop being so stupid."

"Draco?"

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know maybe someone trying to kill me? Why are you here?"

"To save you from your own stupidity."

Hermione glared at him and then glared at the others who had appeared through the smoky dust of the continual fighting. Her eyes lingered on Pansy for a few seconds and she couldn't stop the feeling of betrayal that ran through her veins.

"It's only stupidity if you refuse to believe."

"What the fuck are you playing at?! Didn't you think of how your actions would affect others?"

"None of you were supposed to know!"

"That doesn't make it any better," said Draco as he dodged a curse.

Hermione stayed silent. She was angry and hurt over Pansy's betrayal. Draco's attitude and the pitying glancing she was getting from the rest were forefront in her mind and only made her angrier.

They were all condemning her for something they refused to acknowledge. She'd prove them all wrong and then they'd be begging at her feet for forgiveness.

"What the hell were you thinking coming here alone?" asked Blaise.

"Don't test me," replied Hermione.

~He saw his chance in the battle. She was unprepared as she was arguing with one of her own. His Master would reward him greatly for this treasure if it was killed. Take aim and fire!~

"Avada Kadavra!" someone shouted.

"DUCK!" bellowed someone else.

Stone erupted and crumbled all around them. People covered themselves to avoid the falling debris. The green jet of light had exploded in the centre of the room and disappeared just as quickly. When the dust and smoke cleared it was a moment before anyone moved.

"HERMIONE" shouted Draco but she was nowhere to be seen.


	21. A Dirty Man Once Clean is What?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **AN:** Another chapter. Only three more after this (I think). Multiple P. again, hope it all makes some sense ~ Hannah

* * *

 **A Dirty Man Once Clean is What?**

The buildings foundation rocked and swayed under the weight of destruction that was taking place up above. Inside his cell the man paced nervously, something inside his heart was calling his old self forward yet he was still as trapped as ever within his own mind. He knew something wasn't right as the floor below him shook and the ceiling above him trembled. Was this the end of his everlasting solitude of would he become part of the growing rubble?

* * *

 **M.B.**

The walls shook from the force of his footsteps, his shined shoes reeked of fine breeding yet his appearance contradicted his clothes. The crisp suit fitting like a glove, his hair neatly trimmed and slicked back with ample amounts of grease. The only thing that gave away his perfected pureblood image was the look in his eyes, a combination of anger and pure hatred. He never thought he'd be standing here today, holding fort as his castle tried to crumble around him.

 _Utterly pathetic._ He'd worked so hard to get where he was today. He'd heard the whispers on the wind. She was here the one who stole his heard and kept it captive all these years. One whisper of her name and he was transported right back to Hogwarts and the humiliation of losing her played again and again. He should have realized that she was never his. He had been foolish with his plans and should have just killed her when he had the chance. He couldn't do it though, because he was unable to kill the one person who had caused him to feel so much.

Instead he'd done the next best thing and taken her love from her but what had it cost him? A life unloved, a life full of darkness and shrouded in mystery. Oh but it had been good all the wondrous things he'd invented, all the spells, the revels and the torture. It was all worth it.

The wards and door shook with the force directed at them. Boom, Boom, Boom! They were blasted off their hinges, metal flung every which way as yet another obstacle was bought down. The spells were daunting, sweat dripping heavily from their neck to their shoulder. The concentration involved was damning. Bam! There went another door. Whoosh! Yet another spell was destroyed. Their hearts desire just moments away.

* * *

He cowered into the corner, his knees drawn up and his arms sheltering his head. He didn't understand what was happening, the noise, the commotion and it was sending his mind into turmoil with shivers up his spine. The walls vibrated from an invisible force as cracks started to appear in the bricks before him. He curled even further into the corner, his mind and heart playing against each other. One told him to hid and the other told him there was nothing to fear. Something was awakening within him, it was strong, dangerous and familiar. It boiled all the way down to his core and sent fire running through his veins. Something was calling out to him and slowly he felt his magic returning.

A final heave hoe, a furrowed brow, rattled hair and dusty clothes and the final door collapsed where it stood, the remains crumbling to the floor in a pile of rocks. The dust that scattered was vast and thick. It rose up and consumed all in its path. The man coughed and wheezed from his secluded corner. Once the dust settled he saw a figure standing within the falling dust. It was like looking at an angel from his dreams. They were so familiar yet so unknown at the same time.

"Who are you?" he managed to croak out.

"A friend," they replied.

"I know you don't I?"

"Yes from a distant memory."

"You feel safe."

"Come with me."

* * *

 **Memories long since forgotten played out through the minds of unsuspecting victims. A child running wildly through the garden, taking a wheelbarrow ride with friends, catching animals and hiding from parents. A Father playing hide and seek with his children, letting them ride on his shoulders and reading them bedtime stories.**

 **A Father hugging his child and smiling softly when the child fell asleep on his lap. Smiling when seeing his children excited and bringing laughter to the house. Reminding his young son that he should always be brave and look after the girls. Telling his daughter that she was the prettiest girl in the world and loving his wife unconditionally.**

 **Seeing his angel wife and being reminded of how lucky he was. Seeing the love in her eyes and knowing he was home.**

* * *

The man sagged against the shoulders holding him up. He'd tried desperately to stand on his own and not burden his saviour but his legs were too weak. He could hear the sounds of battle as they neared the front foyer, he didn't want to sound too optimistic but it sounded as though someone was winning and he hoped it was his angel's side.

The man in the crisp suit with the shined shoes and the slick hair had arrived too late. As he looked at his destroyed wards and spells and the empty cell before him he felt a ripple of fear. He was still powerful but not how he once was as time had weakened him.

He'd felt fully safe in the knowledge that though his castle had been breached it was near impossible to dismantle the wards and doors he'd placed at the entry to the cell. He shouldn't have been so arrogant in thinking he was untouchable.

He was drawn towards the cries of battle. His want twitched nervously in his hand sending sparks towards the floor. Anger pulsed through his veins, all the worst spells he could think of were waiting on the tip of his tongue. He saw the damage to the front foyer and was thankful that battle hadn't moved further into his castle. He saw the bodied lined up, his own pathetic men had fallen victim to mere children of the light.

Sweat was running from people's brows, the air smelt of death and pungent smoke. _Where was the little cretin?_ He couldn't believe that his prisoner had already left the castle without his knowing.

They struggled across the foyer, the dusty smoke acting as an invisible blanket for them to hide under. They spared little attention to the people around them for it wasn't as important as getting out alive. They were so close.

"Halt," he said powerfully.

The voice had little effect on most people but it did much to get into the minds of the angel and the man she was struggling to keep upright. Words were thrown all too fast. Words that promised the follow up of pain, torture and death.

He was so close to taking even more from the tormenting angel that had stolen his heart. Two words and she'd lose even more and then he'd be at peace. Two words was all it took. Two. Little. Words.

For the second time that night everything froze.

* * *

"Avada Kadavra."

 **Many Hours Later**

He'd been in the care of the perfectly professional team at St. Mungo's now for hours and he was only just beginning to feel clean again. He felt very weak in himself and knew the staff wouldn't mind if he were to fall asleep but he wanted to be aware for this moment.

He'd spent so much time being lost within his own mind with his own confusing thoughts and memories that this was like a breath of fresh air. How long had it been since he'd seen his own reflection? He couldn't even remember. He felt like he was a guest at a spa. First they'd led him into a beautifully large a vast bath where they'd helped him strip and led him slowly into the hot water. It was like being given a new lease of life or that was what it felt like to him. When they eventually removed him from the water his fingers had gone all pruned like but he no longer smelled of dirt and scum. Now he could faintly smell mint and lemongrass. They'd worked for hours on his hair as well. At first he'd thought they'd just shave it all off but instead they worked through it tirelessly combing out all the lice and mould that had got stuck in there over the years. Once they were finished his hair looked glossier and healthier and the remains of his time in captivity were completely washed away. They'd given him fresh soft bed clothes to wear and he'd assumed they'd burnt his old rags because he couldn't see them anywhere. The feel of the fine cloth on his back was an experience he wasn't likely to forget in a long time. His body was undernourished but it was nothing a few good meals wouldn't fix.

He wished he could remember the name of the angel who saved him. She had looked so familiar like a person from a distant dream or memory. He felt sure that he knew her and she certainly knew him. The healers had told him that his memories would come back in time but that the years of neglect and torture had forced his memories to the back of his mind. They'd been locked away for so long that he was unable to retrieve them himself. The healers recommended a series of sessions with a mind healer to help him regain his memories. They'd already taken samples of his blood and matched it to Wizard DNA they had on file. They had just decided to put off telling him who he was until he was more within his own mind as there was no use worrying him over nothing.

There had been several other beds set up near the recovering man. They were all people who were hurt from the battle and each had a set of highly professional Aurors assigned to guard over them. They weren't in trouble he didn't think but openly celebrated as they'd achieved what the Ministry had been trying to do for years. It was yet another blow for the Ministry to be beaten by a group of teenagers.

In one of the beds lay a woman who was so gaunt looking and cold to the touch that should could have been mistaken for dead. As it was she was just in a deep sleep as the healers had thought it best after seeing her injuries. They were sure that their patent hadn't even realised how close she was to looking death in the face. It wasn't so much her physical injuries that were cause for worry more that she'd almost used her entire magical force up. She would be heavily sedated for days while her body and magic recuperated.

* * *

The woman in question really thought she had died. In the confinement of her own mind the world was seemingly white and empty. She found herself rather disappointed if this was to be her afterlife. She'd expected she'd be re-joined with all the others who had died in the war in some sort of heaven like area but it seemed like she'd got stuck in some in between area.

Perhaps this was where you came when you first died. Perhaps there were some forms to fill out or some questions to be asked before you were allowed to move on. She knew her death meant that she'd succeeded but in her state of mind she felt hard pressed to find a downside in her death. The thoughts and feelings of all the people she left behind seemed distant and unimportant if she had succeeded as she thought she had.

However, quite suddenly a spike of fear settled into her gut. Perhaps the nothingness was the place people went to if they'd killed someone while alive. Can one soul truly stay whole if one kills without malicious intent? Surely there must be some truth in that or this place would be overrun with a million murderers. She was quite hopeful that she wouldn't have to face the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort or Umbridge again.

She felt guilty still for the lives she had ended. They all say 'all's fair in love and war' but it all seemed very unfair to her. The emotional experiences from battles since gone never really leave you.

* * *

As the morning sky drifted past the daily hours into the night's sky, the patients slept through all the worry and anxiousness others were feeling. They knew not that there were many people waiting to shout at them or curse them for their foolish behaviour. They slept peacefully as the healers worked their magic and the injuries they sustained were closed and mended.

They'd been hard pressed to keep this information out of the news but money always went a long way to keeping the silence. They'd give The Daily Prophet a story when they were ready. The last thing they needed was to be bombarded by vicious reporters looking for a juicy story and a life to ruin.

It was a further two days till the remaining two patients finally woke. The girl had been moved into the room with the man after they'd heard him whispering about an angel and likewise heard her whispering his name. It became apparently necessary for them to be together when they woke. The man was the first to wake up and the healer on duty was very happy with his progress.

"Hello, Sir, can you hear me?"

"Just about," he replied.

He gratefully accepted the glass of water she passed him and found it heavenly soothing on his parched throat.

"We've kept you heavily sedated while we fixed you up so don't try to move too much as you are probably still a little sore."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course Mr Zabini, don't worry. Once you are feeling better I'll arrange some lessons with a mind healer and we'll work on getting your memories back for you."

"Where is the angel?"

"She's right behind you Sir. She hasn't woken up yet but we expect her to any moment now."

"Is she ok?"

"She will be. She gave us quite a scare. Whatever she did she almost completely drained her magical life force. She's very lucky to be alive."

"She saved me."

"Then you best thank her when she wakes," said the healer while smiling. "I'll be back when she wakes. Call me if you need anything."

After the healer left, the man, Mr Zabini returned his gaze to his angel and began to study her. She looked so innocent and pure yet completely mature beyond her years as well. Her skin was very pale, her eyes were closed and her hair was laid out around her like an unearthly halo. Whoever she was and wherever she'd come from he was grateful for what she'd done for him. He wished she would wake up soon so he could tell her in person.

The unconscious angel moved in her sleep. Her body was waking up but her mind still stayed within the confines of her mind. It seemed she was reluctant to wake up from the safety she found herself in.

Finally, her eyes opened ready and alert even if her mind wasn't. She blinked rapidly in the overly bright light. Her mind repelled against the brightness of the place she was in.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Slowly she lifted her head up and he could sense the cogs turning in her head. He saw the different emotions that ran across her face and assumed she was remembering what had happened.

"I think so," she replied.

"Do you know where you are?"

"St Mungo's."

The healer chose to make an appearance then and broke the connection between the two of them.

"Oh good you're awake. How do you feel?"

"A little confused but otherwise fine," said his angel.

"Hmm Miss Zabini you scared a lot of people with your actions. You're lucky to be alive."

The healer performed some basic tests and with one last severe look towards the young girl she left the room.

"She said Zabini?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm Hermione Zabini."

"You saved me?"

"Of course."

"Why?" he asked.

"You are family."

He looked at her with a shocked expression and she looked back guiltily as if regretting what she said.

"Family?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'm sure you don't have all your memories back yet."

"No. I-I like that I have a family. Are there others?"

"Yes."

"Who are they? Where are they?" he asked curiously.

"You have a wife, Katherine and a son, Blaise. I assume they're in the hospital somewhere."

"A wife," he murmured. "She looks like you but older…she was my angel on the darkest nights."

"You remember her?"

"I remember the angel…everything is jumbled now."

Hermione nodded sadly.

"I remember a little boy. I don't know if he is mine or not but I remember telling him to always be brave and to protect the girls," he said and then paused. For a moment he looked so lost. "Girls, there was a little girl also…"

"Yes," whispered Hermione.

"She was…lost. Gone for so long. I-I tried to find her…my sweet angel. She just disappeared…I needed her. Gone, gone, forever gone."

Hermione had to hold back the tears. The brain was a fragile thing at best but when throwing in missed memories it was like treading on egg shells. Hermione didn't know what she should say and what she shouldn't.

"Do you know where my sweet angel is?" he asked.

Hermione didn't know whether he meant her Mother or herself.

"She would be around your age I think. I don't know. I can't remember how long it's been."

"Yes I know where she is."

"Where is she? Can you take me to her?"

"She's right here," she whispered.

"Where?" he demanded and Hermione could see he was getting agitated.

"You're looking at her…Father."

The man, her Father, looked at Hermione for a full minute before anything happened. If he dismissed her claim she'd be devastated but could he be held accountable for that when he was missing half his memories?

"I saw you in a dream recently," he stuttered. "I thought you were my other angel. I didn't realise you were all grown up. You disappeared…I searched for you…I was going to get you back. I was going to save you…"

"It's ok Papa, I'm here now," whispered Hermione.

She stretched her arm out to reach his so she could hold his hand. It was the only movement she could do without pain and she was very grateful for it.

"How long have I been gone?" he asked.

"Just under sixteen years I think."

"How long have you been reunited with the family?"

"Just under one year."

"How?"

"I was hit by a potion in school and the effects of it unlocked my true image. It was easy to figure out after that."

"So I never managed to find you?"

"No, I'm sorry but I was raised by good people."

"Who?"

"Muggles…dentists actually."

"Where are they now?"

"They died, in the war."

"The war?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head guiltily knowing that her Father didn't know of the war that had plagued the Wizarding World.

"The War that was just staring when you disappeared," she said thoughtfully. "Voldemort was ripped from his body by the Potter's son. It took him fourteen years to get himself back to a body and from then on the war escalated into the Great Battle of Hogwarts which happened three years later. Voldemort is dead now."

"Lots of changes then," he said.

"Lots of changes," she echoed.

"Mr Zabini," said the healer as she returned to their room. "We're going to take you to the mind and memory ward now. Yours is a singular case, we don't know how long it will take for you to regain your memories. It could be a day, a week or a month but we will start now."

He glanced back at Hermione, "what about—"

"Miss Zabini needs to rest! She's exerted a lot of energy just talking to you. How do you feel Miss?"

"I feel fine."

The healer pierced her with a death glare, "sleep now."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Fine," growled the healer and then injected Hermione with a dreamless sleep potion.

"What did you do?" demanded Mr Zabini.

"Put her to sleep," said the healer coldly.

"She was perfectly fine."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Says the _TRAINEE_ healer. Who let you in here?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is if you're putting my angel to sleep without her permission."

"How dare you question my authority."

"How dare you come in here and act without permission."

"What on earth is going on here?" came a new voice.

Mr Zabini read the badge on the new man's coat. _'Chief Healer'_ it read. Maybe he could trust this man.

The Chief Healer glanced at the scene before him. The unconscious patient, the incensed Father and the angry trainee healer.

"Somebody better tell me what's going on."

The trainee healer jumped in first, "I came to take Mr Zabini to the mind and memory ward. I told Miss Zabini to go to sleep but she refused so I put her to sleep. Mr Zabini was judging my work ethic," she said icily.

"Sir if you could please tell me your version now."

"Certainly! This… _healer_ stormed in and demanded that she take me to the mind and memory ward. She turned to my sweet angel and told her to 'go to sleep.' My sweet angel told her that she felt fine but this healer demanded that she should sleep. My angel struggled against her, she didn't want to sleep and she didn't need to so this so called 'healer' forced my angel to sleep by injecting her without her permission with a dreamless sleep potion that I assume was mixed with a sleeping draught."

"Trainee Healer Smith, is that true?"

"Of course not. This patient is missing memories, why are you taking his word over mine?!"

The Chief healer glared at her, "Trainee Smith, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Transporting Mr Zabini to the other ward," she replied.

"Yet weren't you told to stay away from this room as it wasn't within your training rights…?"

Trainee Smith blushed, "I heard the Healers outside talking about how they needed someone to more Mr Zabini but they were all too busy so I decided to help them out."

"Despite the fact that you were told to stay away."

"What difference does it make?" she growled.

"A lot of difference," said the Chief Healer. "Mr Zabini my apologies, someone will be up to take you to the mind and memory ward shortly."

"What about my angel? What about this stupid woman?" demanded Mr Zabini.

"Your angel shall be fine. She should wake up in the next twenty-four hours and Trainee Smith will find herself in front of the health board, stripped of her trainee statues and receiving a large fine."

"No!" shouted Trainee Smith as the Chief Healer dragger her from the room.

* * *

The next few days were tense for the patients and the families waiting outside. With each passing day Andre Zabini remembered more and more of his past life. He encountered many headaches and became used to the constant tears that fell from his eyes. Hermione remained asleep for near to three days which first alarmed the healers till they realised that not only had Trainee Smith drugged the poor girl but had given her an incorrect dosage as well. Once the potions wore off she drifted in and out of consciousness on her own accord. Her magic keeping her in a state of lucidity as it worked to restore itself properly.

While the other visitors passed in and out, Katherine Zabini, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were constant occupiers of chairs in the hallway. So much so that the Chief Healer had sanctioned off a room just for them that was complete with beds for rest. The three occupants were exhausted from remaining awake for so long and using up their emotional range of anger, worry and sadness.

While Katherine worried for her daughter and returned husband, Blaise worried for his sister and his Mother while Draco worried solely for Hermione. At first he'd been inexplicitly mad at Hermione for her actions and for not telling anyone what she was doing but as time went on in the hospital his anger disappeared and was replaced with a fear so strong he wondered what would happen to his soul should Hermione not make it.

He also carried a burden on his shoulders, one he wasn't sure if anyone else knew yet. He knew if the same thing happened again that his actions would be the same a thousand times over. He just wished he knew what the consequences to his actions would be.

Two floors up and three doors to the left the healers in charge were clapping wholeheartedly and wiping tears from their eyes. This had been an emotional rollercoaster for the last few days of work. After removing the complex set of spells placed on their patient's mind, it was just a matter of slowly coaxing the memories back to the present. The healers had been involved so completely and were very happy for what they and their patient had achieved. One brave healer stepped forward to address their patient formally.

"Welcome back Andre Zabini."

"Thank you," he replied in a rich deep voice. "It's good to be back."

"your family is waiting downstairs."

Andre's heart lit up like a beacon for he couldn't wait to see his beloved Katherine and son Blaise again.

"I need to see my sweet angel."

"Miss Zabini is downstairs. She was asleep the last time I checked on her but she should be awake now. Her magic should be fully restored now," replied the Chief Healer who had taken over the responsibility for both Zabini's welfare.

"Thank you," said Andre.

His angel was sleeping when he returned to the room. The healers instructed him to lie back against the bed they'd placed next to hers. He felt an anger build in him for all the years he'd missed.

"Papa," she cried out in her sleep.

"Shh, I'm here my angel."

She whimpered in her sleep softly before she exhibited signs of waking.

"My dear sweet angel, my Hermione."

"Papa?"

"I'm here."

She wanted to ask how long she'd been asleep for and how long it had taken him to regain his memories but it didn't seem like the correct time to ask.

The door creaked open slowly allowing entry to three exhausted people. Andre's heart sang out as he recognised his beloved Katherine and his grown up son. He even recognised the three person, the child of Lucius and Narcissa, Draco he remembered his name to be.

"Andre? Is that you?" whispered Katherine shocked beyond belief.

She'd refused to believe what had been said but here stood her proof.

"It is Katherine, I'm back."

Father…?"

"Blaise," said Andre lovingly.

Hugs were given and received, as the family reconnected with each other. Draco knew he should leave and give them some space but he couldn't tear himself away, especially now when he could see his Hermione so delicately lying on the bed before him.

"Hermione," he murmured, hiding his head in her hair when he'd reached her side.

She welcomed his embrace, knowing he was trying to convince himself that she was there and she was alright. She hated that she'd hurt him but she would do it a million times over if it meant getting her Papa back. Draco wanted so desperately to be angry at Hermione but seeing her there before him he just couldn't muster that emotion up. All he felt was sorrow and relief and he knew he'd never let her out of his sight again.

"Hermione."

"My sweet angel."

"My darling girl."

"Queen of Sass—"

Her family all started talking at once but stopped once they realized they all had different names for her.

"I think what we are trying to say," said Andre, "is how did you find me and why didn't you tell anyone else?"

Hermione sighed a heavy sigh. If there was one thing she didn't want to tell everyone else, it was about how she'd found her Papa and why she'd kept it to herself. She didn't want the others to feel guilty about her admission but knew they would regardless as there was always a price to pay.

"I'll tell you but you may not like why I kept it a secret."

Her Papa nodded and encouraged her to continue.

"It started when I was transformed as a result of the potion. When my appearance changed I put every other change down to the transformation. However, I began to feel a kind of thumping deep within me. It was never ending and made me feel like I'd forgotten something. It was calling me forth into the unknown and I knew beyond my vision that something was waiting for me. I got my answer when I learned of my past. No one would talk about you Papa. You were like a big secret, like if you were talked about it would make everything worse. I hated it. I tried to talk to Blaise about you but he told me it was none of my business and to stop poking my noise where it wasn't wanted.

For all your insistence that I was part of the family and you'd missed me all these years you blocked me out of the one piece of information that I deserved to know. You were the same Mother, giving me half facts and refusing to talk about it. It was ridiculous, if anything it made me more curious to find out the truth. Draco, you automatically took Blaise's side, shouting at me for getting involved where I shouldn't and it just made me more determined. He's my Papa too, just because I was taken away didn't mean I wasn't allowed to know him!

So I did my own research. I had help I'll admit but I'm not going to reveal the person who helped me. I looked through past year books and old records. I found out who you'd been running from all those years. Marcus Boyle ring any bells, he should because he's responsible for all this. The day I found out about Marcus Boyle was the day I saw a bookstore owner die. Then there was the Werewolf attack and I knew I was being watched. It was obvious really, Marcus was feeling threatened so he sent out his minions to threaten me as well.

It didn't work. I knew I was looking for my Papa and knew it was his magic that was reaching out to mine. I knew we had a strong connection. I worked tirelessly for months working to find the secret location of Marcus's castle. If felt so simple when I found it. Dark Wizards tend to use the home of their ancestral parents as their dark castle, evil lair etc.

Granted at this point I shared my burden with another. Turns out I should have thought more carefully about who I trusted with the information. I had thought I could trust her and that she wouldn't tell anyone else yet for whatever reason she still betrayed me when it came down to it.

By the time this lot arrived I'd already infiltrated the castle, broken several wards, stunned and killed several of Marcus's henchmen. You lot should have stayed well away but your arrival caused the battle to escalate. I almost died but thanks to the distraction you all created I managed to get away. Regardless of the battle and the people who arrived unannounced I had a mission to carry out. I followed the trace of magic that called to me, I followed it all the way to the basement where I undid countless complex spells and blasted away countless doors until I finally reached Papa. It was hard getting you out of there as you didn't understand what was happening and you were very weak.

Marcus caught up to us at the foyer right when we were about to disappear. I saw the torment in his eyes. He thought he was looking at a young Katherine and I imagine it was like losing you to Papa all over again but he didn't get a chance to act this time as he was killed instantly by the killing curse."

She paused here after her mammoth story and glanced at the people around her before her eyes came to rest on Draco.

"The curse you threw Draco…you killed Marcus Boyle didn't you," she cocked her head to the side and waited for his answer.


	22. Emotional Mush

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter

 **AN:** Here's another chapter for you all. Enjoy ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Emotional Mush**

All eyes were on Draco. He felt the sweat start to pool on his palms. He didn't want to go to Azkaban. It was self-defence…right?

"Yes," he whispered. "He was going to kill Hermione and I couldn't let that happen. I thought I'd lost her once already and didn't want to lose her again…am I going to Azkaban?"

"No, you're not," replied the Auror in charge of the investigation who had just walked into the room.

"Mr Zabini welcome back," added the Auror. "Son, we have been trying to locate and execute Marcus Boyle for over a decade. Mr Zabini here wasn't the only person to go missing by Marcus's hand though he was the only one to survive. You've done the world a great justice by getting rid of Marcus, no doubt you'll be rewarded handsomely by the Ministry for your achievement."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He'd been so scared that his actions would have sent him to hell for all eternity. From the mistakes he'd made during the war he'd learnt to keep his head down and not draw unnecessary attention. In everything that had happened, Draco had only been concerned with saving Hermione, so maybe he had changed for the better. It was only during the aftermath that he'd begun to worry about what would happen to him. Thankfully the Auror had set him on the straight and narrow but he still wondered what would happen to his soul. He was already so broken and surely his soul was in danger of losing the good it had and becoming dark?

Hermione put a comforting hand atop of Draco's pulling him from his depressing thoughts. She didn't want him feeling guilty for protecting others. She knew how easy it was to fall into a guilty depression and it wasn't as if he'd killed anyone in cold blood. It was kill or be killed and he'd only acted as a last resort.

"It's time for your story now Papa," said Hermione.

"Yes I suppose you've waited long enough," chuckled Andre. "I suppose you've worked it out already Hermione."

"You know what part we want to hear Papa," replied Hermione.

Andre looked at her seriously, "I'll tell you later angel," he said knowingly.

Instead of talking about his time in captivity like Hermione wanted to know, he listened as his family filled him in on all that had happened since his disappearance. He was shocked to hear about all the things that had happened. Especially the life his daughter had led from age eleven to now. Hermione was truly a powerful witch that much was true and all the seer had predicted seemed to have come true. Andre was suddenly grateful that his angel had disappeared and been kept safe. He knew she hadn't exactly hidden herself during the war but he was thankful that Voldemort never got his teeth into her. To hear what his daughter had become, the brightest witch of her age, war heroine, survivor of torture at the hands of Bellatrix, was enough to shock his mind flat.

Sure when the seer had predicted greatness of his future child he'd been delighted but in all his wildest dreams he never expected her to achieve this much. It made him proud to be her Father.

Much of the next few days were spent catching Andre up to current events, whether it be through his family and friends or newspapers and books written post-war. So much had changed that it seemed the world he'd left had disappeared. This new world was far different from anything he imagined and it would be hard coming to terms with the changes and fitting into the new life he was now in.

Andre got to leave the hospital the following week. The Chief Healer finally deemed that both Andre and Hermione were well enough to leave and return home. Though he mentioned to Hermione that she should ease herself back into her magic and not attempt any large or complex spells straight away.

Katherine was glad to get Andre home for she'd hardly been able to get him away from their daughter. She knew they shared a special bond together for they had since Hermione had been born, however, Katherine needed some time with her husband. She needed to reconnect with him and seek forgiveness for giving up on him. She needed to make sure he knew that she still loved him and should have listened to her heart instead of the Aurors all those years ago.

* * *

Slowly but surely things seemed to return to normalcy. The world kept turning as Andre made his way back into society. Life stopped for no one, the danger had done its damage, broken people were fixed and what was lost was now found. Katherine's world was brighter, there was still love in her marriage though it would take time to reconnect after a decade apart. Blaise had got the Father he always knew he needed, Andre had got the family he knew he was missing and Hermione got the Father she'd been searching for.

Sometimes there were good days. Sometimes, though very rarely, no one died.

* * *

"Draco."

Nervously Draco jumped and embarrassed by his reaction, he blushed scarlet.

"Nervous are you?" asked Andre.

"No Sir."

"You have feelings for my daughter?"

Draco nodded.

"You saved my daughter and by extension you saved me. For that I am grateful. You have my respect Draco, so do not do anything to lose it."

"Sir?"

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"Urh well, I think I love her. No, I know I love her."

"More than?"

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

"What do you love her more than?" sighed Andre impatiently. "Do you love her more than yourself? More than your money? Your inheritance? Your expectations? What do you love her more than?

"I love her more than life itself. She gave me hope in a world where I am at the bottom and didn't judge me with disgust like the rest of the world does. I'd do anything for her."

Andre starred at him intently, "yes, I believe you would."

"I don't want to lose her. I know we are young and that love if fleeting when you are young. I believe we have gone through too much to give up now. I will always protect her. I hope that I will protect her as the one I love but if she were to reject me I would always protect her as a friend."

"You have my blessing should she chose you. Don't hurt her or you'll have a lot more than my anger banging down your door."

"Yes Sir."

Hermione was lucky to have a Father such as Andre.

* * *

Andre felt cheated however for he was thankful for this second chance with his family but he'd missed out on the most important years of his children's lives. Andre longed for memories of his children growing up but he knew he'd never get them. At least in the case of Hermione he was as in the dark as Katherine was to her childhood upbringing. Andre did have some memories of his children as babies and consoled himself that he was making new memories now.

"Papa?" called Hermione as she walked into the library.

"Come here angel."

She went to him willingly. He was her Papa, the one she'd gone to the ends of the earth to find. She'd follow him anywhere if it meant bringing him back to the family once more.

"You wanted to know about my time in captivity didn't you? It's not a pretty story, are you sure you want to know?"

Hermione nodded.

"You mentioned your torture during the war, well my time in captivity was like that pain but I endured it every day. I won't tell you exactly what was done to me because that is a burden I'll carry alone. You survived Voldemort, you know how he worked while Marcus was like a quieter and more fearsome version of Voldemort. He didn't parade his power around for all to see and instead he kept himself hidden because it allowed him more freedom. I know Voldemort wanted a lot more in life but in his later years – from the sounds of it – you cannot argue that he wasn't fuelled by revenge. Killing Potter would have given him the revenge he sought from being thwarted by the Potter family.

When the nights were young the torture was bad. Marcus would visit me daily just to put me on the brink of death. He seemed unwilling to kill me but I never learnt why. He didn't need any information from me for he already knew where Katherine was and how she was faring. He called it a twisted sign of fate. If he couldn't have her then neither could I. He wanted Katherine to spend her life in misery for rejecting him. Marcus wasn't in his right mind that much was clear. Whatever he'd undertaken to get where he was then had taken far more from him. I hardly believe there was any humanity left in him even then. He'd lost it all to the darkness.

The funny thing about captivity is that it makes you re-evaluate your life. With four blank peeling walls there wasn't much to stare at or much to do. I put my most treasured memories, the ones of Katherine and of you and Blaise to the back of my mind. I kept them there for so long that I forgot about them. I became separated from who I was and I became a walking robot, a man without memories, a man without the pain of loss, the pain of sadness and the pain of pain. I was trying to distance myself from my own thoughts and feelings so I could be protected. I couldn't stand to feel anymore.

Through it all, right back in my mind and hidden away was a spark of hope. I didn't know what to do with it in the state that I was in but I clung on to that spark of hope with all that I had. I knew that somehow somewhere something was coming for me and perhaps if I hoped hard enough that spark would set me free. I can't really explain it for it makes no sense but somehow I knew you were coming even though I couldn't. I just knew deep down that someone was coming to save me. It might take minutes, it might take weeks, months or years but I knew someone was coming. That hope kept me alive through the pain, the taunts and the emptiness. It was all worth it."

Andre stopped talking as years of pain bubbled up and tears leaked from his eyes.

"Papa?"

"It's alright, I'm fine."

"You don't have to tell me anymore."

"No, I'm almost done," said Andre. "When I was very young I met a seer."

At Hermione's scoff he rounded on her playfully and said "don't scoff angel, she was real.

She told me that one day I'd have a daughter. This daughter would be the most powerful witch in over a century. She told me that my daughter would achieve great things and suffer from great hardships but would survive everything. I remember feeling amazed that I would one day have a daughter. Katherine and I were seeing each other at that point but nothing was concrete or set in stone. I didn't really set much in store for what the seer predicted. I knew I would love my daughter no matter what but just hearing about the things the seer sure did underestimate you didn't she. You turned out to be far more powerful, intelligent, beautiful, loving and brave than I could have ever imagined.

When I saw you standing within the smoke I thought I was looking at Katherine from the past. I knew you were my spark of hope, the one I'd been waiting for and the one who would save me. I couldn't have done it on my own. I'd forgotten what magic was and had become so separated from myself that I'd become someone else entirely. If you weren't as magnificent as you are I think I would have died in that cell. You are my girl are my saviour, my sweet angel."

"Papa," cried Hermione, hugging her Father tightly as he stroked her hair.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. The emotional revelation that Andre had unloaded was enough to halt all further thoughts in Hermione's head. She just wanted to stay close to her Father and remind herself that he was here now and wasn't going anywhere.

"Draco was here earlier."

"He was? Why didn't he come to see me?"

"I'd asked him to come and see me angel."

"Why? Oh no. Please don't tell me you went all protective Father on him."

Andre chuckled, "I might have said a few things. I didn't embarrass you angel but Draco had a couple of answers that I required.

"What answers."

"He loves you."

There was silence as Hermione said nothing.

"He didn't tell you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Do you love him?"

Hermione blushed, "yes Papa."

"I gave him my blessing. He saved you, he saved me. That earnt my respect and my blessing. I've seen the way you two look at each other, there is something special there. Don't lose it."

"I won't Papa."


	23. The Years That Follow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **AN:** This is a new chapter that I've written for this story. I realised when I was rewritten that then ending was rather sudden and didn't make a lot of sense, so I've added this one so that there is an evolution of time ~ Hannah.

* * *

 **The Years That Follow**

"You know you were wrong right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione, you thought of no one but yourself and you almost died. Think of all the people you worried and all the people who could have helped you if you'd but just asked."

"I did ask Draco, I badgered and pestered but was told it was none of my business."

"You know as well as I that you could have badgered us further. You could have made us see sense. You gave up Hermione and you took the easy way out."

"You think it's easy being me? I was friends with Harry and Ron for seven years and not once did they have my back in anything that I did. Excuse me for wanting to protect myself from further harm."

"That's bull and you know it. Don't compare us to Harry and Ron because that is totally unfair. We're so different from those two idiots and to put us all in the same boat is an insult."

"Draco that's not—"

"No, if you won't listen to me, I'll make you listen to the others."

He grabbed her hands and dragged her out of his room and down into the common room. Everyone was gathered on the upper class 'designated' sofas there. They all looked up to the confused and defiant expression of Hermione and the angry yet determined expression of Draco.

"What's up you two?" asked Blaise.

"Will you each please tell Hermione how stupid she was for acting the way she did with finding her Father. She seems to think that she did nothing wrong and that all her actions are justified. Personally I don't understand it but if she won't listen to me then maybe she'll listen to her friends."

"Is that true Hermione? You really don't see your wrong doings?"

Hermione sulked in her chair but didn't commit to saying a word.

"Hermione you really hurt all of us when you went off half cocked. Putting Pansy in the position of knowing but not being able to tell others was unfair as well. We all thought we had moved on after the war. We proved that anyone could become friends and were making new lives for ourselves. I never thought you'd pull a Harry and run into something head first without thinking of the consequences. You didn't even give us a choice in the matter and we were thrust head first into the battle ground. We battled for you and for ourselves and it wasn't fair of you to thrust that upon us," said Neville.

"I didn't ask you to come after me."

"Hermione do you hear yourself? We're your friends, I'm your brother and Draco's your boyfriend. Of course we were going to come after you."

Still she sulked. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She didn't want to admit for a moment that they were right because that would mean that she had been wrong.

"You need to face the facts Hermione. You hurt each and every one of us with your actions. We aren't going to moan and complain about things but you need to realise the implications of your actions before we can all move on."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," mumbled Hermione.

"Life rarely is," said Adrian.

"Look Hermione. We get it, you've been though a lot this year. Let me tell you where you went wrong."

Hermione glared at Pansy for she knew that whatever the next words were going to be, she wasn't going to like them very much.

"You have been hiding behind this new image of yourself for months now. I get it, I really do. We were all scarred from the war, both emotionally and physically. You found out you were adopted and went through a physical change and an opportunity presented itself. You used your new looks as a shield to navigate your new world in. With us you acted like Hermione Zabini but in your head you were still Hermione Granger. You didn't realise that you were both Hermione's and if you had perhaps all this could have been avoided. Stop stretching yourself too thin and stop judging yourself for the world you now live in. You made a mistake Hermione, and we all made mistakes concerning you this year. Now are you going to get off your high horse and apologise for your mistakes or are we going to continue to deal with a stroppy toddler?"

Hermione was right, she hadn't liked a word that Pansy had said but scarily she'd said nothing but the truth. Hermione was startled that someone else had noticed the struggle she'd been having with herself. She hadn't even noticed it to start with as the thoughts had been in her subconscious. It was had to have been one person for so long just to find out you were actually somebody else entirely.

"I'm sorry," she said to the group at large and she meant it. She was sorry but she knew that the feelings around the group would take more than a sorry to fix. It was a start and she hoped that their friendships would just grow and strengthen with each passing day.

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

"I can't believe we graduate today," squealed Pansy.

The girls had gotten together in the dorm to get ready together. Pansy had had this crazy idea that they all wear vintage 1950s dresses – muggle style – and after seeing what she had in mind they'd all agreed. Lavender had even styled some of the pieces they were wearing. Hermione would have never thought Lavender wanted to be a fashion designed and would have thought she didn't have the brains for it but now that she knew Lavender and had a strong friendship with her, she knew that she was made for the world of fashion. Oh and she so did have a brain!

"I can't believe it's almost over. All those years, all that history," said Lavender.

Hermione was quiet. She didn't quite know how to feel. So much of her life was spent within these walls. They told the history of how she became the person she was today. They told the story of all the adventures she'd had, all the near death experiences and all the terror they'd endured. They told the story of how she found friends and a family and a corner of the world in which to call her own.

Hogwarts was her home for seven years and she really didn't know what she was going to do now that it was over. How could she leave these hallowed halls? Last year she'd envisioned her future in having Harry and Ron in it and wondered at all the things they'd accomplish together. Now she didn't know what the future held for her but she knew now that she had real friends surrounding her and not ones that would borrow and beg with no returns.

It seemed that everyone who was anyone had come out to celebrate this year's host of graduates. It was probably because the splintered 'Golden Trio' were graduating but Hermione tried not to think on that too much. She wasn't a fan of the press on a normal day of the week, one wrong move here and she'd likely blast them into the Black Lake.

"Wizards and Witches, if I could have your attention. We are gathered here today to celebrate the graduation of 1999. Some of you will have noticed that this is a larger graduation than usual, of course we had a number of returning students wanting to complete their final year at Hogwarts. I hope you will join me in applause as we congratulate each name that is called out," said Headmistress McGonagall.

Hermione's name would be called last she knew that now that she was a Zabini. She was already tearing up with emotion. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts and the happy memories she'd made.

She could see her parents in the crowd. She could see Draco near the middle of people and could point out all her friends in the crowd. Blaise stood next to her and as if sensing her emotions held her hand. She looked over at him.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"This has been the best year I've ever had at Hogwarts. You aren't going to like it because I'm going to be mushy for a moment but bear with me. It's been the best year Hermione because I found you and you've made our family whole again."

"You're the best brother I could have Blaise."

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yeah. I mean I've discussed it with Mother and we both agreed that this was the right move forward. The Manor holds no happy memories for us and I want a place where you can be happy. You would never be happy in the Manor and I wouldn't want you to recall unhappy times."

"That's sweet Draco but it's your home."

"No, it's not my home. It is just a place I grew up in. There is so much history there I know but I hold only resentment and anger for the place. Plus, I get a kick out of tearing it down and knowing my ancestors are rolling in their graves because of it. Mother is moving to one of our town houses and I'm using the money gained by knocking it down and selling the land to building you your dream home on the land we recently acquired."

"You don't have to do that."

"No but I want to. When will you learn that your happiness is what means the most to me. I know you think I'm throwing my money away but I'm not and Lord knows I have plenty to spare. I want to build a house that you will love and want to stay in forever."

"You're so sappy sometimes."

"You still love me though right?"

"Of course I do Draco."

"We're still on for meeting the gang tonight? I know everyone is really excited. Pansy said there was some news…"

"I hate it when she's all mysterious like that but yes, we're still meeting everyone."

'Golden Touch' – an unfortunate name for a pub – was the newest haunt for the friendship group in Diagon Alley. It was a place for the younger generation of Witch and Wizard and an alternate place to hang out if you were bored of The Leaky Cauldron. The group had made a packed during their last days at Hogwarts that they would meet twice a month at Golden Touch to hangout and catch up with each other.

Hermione and Draco arrived fashionably late as they were prone to do. Not just because Draco couldn't keep his hands off Hermione but because Hermione had to decide what to wear. Lavender had opened her clothing shop just months before – thanks to their wealthy friends donating money – and had been inundating Hermione with clothes to wear. Hermione always took special care to pick one of Lavender's designs when she knew she'd be meeting her friend.

Once they were all seated and drinks were passed around, Hermione turned to Pansy and scanned her face for possible emotion. She was hoping that she'd see the news that Pansy wanted to say on her face but she wasn't that lucky.

"So Pansy, what's this news you wanted to share?"

Pansy smirked and it was so reminiscent of the old Pansy that Hermione recoiled slightly.

"Actually it's not something I wanted to share but rather a question that Draco had."

Hermione turned to Draco with confusion dancing in her eyes. To her surprise while she'd been focused on Pansy the group had moved one of the tables and given Draco the space to stand before her. Taking her hands in his, he moved to make her stand before him as well.

"Hermione, you mean the world to me and if you haven't worked that out yet then there is something wrong with you," he paused for laughter. "Look, I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is going to want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me. Will you marry me?"

Shocked and with tears of happiness in her eyes, Hermione could do nothing more than to nod silently and smile her megawatt smile.

She watched happily as Draco slid the most beautiful engagement ring on her finger. It was a beautiful silver ring with stones of purple and cream.

"The stones are sapphires and pearls. Sapphires are your birthstone and Pearls are mine. Alexandrite is also the birthstone of June but I thought that Pearls complimented the Sapphires better," said Draco.

"It's wonderful," replied Hermione.

"Let's crack open the champagne then," shouted Pansy.

* * *

 **3 Years Later**

"You know I never thought you'd work out what you wanted to do post Hogwarts. Of course we have enough money for you to never work but I knew you'd never go for that," said Draco.

Hermione scowled at him. He was right of course; she had struggled with what she'd wanted to do post Hogwarts. She'd started out with a job in the Department of Magical Creatures at the Ministry despite the fact that she said she'd never get a Ministry job but it hadn't lasted long. She was continually frustrated by the limits the Ministry had imposed. It was always one step forwards and two steps back. It was infuriating to never get the justice her clients needed and so she'd quit.

It was very unlike her to quit or give up on something but she just hadn't been able to see the light in the tunnel. Finally, though she'd decided on her next course of action. It was a decision Draco had been anticipating for many months as a bored Hermione was not someone he enjoyed being with.

She was opening her own Law practice. Being outside of the Ministry's control she wouldn't have to bow to any of their Laws and within the Court Room she'd have a much better chance at winning the cases she took on. Working with her would be Draco's Mother, who had decided she needed to do something worthwhile with her life and didn't want to be known as 'Mrs Malfoy' any longer. Also joining the team was Daphne Greengrass, who unless Hermione was completely mistaken, was soon to become Daphne Zabini if her brother had anything to do with it.

Between the three of them, they'd purchased a large forgotten building in Diagon Alley and were currently engrossed in doing up the interior. They hoped to be moved in and working in the next three months. Speaking of, Hermione was just putting the finishing touches on afternoon tea – supervised by the very excited house-elf they had – that she was having with all the girls plus Draco's Mother and her Mother.

"You're not pregnant are you?" asked Pansy.

Hermione chocked on her tea, and after receiving many pats on the back was finally able to answer with a 'no'.

"Hmm, ok."

"Why would you ask that?" asked Hermione.

"Well you asked us all over for afternoon tea and I was a bit suspicious that's all."

"I'm not pregnant but I needed my team of girls with me."

"What for?"

"Draco and I have decided on a date for the wedding."

Squeals were heard throughout the room.

"Finally! You guys got engaged three years ago! We were beginning to think you'd never get married," said Daphne.

"They were just taking their time. No use in rushing life when you know you've found your soulmate," said Luna.

"Thanks Luna," replied Hermione. "Anyway I knew you'd all want to know and want to help. Pansy I want you to be my Maid of Honour, Lavender I was hoping you'd design my wedding dress, Luna I'd like your help with the flowers and Daphne you're my go to for all pureblood social etiquette."

"Oh this is so exciting," said Katherine while looking proudly at Hermione.

"Wait a second, you still haven't told us when the wedding is," said Narcissa – Draco's Mother.

"Oops, sorry. It's going to be on August the 1st."


	24. Epilogue: White Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **AN:** This is the second chapter I rewrote from scratch because the previous version made little sense ~ Hannah

* * *

 **Epilogue: White Wedding**

The day of the wedding had dawned. The sun was just waking up to the world, the sky was a hazy blue and the birds were chirping merrily. There was a sacred site on Hogwarts grounds that Hermione had insisted on using and it had been decorated in the grey and green colour scheme that matched the Great Hall.

Of course they were having the reception in the Great Hall, their wedding was one that had been talked about for ages and people from all over had been included on the guest list. Hermione was thankful that McGonagall had agreed to let them hold their wedding at Hogwarts but really McGonagall was over the moon and more than happy to agree to the request.

Hermione's bridesmaids; Luna, Daphne and Lavender were wearing mint green floor length dresses. They had sweetheart necklines and the bodice was covered in small pearls. Pansy's Maid of Honour dress was a darker green, again it was floor length and covered in sparkling silver beads. The girls all had their hair up in a knotted style with a few wispy bits falling loose.

Narcissa – as Mother of the Groom – wore a beautiful shift dress in mint green with a flower print overlaying it. It came down to her knees and she wore it with white heels, a white blazer and a pale pink hat. While Katherine – as Mother of the Bride – wore a flowing pale pink dress with a silver and pink pattern and teemed it with grey heels, a grey blazer and a white hat.

Though the ceremony would be a Wizarding one with the bonds and magic, Hermione wanted to fit as much muggle traditions in as possible as a nod to her upbringing. Draco of course had wanted Hermione to be happy on this special day so had immediately agreed to everything she'd said.

Hermione's gown had been designed by Lavender and again it was a muggle design. Hermione had refused to wear robes on her wedding day. The dress was everything that Hermione had wanted in a dress and yet everything was unexpected and new. With a sweetheart neckline of soft lace, the bodice was intricately studded with beads of grey and pearls of white. The capped shoulder sleeves were made of lace and had strings of fine spun silver thread hanging off them. The dress fell to the floor in the most innocent looking white colour and trailed slightly behind her. The back of the dress could have been backless from afar but was actually made of vine lace with flowers and more pearls.

Hermione hadn't included a veil as she wanted to see Draco as she walked towards him.

Draco, Blaise and all the other groomsmen wore suits of grey with peach flowers in the button holes. The bridesmaids each carried bouquets of peach and grey while Hermione carried a bouquet of sapphire and pearl colours flowers. Hermione didn't know how Luna had managed to do it or what flowers she'd used but the result was simply stunning.

In a traditional Wizarding Wedding, the couple would stand upon a sacred site while the congregation formed a circle around them. Vows would be said while the bonding ritual was performed. The ritual usually included the bonds for fertility, loyalty, love, trust and fidelity but could contain less or more. After the bond ritual was complete the couple kissed and the wedding was over.

Hermione and Draco had included all of that in their wedding and were now sporting an intricately designed rune on the inside of their left wrists – a mark of the bonded – but they had also decided to include their own written vows.

Draco started.

"I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. Hermione I will love you, encourage you, trust you and respect you. Together we will create a home filled with learning, laughter and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my wife. I accept you as you are and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward and for the rest of my life."

"Draco…I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. I promise to create a family with you, in a household filled with laughter, patience, understanding and love. I vow not just to grow old together but to grow together. I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there, each one believing that love never dies. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep."*

Though they were supposed to wait for the traditional 'You may now kiss the bride' they didn't for they were too excited and their kiss was celebrated with woops of joy by those around them.

* * *

The wedding reception in the great hall was beyond anything Hermione had imagined. She didn't think the place could look better than it did during Halloween or Christmas but she'd been so wrong. It had been transformed and looked like Alice in Wonderlands Grotto. Silk material and twinkling lights hung from all around and the round tables were decorated with little gifts for each wedding member. The wedding party table was set where the teachers table would usually be and the bride and grooms chairs had been replaced with ornate chairs that read 'Queen' and 'King' respectively.

Hermione and Draco were clapped upon arrival and Hermione managed to keep her blush to a minimum. Once the four course meal that had been prepared was in their bellies, it was time for dancing. They'd decided to forgo the tradition – that was both muggle and wizard – of speeches because they didn't want to bore anyone. Also they knew their friends and family loved them and didn't need to be verbally told.

Andre and Katherine had tears in their eyes as they watched Hermione dance for the first time with Draco as Mrs Hermione Malfoy.

Hermione was so happy to be dancing with Draco that she forgot about the huge crowd of people that were watching them. She couldn't believe how much she loved the man she was holding and couldn't believe they had come so far. Soon enough other couples had joined the dancefloor with them and everyone seemed to be having fun.

"Are you very happy Mrs Malfoy?" asked Draco.

"Completely," she replied.

"My wife, you don't know how long I've waited to say that."

"My dear husband, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

*Vows were found on a generic wedding vow website and altered slightly for this story.


	25. What the Others Did

What the Others Did

For the others involved in the story that have definitely not been forgotten, here are their short futures.

From the rain came the couples that said no to society, no to rules, no to playing safe and no to stupidity. Life would be better for them all from now on. They'd planned for a better future.

 **Lavender Brown and Theo Nott – Taking the World by Storm**

 _She was a tall blonde and no longer a shrieking girl who did nothing but gossip. He was tall dark and handsome. The quiet guy whose silence spoke of a million secrets. They'd been weary of each other at first. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, when was that ever a good combination but the secret glances, the bare touches and the conversations bought them closer together. The night of the fabled werewolf attack changed things. He would never have forgiven himself if she had been hurt and she couldn't imagine her life without him. Family wasn't an issue neither was money or Hogwart's grades. He wanted to go into Publishing – a big market that he could expand upon if he created a company that dealt with both the Wizard and Muggle world. She wanted to be a fashion designer and she had the brains to do it. She wasn't a dumb blonde and never had been. He gave her the confidence to be herself and she gave him the ability to love without fear._

 **Pansy and Neville Longbottom – Redefining the Spark.**

 _She was once a mean bully who was insecure herself. He was once a shy mouse afraid of his own shadow. The war had changed them. It had made them see the grey in the world. There as a lot of grey compared to the black and white that others saw. Suddenly what was right and what was wrong seemed insignificant. She wanted more from life. Surrounded by boys she lacked the one man that set her heart a flutter, that sent her veins burning with fire and the man that would follow her in her dreams. She wasn't looking for 'the one', she was looking for the 'right one' and the one with a spark. He'd become someone new. He had this confidence he'd never had before. He's seen her one day and seen how beautiful she'd become and wanted her. They'd stood up for a mutual friend at the same time and suddenly realised the connection they shared. They were more alike than they imagined. They had the same passions, desires and aspirations. He wanted to be a Herbologist, to travel the world and find plants that had yet to be discovered and she didn't know what she wanted to do but as long as she was with Neville she didn't care._

 **Luna Lovegood and Adrian Pucey – Proving There Are Always More Fish in the Sea**

 _She'd been yearning for him for so long but he let her down again and again. She thought the boy-who-lived would change because he loved her enough to see his mistakes but he didn't. So she let him go, it was for the best and she knew it. That's when he'd found her, broken and struggling to survive. He thought she was the most wonderful girl in the world. She captivated him. He found himself watching her every move. He helped her heal and in turn he fell in love with her. She was the light to his darkness. Her words of wisdom were like a cool sea breeze and he could lose himself in the safety of her words. She in turn saw him in a new light, she saw not the friend she'd gained or the one who'd fixed her. Instead she saw the one who held her heart and the one she couldn't live without. Where the future would take them she didn't know or care – neither did her – they would be together which was all that mattered._

 **Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini – Are Those Wedding Bells We Hear?**

 _She'd follow him to the ends of the earth and back again. She'd keep his secrets, she'd been his shoulder to cry on, she'd be the steady voice he listened to and she'd be his forever. He'd love her for all his days, he'd protect her from harm, he'd defend her honour, he'd listen to her every word, and he'd make her feel treasured every day. Theirs was a love story to rival another's and they'd been together through it all. Before the war, were everyone was pretending to be safe, through the war where everyone was scared, after the war where everyone was picking up the pieces. Through the return of the real Hermione, through the death of Marcus and through the return of Andre, they'd climbed every mountain. He'd marry her right now if she asked and actually he intended to marry her before the year was through. He didn't want to miss one minute of their life together, they deserved this, deserved each other._

The others don't bare a mention, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Victor. Bad things happen to bad people. The roads you chose to walk down are the roads you live for life. You don't get to turn around and come back if you've made a mistake. Some of the decisions we make in life we make forever. There is no undoing some mistakes. Perhaps some time in the future these four people will learn from their mistakes, or perhaps that is wishful thinking. One can only hope.

* * *

 **Children:**

 **Hermione and Draco Malfoy had 4 Children:**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy - b. 2006

Cassipeia Ariel Malfoy - b. 2009

Nysa Pheonix Malfoy & Larissa Lyra Malfoy - B. 2012

 **Pansy and Neville Longbottom had 2 Children:**

Leda Longbottom - b. 2007

Rigel Longbottom - b. 2010

 **Daphne and Blaize Zabini had 2 Children:**

Galatea Maia Zabini - b. 2009

Kale Eos Zabini - b. 2011

 **Luna and Adrian Pucey had 1 Child:**

Wolf Orion Pucey - b. 2015


End file.
